Beautiful Unraveling
by katsluvkk
Summary: Carly and Freddie made a huge mistake. At the time it wasn't one, but that's about to change. I promise this will be different from all the Creddie pregnancy stories! Also, first fanfic so please, be gentle with reviewing:
1. iFind out

Hii! Thanks for giving this story a chance! This is my first fanfic and I plan on going really really far with it if you guys like it so please review (to be honest, I really don't even know what review is, I'm guessing it's where viewers say if they liked it or not..I don't know. I'm new, if you can tell )!

**I ****do not**** own iCarly. **

Waiting. Still waiting. _Jeez_, _how long is five minutes anyways? _I asked myself, pacing back and forth in the bathroom across from the iCarly studio, where Sam and Freddie were jotting down last minute ideas for the web show. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. How am I going to do iCarly, looking at Freddie like nothing is going on? How can I look at him like I did before that day….

_Flashback_

"Sam! Talk slower!...Ok….alright, well when are they going to let you go?...But we have rehearsal!...yeah, yeah, see you then." I hung up the phone and slammed it on Freddie's technical cart.

"Everything ok?" Freddie asked, concerned. He looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes that I had always found very attractive.

"Um, yeah. It's just that Sam was taken in by the police for shoplifting but they don't have enough evidence to hold her, but she's grounded so she can't make it. But she told us to just go on with rehearsal." Ok, so I lied. She didn't say we should go on with rehearsal. She actually said if we rehearse without her she'll manage to "hurt me in ways I can't understand", I quote. But I just wanted some alone time with Freddie.

"Ok, cool." He smiled. I hope he was excited as I was to be alone, and by the looks of his face, he was. Even though we weren't dating, we both knew that we felt an attraction towards one another, and there was only so much time that we could keep it bottled up inside. "Let's practice the pajama skit first." He grabbed his camera and waited for me to change.

"I'm ready." I came out in these hideous pajamas and said my funny lines, which made Freddie laugh his amazing, yet dorky laugh, which I loved. "All done?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can take the pajamas off now."

"Would you mind if I just took them off in here. It's hot backstage." I came up with the best excuse I could think of just so he could see me in my underwear.

"Um, sure. Go ahead, I don't mind." I could see a smile emerge on his face as he turned around and tried not to blush. I slipped the top off first and then my bottoms. Thank god I wore lingerie today, the past few days Spencer has been lazy with the laundry and I've been wearing Fruit of the Loom ®.

I felt him watching me as I slid off my bottoms. I didn't want to put my pants on yet, so I pretended to be distracted. At that point, he couldn't take it anymore, and neither could I. He grabbed me so fast I didn't have a chance to turn around and he ended up kissing my check but it was cute. He eventually made his way to my mouth and I made it to his. We fell on the iCarly studio floor together, intertwined in each other's bodies. And he took it from there…..

_Flashback Over_

"Carly, C'mon! 2 minutes till the show!" Sam banged on the door from the outside. _Crap! _I thought. 2 minutes! The test would take atleast another three, but I didn't have that much time. I put the test under the cabinet below the sink and finally faced Sam and Freddie, ready to web cast.

"Hey, are you okay?" Freddie asked me very calmly. We hadn't spoken of that night…EVER. As soon as it was over he kissed me on the cheek and left. I know he didn't mean to leave, but I figured he just couldn't face me. I probably would've done the same thing if he had given me the chance. Now, every time we see each other we normally try to avoid eye contact, but sometimes try to talk about something else.

"Peachy. Let's start." I feel sick and dizzy like I have been all week. I don't know how I'm going to get through a whole 15 minutes **(A/N: I don't know how long iCarly really is so I'm assuming 15 minutes. Correct me if I'm wrong please). **Freddie tosses the remote to Sam and says,

"And 5, 4, 3, 2…."

_15 Minutes Later_

"And were clear! Great job guys!" He gives Sam a high five and me a smile but I don't smile back. I have to think of an excuse togo back to the bathroom. If I say straight out that I have to go the bathroom, they'll really think something is up.

"Hey, um, Sam I'm having one of those days…"

"Are you wearing your red dress or something?" She asks, trying to talk in code about periods.

"Yes! Exactly, so I'll be in the bathroom." I left the room, with a very confused look on Freddie's face.

_Ok, just breathe _I thought to myself. I mean, we used protection….didn't we? Ugh! I have no idea. It was my first time and I guess I never actually, you know, looked.

I took a really deep breath, reached down into the cabinet, clothes my eyes, and read the test.

**Pregnant**

Thanks guys for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I know it's kinda like every Creddie pregnancy story now, but it's very very different, I swear! Please review, I guess, that's what everyone else seems to say 3


	2. iThink this is the right thing to do

**Hello again! Ok, so since I'm very very new to fanfiction, I don't really expect to get alot of reviews, but I don't know if anyone is reading my stories so if you do happen to read this, please review so I know that atleast one person is reading and liking. Thanks!**

**I do not own iCarly.**

"Well, the test was right. You're about 7 weeks along." The doctor told me as he slid the device around my slimy belly that projected a fuzzy picture on the monitor. I didn't need him to tell me, I already knew. I had all the signs; nausea every morning, dizziness, swelled feet, missed period. It was kind of like a punch in the face. I was pregnant.

"So, um, what do I do?" I asked, tears pouring down my face. I couldn't be a mom. I had no idea how. My mom died and Spencer isn't like a parent at all, more like a 9 year old I'm babysitting. But it's real, I can't escape it. I'm pregnant, and it's Freddie's baby. Oh god, _Freddie. _How on earth was I going to tell him? Tell him that he was going to be a father, that his life was going to be ruined. I couldn't, I just couldn't.

"At this point, you have many options. You can keep it and raise it yourself or with the father. There is also adoption, open and closed is available. And there is abortion." The assistant handed me three pamphlets on each option. I knew I didn't want to keep it, because if I did, everyone would know, including Freddie. Abortion kind of stuck out to me. "Here is some literature on your options, but for now I would like you to increase your diet by atleast 200 calories a day and start taking a prenatal vitamin. We'll see you in about a month for another ultrasound, that is, if you decide to keep the baby."

I went home, hiding the pamphlets in my bag so Spencer didn't see them. Gosh, so many lives I would ruin with this one little secret. That's exactly why I had to get rid of it. It was my only choice. "Hey Spence. What are you up to?" I asked coming through the door.

"Hey kiddo."

"So?" I asked again, realizing he didn't answer my question.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just this sculpture…" I was confused.

"_That's _a sculpture?" I pointed to the wad of yarn in his hand and the two sticks of metal he was holding. "Spencer, are you…are you knitting!" I tried to control my laughter but it was hard. I mean, c'mon, Spencer knitting!

"No, of course not….what gave you that idea?" He threw the yarn and metal behind him as fast as he could. It was kind of pointless seeing as how I had already noticed it. "I thought you went to the Groovy Smoothie? Where's your smoothie?"

"Oh, I drank it there." I lied. "No point in bringing it-"

"Heydehydeho!" Sam announced as she walked in, bag in hand, ready for school. "Hey, where were you this morning? I came by at like 6 and Spence said you were gone…" Sam asked, heading to her fridge for her daily morning ham.

"Yeah, I went to the Groovy Smoothie." I lied again. It was the only way to hide.

"In the morning? I mean that's normally for me, but Carly Shay? Weird."

"Well, they serve breakfast smoothies now. Anyways, were going to be late for-" I stopped midway in my tracks towards the door. All this talk about smoothies had made my stomach flip. I ran to the bathroom and was reintroduced to my strawberry banana smoothie, along with the French toast they served with it. Sam and Spencer rush in and Sam holds my hair while I puke my guts out. After it's over I rinse out with some Listerine® and head to the door trying to avoid all of the questions the two are throwing at me.

"Yo, are you ok?" Sam asks, surprisingly, very concerned.

"Yeah, it's probably just the smoothie. Never again." I say and leave to start walking to school. The walk there was very awkward, with Sam staring at me the whole time. I kept telling her I was fine but I knew she didn't believe me. As we arrived to school, we noticed Freddie. Sam said her usual insults but then resumed to her locker and, of course, told Freddie what happened.

"All of sudden, she just pukes. It was strange, seeing how we weren't talking about you. I mean, because everything about you is repulsing."

"Are you ok?" Freddie asks me, ignoring Sam's comment. He was genuinely concerned, which scared me a bit. Maybe he knew something.

_RRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

"Totally. Like I told Sam, it was probably just the smoothie. Who knows where T-Bo's hands have been." I tried to put on a smile but I couldn't with Freddie standing directly in front of me like that. He had no idea what was going on. I wanted to tell him, I did, but he could never find out about this. I was going to make sure of that. "Let's get to first period before the second bell rings." And with that, I walked away from them.

All day, all I thought about was the baby. I knew it wasn't a baby at this point, and that's why I didn't feel so bad about getting rid of it. But I knew Freddie would. Freddie thought abortion was murder, and at a point I did too. But that was when I was one of those girls who didn't think anything bad could ever happen to me. I always thought if you do good things, good things would happen to you. But everything has consequences. _Everything._

By the end of the day I was sure I was getting an abortion. I didn't want to be a mom at 16 and I didn't want to be ridiculed for the rest of my life. I didn't want the baby to have to grow up in an unstable environment with its parents' divorced and it get to see its dad every other weekend like all my friends have. No, I wouldn't put it through that, so this is the best decision, I know it.

I had to escape Sam and Freddie after school. We always either went to the Groovy Smoothie or hung out at my place. But I couldn't do either.

"Carly!" Freddie called me, sliding down the railing of stairs as I was heading out the school doors. "Wait up."

"I can't, I have a…a, um….a project due tomorrow and I have to work on it by myself. Bye!" I left before he had a chance to reply. Wow, that was a lame excuse, but it did get him to leave me alone.

I got a cab and asked him to take me to the clinic. I had $200 in my pocket. I didn't know how much it was going to cost but I estimated around that. When I got there, I was shaking. I was also having second thoughts, but I tried to shake those away. This was the right thing to do, I told myself, even though I heard a very, _very_ small voice in the back of my head telling me it wasn't. I stepped inside.

The lady at the front desk handed me a clipboard and asked me to fill it out. All the usual stuff; name, age, gender, any allergies, etc. After I was done, I handed it back to, I read her nametag, Margaret, I went to sit down until my name was called.

_2__5 minutes later_

"Ms. Shay." The doctor called. I jumped at my name. It had been so quiet the past few minutes I was getting used to just sitting there relaxing. I got up and heading back into the office. "So, what brings you here today?"

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" I asked. I mean, we are in an abortion clinic.

"Yes, I would assume so." He chuckled, trying to be friendly but, frankly, I was annoyed. "Well, the procedure shouldn't take more than five minutes. It's not very painful, you may feel a slight pinch."

"And, how will I feel after?" I asked, tears starting to pour.

"Most women cry, or feel relieved. It all depends on the person." He got out this tube that I assumed got the job done.

"I'm not sure I want this anymore." I was so sure about my decision to come today, but as I was sitting out in the waiting room, watching another women come out crying after the other, I wasn't so sure anymore.

"I promise you, it's easy." Said the assistant. She gave me a quick smile and tried to lay me down on the bed. I felt like I was in a dream and couldn't control anything going on around me. Everything was getting closer, and closer, and I couldn't breathe. I felt like screaming.

"STOP!" I yelled, and pushed the nurses hand off of my shoulder. "This is wrong! Get off of me!" I jumped up from the table and dashed for the door, not even stopping to get my sweatshirt I had taken off. I kept running and running and running, until I reached Bushwell.

**That wasn't so bad right? I wanted to explore something that hasn't really been explored on this site when it comes to a Creddie pregnancy. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please please please review! It would mean alot to me!:)**


	3. iCan't do this alone

**Hello again! Thank you to SVU101 who reviewed my story and is now following it! I would absolutely love it if some others reviewed too! It would definitely motivate me to make more chapters faster! Anyways, thanks SVU101 again and enjoy the story!**

**Minor language warning.**

**I do not own iCarly.**

It's been a week since the appointment. It's been 2 months since me and Freddie had sex. It's been two weeks since I found I was pregnant. And it's been too long.

"God, class was brutal today." Sam said, as we were leaving Ms. Brigg's class to go to lunch. "I mean c'mon! Who gives a flying ham who the 16th President of the United States was! He's dead now, let's move on!" She opens her locker angrily and pulls out a full chicken that she had bought the other day.

"Um, Abraham Lincoln was kind of important." I said. Lately I had been acting normal, I guess. I mean, I wasn't all bubbly and happy most of the time but I was hiding my pregnancy pretty well I would say.

We headed to the cafeteria and sat at our usual table. Sam immediately started eating her chicken, and Freddie didn't have lunch and neither did I.

"Where's your lunch?" I asked. After the incident at the clinic, we had been talking a whole lot more. I had no idea why, but I guess it had something to do with me having to get used to it. I mean, he was going to be in my life for atleast the next 18 years.

"My mom forgot to make it. She's out of her meds so she was like all messed up." He got a laugh out of the whole thing, I could tell. "Where's yours?"

"Not that hungry. Besides, Spencer was so tired this morning, he mixed up my lunch with his breakfast." I pulled out an oatmeal sandwich, which made Freddie gag, and Sam's mouth water.

"Well, don't waste it!" Sam grabbed the sandwich out of my hand and dug in. Me and Freddie stared in amazement, but mostly in disgust.

"Um, want to go down to Grande Taco and get some lunch?" Freddie asked me.

"Only seniors are allowed to leave during lunch, you know that right?" I said. I knew he knew that. He's the only boy I know that carried a pocket size school rule book around with him.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm hungry, Sam's buried in her lunch, which she probably won't finish until next period, and you're just sitting there. Not much to do, so let's go." I had never seen him act so confident before. He stood up and waited for me to make up my mind. Maybe I could tell him on the ride over? No, I wouldn't want him to crash the car. Maybe I could tell him while we're eating? No, I don't want him to choke. I debated and debated in my head until I blurted out, "Sure. Let's go."

The ride over to Grande Taco was very, very nerve wracking. I was 2 and ½ months pregnant and I'm getting a slight bulge. I was in such a rush today I didn't have time to put a sweatshirt over my American Eagle® shirt and I was very obvious, well to me anyway. No one else seemed to notice. My boobs were also getting bigger and I had gained atleast 4 pounds over the past month. It was humiliating.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit distant." Freddie asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. We had just parked in the parking of lot of Grande Taco. "If you want, we could go through the drive thru."

"No, that's ok. I actually want to talk to you about something. Let's go inside and eat." Here goes nothing, I thought, getting out of the car and heading towards the door. I found us a booth that was far away from where the majority of the people were sitting. I watched Freddie order the usual for us and then he came to join me.

"I hope the Supreme was ok. That's what I ordered for both of us."

"As usual." I said. I tried not to talk so much, even though I had something to say. I had been stupid enough to tell him I needed to talk.

"So, you needed to tell me something?" He took a sip from the water he had picked up for both of us after ordering.

"Um, yeah, the thing is-"

"Order up for number…12!"

"Oh, hold that thought. Back in a sec." He got up and went to retrieve our food.

"Thanks." I said when he got back. He took a bite and waited for me to continue.

"Freddie, we haven't really talked about….that thing that happened between us." I tried to avoid eye contact. I didn't want him to catch on about what I was going to say. _God_, I didn't want to say it. I had never said it out loud and I never wanted to. But I guess I was going to have to.

"What thing?" He was enjoying his taco too much to really pay attention to what I was saying, which was kind of a relief, but also very annoying.

"In the iCarly studio…about two months ago." I bit into my taco, and it was revolting. In fact, pretty much everything was disgusting. I bolted to the lady's room and threw up. I _hate _being pregnant! I came out with Freddie staring at me with a scared look in his eye. He knew something wasn't right.

"Are you ok?" He pushed back the hair that was in my face behind my ear, which was one of the most romantic things I had ever seen on TV. I wanted to kiss him, hold him, fall into his arms, but I couldn't. So I ran away from him, out into the parking lot. I stood there, in the cold weather, trying to catch my breath but it was all too much. I couldn't stand there in front of him and act like nothing is going on when everything is.

"Carly! Wait!" Freddie screamed from behind me and tried to chase me but I was gone. I tried to run home as fast as I could without hurting the baby. I didn't stop for anything. When I reached Bushwell, Freddie was already there. He had gotten into his car and beat me. I tried to avoid him but he kept throwing questions at me but I ignored them. I checked the mail for me and Spencer, retrieved it, and headed upstairs, followed by Freddie.

"Please just talk to me. Atleast tell me what you were going to tell me back at Grande Taco."

"You should get back to school. You're going to get a tardy and ruin your perfect attendance." I said while unlocking the door to my apartment. Spencer was at some Art gallery with this girl he was trying to impress and he probably wouldn't be home until late.

I walked in, set the mail on the coffee table, and went to the fridge to get a snack. I remembered I hadn't eaten all day.

"At this point I don't really care about school, Carly. I care about what's wrong with you."

"Nothing!" I turned around and yelled at him.

"Then why did you get sick at the restaurant?"

"People get sick all the time! It's not a big deal!" I grabbed some grapes and started eating them angrily** (A/N: The picture in my head is funny. Carly staring at Freddie intensely while angrily chewing grapes…sorry, carry on).**

"It's a big deal when you're sick all the time, moping around all day, and never talking to me or Sam! God, it's like someone died!" His eyes went wide and a guilty look emerged on his face. "Oh god, no one died did they?"

"No. No one died, Freddie." We both calmed down. Freddie sat down on the couch and subconsciously, went through my mail. He did it all the time that I didn't even seem to notice. But I did notice when a strange look was on his face looking at this one piece of paper that was in the pile. "What is it?" I asked, still chewing on grapes.

"Um, does Spencer have a girlfriend and if so, are they…physical?" Freddie asked, puzzled and then standing up.

"No, why?" I came over to see what he was looking at. _OH MY GOD! _He was looking at the bill from the abortion clinic! "Uh, actually, yes! Yes he does and yes they are!" Freddie looked at me with a puzzled face and could tell I was lying. I had a tell where when I lied, I talked really loud. I couldn't help it, it was a habit.

"Carly, you've been feeling sick the past few weeks, you are always wearing sweatshirts, and you wanted to talk about the time we…." He had put the pieces together in his head. I knew he had figured it out. I started crying my eyes out as he was talking, he didn't seem to notice, due to the fact that he was shocked and, I could tell, pissed off. But why? "Carly, you're _pregnant!_" He said it. He actually said it.

I nodded yes as best I could through all of the tears.

"And…and it's mine?"

"Duh! You were my first, Freddie!" He stared at me and then back at the bill and then back at me.

"You got an abortion! No, wait, then how the _hell _are you pregnant?" He slammed the bill against the table which made me flinch. I never thought Freddie was the one to get mad over something like this. How was he yelling at me? I was pregnant with his child. He should be holding me and telling me it's ok!

"I didn't go through with it! And why are you yelling at me! This is all your fault! You didn't even have enough respect for me to use a _freakin' _condom!" I tried to defend myself, but he wasn't buying it.

"Carly, you tried to hide this from me! If you would've just came right out and said it, then I would be supportive and try to be there for you! But obviously, you don't want me there or this baby!" He was mad. More than mad. Pissed is a more appropriate term. I had never seen him so red faced, so furious, and I sort of hated myself for making him this way.

"Freddie, I'm sorry-"

"No! No you're not! If you were, you would have came to me. But I had to find out _this _way." He turned around to leave, to leave me and his baby. How could he do that?

"Freddie! You can't just leave! I can't do this alone!"

"Seems like you can." Without another word he left. I knew he didn't mean it, and I knew he would come back. But I also knew this was my fault and not his and I deserved to be punished. I laid down on the cold, wooden floor and cried until I fell asleep.

**I know, it's intense! Just to clear up, Freddie is only mad because she tried to get rid of it and hide ot from him. He wouldn't of been so mad if she just would've told him. So please please please with a cherry on top review or send me a PM:) Thankss so much and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Dang, I got two chapters out today...shows that I have no life huh?:)**


	4. iNeed you with me

**To everyone that reviewed, thank you so much! It means so much to me that people are enjoying this story! Sorry it took me a while to update. I will try to get another chapter out tomorrow but I'm not promising anything.**

**I do not own iCarly.**

**A/N: It's been about a month since Freddie found out about Carly. And unless I say specifically, all chapters go by in months. Like each chapter is one month after the previous one.**

"More please." I told Spencer. We were sitting down for dinner on Sunday night. Spencer had whipped out his spaghetti sauce recipe and taco shells to make his famous spaghetti tacos. Sam wasn't here yet because her mom was in the middle of shaving her back hair, and Freddie wasn't here yet because of me. Because of me and his baby. We never talked when we did iCarly, never even looked at each other. It was terrible to see him in such a broken state. It made it worse knowing that it was all my fault.

"Seriously? That's like your third taco, and Sam isn't even here yet." Spencer told me. I had been eating like there was no tomorrow for the past few days. I knew why, obviously, but Spencer didn't. Only me and Freddie knew the truth, the truth that Freddie didn't want to be a part of.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just…hungry, that's all." He was still looking at me in a funny way. "Fine, if it will make you feel better, I will eat an apple or something instead."

"That works. And since you're at the fridge, can you get me a-"

"FOOD!" Sam screamed after bursting into our door. It scared me so much that I jumped and dropped my apple on the floor, making me upset. Normally it wouldn't, but since recent events, everything kind of sets me off. "Sorry Carls!" She pushed me out of the way, causing me to hit the sink, HARD. She made her way to the spaghetti, forgetting the existence of forks and just dug in.

"Yes, because the apology makes it so much better!"

"I'm hungry! My mom sold all of our food last night so that she could buy a new tattoo. I would've been ok with it if it actually looked good." She took another handful of spaghetti and shoved it in her mouth angrily. I didn't really pay any mind to her seeing that I was still hungry and focused on cleaning my apple off so I could eat it. As I was washing it off, I stared at it for a while. It was shiny and I could see my reflection. I saw my face, bigger than it had ever been before. _God, _how long was I going to be able to hide this. The signs were everywhere and I could only where sweatshirts for so long until the others see my growing bump.

"Carly? Earth the Carly?" Sam said, interrupting my thoughts. She had made her way to the table and was now eating with a fork. I don't know why, but she never actually ate the tacos with the spaghetti, but separately, which I sort of found disgusting.

"Uh, hey, sorry. Just cleaning off my apple." I dried it off and joined them at the table.

"Where is Freddork?" Sam asked with spaghetti sauce dripping off of her mouth. _Don't throw up, don't throw up_ I told myself.

"I don't know. My life doesn't revolve around him." I said, more sharply than I intended.

"Well, dang. Sorry, I didn't know you guys were fighting."

"Were not, it's just….nothing." I took a bite out of my apple and it was good. The best thing I had had in days. Lately, the simplest things fulfilled my cravings. It felt good to get what I wanted for a change, even if it was just a fruit.

After dinner, Sam decided to stay over. We did our normal things; talk about how great iCarly is, how annoying Gibby is, and how weird Spencer is. But then we hit a subject that pushed my button. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Freddie or not?"

"Not, because there is nothing going on. I'm telling you the truth." And if you think about it, I really was telling the truth. Freddie said I could deal with this on my own, and with that, I took it as he didn't want to be a part of this, therefore, nothing is going on between us.

"C'mon, you flinch every time someone says his name. At iCarly, you guys don't say a word to each other. You get all defensive when I or someone else accuses you that something is going on. Carly, just because I talk slow doesn't mean I'm stupid." She quoted Sweet Home Alabama, one of my favorite movies, and she knew it. I smiled and laughed for the first time in a month. But that smile faded as I saw his face in my door frame. He stared at me with those eyes that I fell in love with when I first met him. He was wearing a yellow button down shirt, blue jeans, and his Chuck Taylors. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. I almost started crying at the sight of him. He wasn't happy, sad, angry, or any other known emotion. He was broken and desperate and I wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him that I was alright and he was going to be too.

"Hey guys." He said with a crack in his voice. I could tell he had been crying, his nose and eyes were red and his voice was uneven.

"Ok, you know I don't usually say this, seeing how I don't like you very much, but are you ok? You look terrible." Sam stated. She had gotten up and stood in front of him, but I remained seated. I couldn't move. I felt dizzy and tired all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. "I need to talk to Carly, alone if you don't mind." Sam nodded and went downstairs, to the kitchen I assumed. I found the strength to get up and make my way over to him, but by the time I got over to his side, he had walked away and sat on my bed. I stared at him, waiting for him to say anything, but he took too long.

"Freddie? Are you going to say anything?" He kept staring blankly into space as if he didn't hear me, as if I didn't exist. "Ok, I guess I'll go first. I'm sorry I lied and sorry I tried to get an abort-"

"I know you're sorry. I got all of your 46 voicemails." I had forgotten about those. All of them said the same thing; I'm sorry, I want you to be here with me, etc. "I'm sorry for not getting back to you or talking to you about…this." He was now looking at me, but I couldn't take it. I looked away, willing myself not to cry. I didn't want him to see me break down again.

"Don't be. I should've of told you and I didn't. But Freddie, you can't make me do this alone. If I could go back and just tell you when I found out I would. If I could go back and not go to the abortion clinic, I would. I made a lot of mistakes, but I made the right decision to keep it and raise it. Whether you're going to help me or not is your choice." I went over to the bed and sat next to him. It was awkward at first but we relaxed eventually. He grabbed my hand and took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I've been thinking, and I will be here for the baby. I'm not abandoning it. I want to raise it with you and everything. But…" I gulped, knowing that what he was about to say I wasn't going to like, just based on the tone of his voice. "…I don't want to be with you. I can't trust you. Carly, I'm never going to leave you, believe me, I won't. But for my sake and yours, I think we should just be friends."

"But, why? We're going to be in each other's lives for atleast 18 years. Why can't we be together?"

"We weren't together before this happened. I don't think a baby should define our whole life." I understood what he was saying, but it didn't make it any easier to hear. He said he didn't trust me. He said he didn't want to be with me. It hurt like a knife going through your back. I wanted him so badly, I just wish it didn't take this for me to realize it. I grabbed my hand from his and he could tell that I was hurt, but I was trying my best to hide it. "Carly, I love you like I always have, as a friend and I want to be there for you. I'm not going to make you do this alone. I wanted to keep the baby and now that we are, we're going to have to deal."

"I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday. Do you want to come?"

"I would love to." He got off of the bed and helped me off of it too. He took me in for a friendly hug but I didn't want to let go. I buried my face into his chest and we stood there for a good amount of time. I didn't want to let go and neither did he. I hadn't heard anything downstairs for a while so I figured Sam has fallen asleep downstairs.

"It's like eleven o'clock Freddie. Your mom is already asleep and so is Spencer. Just sleep here tonight, with me." He was really hesitant about it. He looked at me with willing eyes that I knew would do anything for me. After he nodded, we got under the covers, fully clothed, even shoes, and laid down together. He put an arm around me, protecting me. It felt so good, so warm, and so _right. _After a few minutes, I heard his breathing slow down and I knew he was asleep. We hadn't fixed everything, but we had fixed enough for us to get through this, together.

**Awwww! That was cute, right! So now that Freddie is going to help Carly and won't leave her, what do you guys think is in store for the two? And what do you think will happen in the next chapters? Well, keep checking for updates to find out! I'll try my best to update tomorrow but I don't know. I'm not sure I can update this week either, so fingers crossed for tomorrow, but if not, then next weekend:)**

**Please review!**


	5. iDon't need this right now

**Thanks for reviewing! Look, I got another chapter out today! I hope you guys are happy:) I know I am:) I'll try to update again tomorrow! Oh and remember what I said about the month thing in the previous chapter! Enjoy!**

**Minor language warning.**

**I do not own iCarly.**

"Freddie, I'm only three months along. I'm not _that_ big." I said when Freddie picked out the biggest stretchy maternity pants he could find. It was embarrassing having to go out and buy maternity clothes in front of all these people but it had to be done. I couldn't fit into my size 0's anymore.

"That's all they have." He said, checking the whole wrack. "We could try Target." He suggested.

"Ugh, this is so exhausting! Why can't this be like that pants movie where the jeans fit everyone perfectly?" I screamed out loud, gaining the attention from half the store. I looked at them innocently and back at Freddie, who was rubbing my back and trying to keep me calm. "Sorry, it's just frustrating being pregnant sometimes."

"I know. Well, I don't know, but you know what I mean." I smiled. He could always make me feel better.

"So, Target?"

"Let's go." The drive took us about 15 minutes before we arrived. During the ride, we talked about possible baby names. We had gotten so far with our relationship in the past month. He had been so supportive in what I have had to say and what I wanted to do. Any time I'm hungry, he's out the door and back in less than 10 minutes. Whenever I want to watch a movie, he always knows which one to put in. I knew this wasn't the best situation, but it's turning out pretty good.

Once we got to the store, Freddie grabbed a basket and led us to the maternity section. There, we got three pairs of pants, 4 new sweatshirts, 2 carts of yogurt and chocolate chips (my newest craving), and a pillow for my back.

_*I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car! I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!*_

My ringtone for Sam played. I answered it.

"Hey Sam." I put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, where are you? I'm over at your house and Spencer said you were out."

"Yeah, I'm with Freddie. Were buying some props for iCarly." I had been getting pretty good at lying, seeing as how I had been having to do it a lot.

"Why wasn't I invited? I'm kind of a part of that too you know." She sounded hurt.

"I, uh…." Before I could answer Freddie grabbed the phone from me.

"Hey Sam, its Freddie."

"Get Carly back on the phone Fredlumps!"

"Sam, do you know where we are?" Freddie asked her.

"Yeah, I'm Raven and I had a psychic vision." She said in her imitation voice. It wasn't anyone in particular, her voice just got really deep. "No, I don't know where you are!"

"We're at Target."

"Oh." Sam said. She had been banned from Target for blinding one of the cashiers because he told her the coupon she was trying to use expired. She then took the scanner and pointed it in his eyes, blinding him.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, bye." Freddie hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

"Thanks for getting rid of her. I know she's a pain sometimes."

"Sometimes? Try all the time." We headed to the checkout counter and left after all of our items had been scanned.

"So when are we going to tell her?" I asked, referring to Sam, on the ride home.

"Soon, just not right now. I don't know how she'll take it. She never did like the fact of us dating, even if it was only for a couple days." He was talking about that time after he saved my life. We had gotten together for about two days until we realized it wasn't the right time. No matter how much I didn't want it to be over, he was right, we shouldn't be together. I regret that day so much.

"How about Spencer and your mom?"

"Carly, I don't know, ok? I mean, eventually they are going to find out but can we not talk about this right now?" He tried to focus on the road.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry I brought it up." I knew it was a sensitive subject, all of the people we have to expose ourselves to. But it was a risk we had decided to take after we made the decision to keep it. When we got home, I raced upstairs and hid all of the maternity clothes in the back of my closet, so Spencer didn't see them. After I was sure they were hidden properly, I went downstairs to join Spencer and Freddie, who were in the middle of a conversation.

"I'm just saying, pies should be more appreciated. But no, all people want in life is cake! And it's not fair!" Spencer ranted, and I could tell Freddie was not interested at all, he was just pretending to be. "Oh, I got to go!" Spencer yelled after taking a glance at the clock above our door.

"Where?" I asked.

"I got a hot date!" I stared at him, knowing he was lying. I stared at him until he caved. "Alright fine! Socko's grandmother is take me and him bowling!" He left without another word.

"Sorry about him." I said to Freddie, sitting next to him on the couch. He shrugged and turned his body to face mine.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked, reading my mind. I was starving.

"I guess I could go for some food." He got up, picked up the yogurt we had just bought, added some chocolate chips in, and handed it to me with a spoon. Then he sat down beside me.

"Thank you." I grabbed it from him and kissed him on the cheek. It was just my way of saying thank you. If I could, I would've done more. But I knew that wasn't ok.

"So you like Allison for a girl?" He asked, confirming what I had said in the car.

"Or Alaynah. Anything that has Allie as a nickname." I stuck a spoonful of yogurt into my mouth. _Gosh that was good._

"Well, that's really pretty. And for a boy?" I could tell Freddie wanted a son. His eyes sparkled whenever the topic of having a boy came up.

"I like Max, Mason, or Kaden."

"Kaden, by far!" He said. "So, what about the nursery? Like, is it at my house or your house?"

"Definitely mine. I'm going to need it here so I can breastfeed and-"

"You're pregnant?" Sam asked, startled. She was crying so hard that I could barely tell what she was saying, but I knew by the way she looked she had figured it out.

"No!" I said, standing up and trying to defend myself. It was hard seeing as how tears started rolling down my cheeks like there was a frekin' hurricane. "We were just….pretending! Discussing what it would be like to have a child-"

"Shut up! You're lying! You're pregnant and you've been lying to me! All the crying you've been doing, all the fighting that's been going on between you two is because of this!" Her face was red and the tears were coming out harder and faster and she was a mess. I had never seen her like this before. She always held her guard up, even in the worst situations. I tried to talk, tried to reason with her, but my mouth wouldn't open. All I could do was stare at her and hope she would calm down. But she didn't. It just got worse. "You are a slut! A dirty slut and don't deserve to be blessed with such a beautiful thing! And another thing-"

"Shut up, Sam!" Freddie said, making me jump. He had gotten up from the couch and was now in front of me, and directly facing Sam. They were both red and mad and the fight between them could go on forever. "Don't talk to her like that! That's the last thing she needs!"

"I don't want to hear it, Benson! You're the one who did this!"

"It wasn't just his fault Sam." I finally said, facing down so I didn't have to see her expression.

"Don't talk to me. I hate you right now. I didn't even know it was possible to hate someone so much until now and-"

"You know, Freddie is right! I don't need a lecture from you right now, that's the last thing I need! I know I made a mistake and I'm going to pay for it for the rest of my life! But if you're not going to help or support me, then I don't need you!" I didn't want to say it. She was my best friend. I knew she didn't mean anything she was saying right now. She was mad, I get it. But if she was just going to insult me and Freddie, I needed her to go.

"Just go Sam." Freddie added after Sam hadn't moved.

"Gladly." She left without another word, slamming the door behind her. Freddie ran to me and pulled me in for a hug. It was 7:58 at that moment and Freddie needed to be home by 8, unfortunately. He kissed me on the forehead and left.

**The next day**

**Freddie's POV**

I was at school before Carly was. It was about 6 am and Sam hadn't shown up yet. I knew she came early so she could throw fat cakes at early morning joggers, but I didn't know how early. So, I came at 5:30, and hour before I usually get here. I needed to confront her about yesterday. It was horrible the way she had talked to Carly, and being the father of her child, I needed to handle this. When I finally found her, it was almost 6:30, and Carly was bound to be here any second. I needed this to be over with.

"Sam!" I called her name and she turned. She was holding an ice coffee that she had gotten from Skybucks.

"Get away from me, manwhore." She said to me and started to turn away, but I grabbed her arm and faced her to me.

"We need to talk." She stared at me, raised her eyebrows, and waited for me to continue. "Carly is really broken from what you said to her."

"Well, she should be."

"Sam, you're her best friend! She needs you right now!"

"Well, if she needed me, then she should've told me! And you should've too!" She took a sip of her coffee before she tossed it on me. I froze and shivered at the feel of how cold it was. By standing students watched and gasped as I stood there shaking. All Sam did was stare, as if nothing had happened.

"What the _hell _was that for!" I yelled.

She lowered her voice, not wanted to expose my secret. "How can you sleep at night knowing you got a girl pregnant! And she's not even your girlfriend!" And with that, she walked away, leaving me cold, confused, and guilty. I had never actually thought about that. _I _had gotten Carly pregnant. _I _had taken her childhood away from her. _I _had ruined her life.

"Oh my gosh, what happened!" Carly exclaimed when she got to school and noticed me standing in the middle of the hallway, drenched. I couldn't look at her without thinking about what Sam had said. Carly was so innocent before all of this happened and I had to be the one to ruin it all. "Freddie?" She asked, after I hadn't moved or answered her question.

"Uh, nothing, just…some kid slipped and spilled his coffee all over me, no big." I headed to the boys bathroom to get away from her. She looked confused as the door closed behind me. As I was cleaning up, I saw myself in the mirror. I thought about how I was going to have a kid. I was going to be _daddy _and Carly was going to be _mommy. _I thought about looking into my child's eyes and telling him or her that he or she was a mistake. It was horrible to think about, I know, but when it comes down to it, that's the truth, atleast from where I'm standing. Yes, it is a beautiful gift from God and I'll be grateful for that, but I can't help but think he or she wouldn't be there if I had been smart enough to use a frekin' condom. If I had been smart and careful, I wouldn't be dealing with this right now. My biggest worry would be the math test coming up on Wednesday. And this is all happening because of _**me**__._

**Enjoy? Good! I tried to get Freddie's feelings about this out there so you guys all understand how he feels. I know it's intense right now, but it will get better eventually. Please please please please review!**  
><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. iKnow you

**First off I'd like to say thank you to everybody that reviewed, added me to favorite authort/story, and thank you for reading! I know it's been a week since I've updated but I will try to get atleast three chapters out this weekend (two today, including this one, and another one tomorrow). I may not get another one out tomorrow but we'll see! So please enjoy!**

**I do not own iCarly.**

**4 months pregnant**

"Hey Freddie, it's Carly, again. This is like my 3rd message since this morning and 12th message in the past month. I just hope you're ok. I don't know if I did anything or said anything to upset you but if I did, I am truly sorry." I hung up. Lately, he had been avoiding me completely, and if he ever did look at me, it was at my baby bump that seemed to double in size every day. I didn't know what was wrong with him. Ever since Sam and him had that fight things have been different. Sam's still not talking to me, which is the last thing I need right now. I felt alone, like a little kid in a big group of people and got separated from her parents.

"Hey kiddo, want some of this popcorn? I just made it in my new popcorn maker." Spencer walked in with an unappealing bag of burnt popcorn.

"Um, I think I'll pass. Besides, I'm not that hungry. I'm going to call it a night." I faked yawned and tried to pretend like I was actually tired.

"It's only 8:30. We were going to watch Halloweentown at 9:00, remember?"

"Yeah but I'm just tired. Record it and I'm all yours tomorrow."

"Ok, have a nice sleep." He sounded disappointed but he knew that me, Freddie, and Sam were having trouble so he let it slide. I loved him so much. I wondered how long I was going to be able to keep this from him.

I went to sleep that night thinking of me and Freddie's baby. I wondered what it would look like, talk like, and think like. I imagined it would have my long beautiful hair (if it were a girl of course), Freddie's amazingly sculpted eye shape, and both of our brown eye color. If it was going to be atleast half of what I was picturing it would look like, then it would be more than gorgeous. I also thought about how he or she would be like as a teenager. Would she be like me, beautiful, confident, and humorous? Or would he be like Freddie, geeky, smart, and adorable? I loved thinking about these things. Thinking that me and Freddie created something that not all people are blessed with makes me feel really special, but in a weird way though.

**The next day**

"Freddie!" I try to get his attention. I know he can hear me, this is like our daily routine now: I call him until I get tired, and he walks away like nothing is going on. "C'mon Freddie I know you can hear me." He's pretending to talk to one of his AV nerds but I can tell the other one is not really interested, only interested in the blonde girl standing next to him. I called his name again, and again, and again until the guy he was talking to told him I was calling him, forcing him to turn around. He approached me, very unhappy.

"Uh, hey, what's up?" He asked with his head down. I knew he was nervous or guilty. We had known each other long enough to tell when something was wrong. Even though that was the worst thing he could've said to me, acting like nothing was wrong, but it still felt good to hear his voice.

"What's up? _What's up? _I'll tell you what's up! I'm 4 months pregnant with your child and you've been ignoring me and rejecting my phone calls, that's what's up!" I was getting louder and louder and people were starting to stare. He pulled me over to our lockers for some privacy.

"Carly, calm down. And keep your voice down! We don't want the whole school to know." I knew he was right, but I wanted to say what was on my mind.

"Are you just going to stand there like a limp potato or are you going to grow some and talk to me."

He hesitated before answering. "I'm sorry Carly, I really am, but lately I've just been feeling a lot of stuff and I didn't want you around me with me acting like I was. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Guilty about what?"

"That." He pointed to my belly, which was covered up by a sweatshirt, and then went back to looking down at his shoes. I never wanted him to feel like this was his fault, because it wasn't.

"Freddie, I-"

"We got to go." He hustled away too fast for me to try and stop him. I felt horrible knowing that he felt that way. But why now? What made him feel so guilty all of a sudden.

The rest of the day went on pretty dully. The classes were boring, the teachers were boring, even the students were boring. I knew without Sam and Freddie that my life would be horrible. I had to get them back. After school, I sent a fake text to Sam, saying that I was her mom and she needed to meet me at Groovy Smoothie because I wanted her to meet my new boyfriend. I knew it wasn't the best excuse, but it was enough to get her to come. As she walked in, I saw her search for her mom. When she didn't see her, she frowned and started to head out.

"No Sam, wait!" I yelled from my table. She turned around, looked at me, and started to head out as if I wasn't there. "Sam!" I raced after her as best I could without hurting myself. I eventually caught up to her. "Thank goodness I caught you. I need to talk to you." She just looked at me with a blank stare, as if she didn't even care. "So, um," I continued, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this before. You're my best friend, I didn't want to disappoint you or anything. I'm not a slut, I promise. I just made a mistake. I need you, Sam, I really need you right now."

I saw a tear start to form in her eye and I knew I was forgiven. She pulled me in for a hug and started to cry, causing me to cry too. Ugh, stupid hormones. After all the tears were gone, we headed back into Groovy Smoothie and actually had a conversation.

"So what does it feel like?" She asked curiously.

"I don't really know how to explain it. Weird, I guess."

"Are you sure that smoothie is ok for you to drink? I don't want you getting sick."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. That part of the pregnancy has pretty much passed, for the most part anyway."

"Where the baby daddy?" She asked playfully. I wanted to tell her I didn't know or it had something to do with school, but I had to tell her the truth.

"He's been avoiding me lately…" I said with my head down looking at my smoothie.

"Why? Carly, give me the ok and I'll kick him so hard he won't be able to pee for 5 days!" She stood up, angrily, and was ready to pounce. It humored me a little.

"No, Sam. It's not his fault. He's been feeling really guilty about…this." I looked down at my baby bump and she knew what I was talking about. She sat down and I knew something was up. "What?" I asked, wondering why she looked sad all of a sudden.

"About that, um, I sort of told him it was his fault you were pregnant. But I swear Carly I didn't mean it! It was when I was mad at you two!"

"It's ok, Sam. I know you were mad. But we have to talk to him. He still thinks that he ruined my life."

"But Carly, didn't he?" I thought about what she had just said. And then I came to the conclusion, no he didn't. Freddie wasn't the only one there that day when we conceived our child, I was there too. I tempted him and we did it. _We _did it, together. I never wanted him to feel like he pressured me into to something, because he didn't.

"No he didn't." I simply said. I paid for both of our smoothies and we both left together to Bushwell.

**At Bushwell **

When we got to my apartment, we immediately called Freddie to meet us there. He didn't want to, saying that he was busy with homework, which we knew was a lie. So, a couple minutes after our phone call, Sam decided to handle things her way. She went over to his apartment, grabbed him by the legs, and dragged him over to mine. I wasn't all for the idea, but it did give me a chance to talk to him.

"Sam! You can't just take me against my will, that's illegal!" She straightened out his red button down shirt and saw me sitting on the stool in front of the computer facing him. He stood there looking at me for a moment. I had taken off my sweatshirt and you could see my bump outline by my shirt. He had never seen it so big. I had made sure to wear a sweatshirt whenever I'm around anyone, including him. He looked at it and a tear strolled down his cheek. He wiped it as fast as it had come and turned around to go home.

"No, you're not going anywhere. You need to talk to her about this." Sam said, blocking the door.

"There's nothing to talk about." He tried to make his way through Sam, but obviously that didn't work.

"Freddie, please talk to me." I stood up and walked towards him, placing myself directly in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Freddie, this is _our _baby. Not yours, not mine, but ours. We made it together and I don't want you to ever feel like this is your fault, no matter how convincing Sam can make herself sound when she's mad." Sam smiled, knowing that she could be very persuasive.

"I know that, but I can't help thinking that this wouldn't be happening if I had just been smart enough to use the common sense god gave me to use something. If I had, then we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Would you stop saying that? It's my responsibility as much as it is yours. So just get over it and help me!" I didn't want to sound mad, or bossy, but I felt that was the only way to get him to snap out of it.

He looked at me, into my eyes, for the first time in a while. It felt so good to be able to know that we were going to be ok. A smile emerged on his face and I knew he was better. I jumped into his arms and he didn't hesitate to pull me in. I rested my head in between his head and shoulder and we stood like that for a long time. Eventually Sam went home and we were alone. Spencer was with Socko and Freddie's mom was still at work. This was our time right now, and we weren't going to waste it. We sat down on the couch and fell asleep in each other's arms. I knew this didn't mean we were together, but it did mean that there was nothing that could tear us apart.

**Yay! They all made up! Sorry this was like really fast paced (like they all made up really quickly w/o an argument) but I didn't really want to make it complicated. Besides, there is going to be a WHOLE BUTTLOAD of drama in the next chapter, I promise! So, chapter 7 should be out today, either like in the next couple hours or later tonight but it will be out today! So please review and tell me what you think!:)**


	7. iFeel something for you

**Hello people! I'm so sorry I didn't get another chapter out last night. I went out and wasn't back until 11. I didn't plan on being out for so long! But here it is! I'm going to TRY to get another one out today but no promises. I got stuff to do and don't know how long it's going to take. But, enjoy! Oh and happy almost halloween!**

**I do not own iCarly.**

**5 months pregnant**

"Are you guys ready? I mean, I'm not, how could you be ready? Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! I could just-"

"Sam!" Freddie and I chuckled in unison, interrupting her long rant. We were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for our names to be called. Today was the day.

"What? C'mon, you have to be at least a little bit excited." She was squirming in her seat with excitement. It was kind of funny, I thought.

"Yeah, it's exciting but we don't even know if we want to find out the sex of the baby. Maybe it's better as a surprise." I said. I looked at Freddie and he nodded. I could tell he wanted to know, but he respected my wishes and didn't argue. I loved that about him.

Sam sat there, dumbstruck, as if we had just shot her. "Are you kidding me! How am I going to know what color clothes to get it, or what color to paint the nursery or-"

"Just get neutral colors like yellow or green."

"Ew, green? On a baby? Someone needs to go on What Not to Wear." Sam said and turned in her chair away from us.

"Are you pouting?" Freddie asked, amused.

"No! You guys are just being unfair! I want to know if I'm having a goddaughter or godson!" We had announced to her that we wanted her to be the godmother, to no surprise, and she was more than ecstatic. We also wanted Spencer to be the godfather, but obviously we couldn't ask yet. The day to tell him was getting closer and closer. It wasn't like we had a specific day to tell him or anything, but we could only hide this secret for so long.

"Sam, trust me, you're going to find out eventually." I said.

"Not soon enough." She pouted again. I gave up and turned back to Freddie.

"So, are you excited?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course. I get to see my son today." He smiled. He wanted a boy more than anything. I wasn't opposed to the idea, but I loved play fighting with him.

"Freddie, I know you want a boy, but let's face it, we're having a daughter."

"Whatever, I guess we'll find out today." I wanted to argue, but then I realized maybe finding out the sex wasn't that bad an idea after all. The doctor called our names after about another 5 minutes. Sam wished us luck and we headed in. It was so much easier to have her around. Her support meant the world to us.

"So, how are you guys today?" The doctor asked as I got situated on the bed type thing. He squirted the clear, bluish gel on my belly and rubbed it around until it was spread around enough. Then, they took the little device they always use during these, and rubbed it around.

"We're good." Freddie answered for me, after noticing all my attention was on the monitor that held a picture of our baby. It wasn't all that clear, but it was enough.

"And did you guys want to know the gender today?"

"No, that's all right-"

"Yes, we do." I interrupted Freddie. He looked at me with a confused stare, but I confirmed that this was what I wanted to do. He smiled ear to ear and I could tell he was more than excited.

"Ok then." She moved the little device around a bit more. "So here is the heartbeat, and there is the head…" I took my attention off the monitor for a second and looked at Freddie. His eyes were tearing up but I could tell he was willing himself not to cry. I grabbed his hand and he immediately looked down at me.

"It's ok." I assured him and he smiled. I turned and focused on the monitor again.

"Those are its legs…oh, congratulations you too. You're having a beautiful baby girl." She wiped off the gel and left me and Freddie alone for a few minutes.

"Oh my gosh, a girl. We're actually having a girl." I said in shock. I sat up and looked at Freddie who couldn't hold his tears anymore; they were coming out like a waterfall. "Freddie, I know it's not a boy like you wanted but-"

"Carly, I'm crying because I'm happy!" He said, trying to wipe them up, but they just kept coming. I pulled him into a hug and we stood like that until the doctor came in. She had printed out some pictures of our daughter and we gladly accepted them. They said we now need to come in every 3 weeks instead of every month, seeing as how I'm getting farther along.

"So!" Sam was standing directly in front of the door we came out of, anticipating our answer.

I looked at Freddie and gave him the ok to tell her. "It's a girl!" Sam jumped up and down, screaming "it's a girl" in the middle of the waiting room, until we told her to knock it off.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited! I'm having a goddaughter!" We all hugged and got into Freddie car for the ride home.

"So what's her name going to be? Sam asked while eating some fried chicken. We had stopped at Bojangles for some food.

"Um, we're not sure yet. We've discussed it but aren't positive." I said, taking a sip of my water.

"Well I like the name Lil' Mama. You know, like the rapper. Also, that's what I would name my daughter." Freddie and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Sam joined in and it was just a good day. I hoped it would last. We dropped Sam off at her place and headed to Bushwell. When we got there, Freddie checked to see if his mom was back from work. Fortunately, she wasn't and we headed over to my apartment.

"So, what do you want to do?" Freddie asked me, sitting on my couch next to me.

"Well, we could look at more baby names. Or look at catalogs for the nursery."

"Whatever you want to do Carly." He looked at me with a smile and I wanted nothing more but to kiss him. He was so beautiful and caring and I loved him. My thoughts were interrupted by a bug turn in my stomach.

"Ow!" I yelled, clutching my stomach, holding Freddie's extended hand.

"Carly, what's wrong?" He panicked.

The pain subsided and I sat back down on the couch. "To be honest, I don't know. My stomach kind of flipped."

"The doctor said at this stage of your pregnancy, you will start to feel the baby move." Freddie assured me.

"That was the baby?" I looked down at my huge baby bump, which was covered by a sweatshirt, and rubbed it. I started tearing up because I had never felt it do anything. All I ever saw was the fuzzy picture on the monitor. But to really feel it move was something completely different.

"Carly, are you ok?" Freddie asked when he saw me crying. I didn't answer his question. I grabbed his face and pulled it in for a kiss. He hesitated at first but kissed me back eventually. I wrapped my hands into his hair and held me by my back. I climbed on top of him, still managing to kiss. He pulled my sweatshirt off so we could touch more of each other. It was real, I thought. We're actually kissing. Me and Freddie actually kissing. It was weird, but it felt so right. I never thought in a million years that I would ever be kissing Freddie Benson on my living room couch when I was pregnant with his child. But I was, and it was amazing.

"Are you sure?" He asked, coming up for air. We had been making out for atleast 4 minutes.

"Definitely. Are you?" I asked. I mean, why wouldn't I be sure. I've been the one you has been wanting us to be together in the first place. I was more than sure. Was he?

"Of course, Carly. The only reason I said we shouldn't be together in the beginning was because I didn't know how things were going to turn out. But things are going great and I just think that you and I should raise our daughter together.

"I completely agree." I said. I headed in for another make out session but then the door handle to our front door turned. I thought it was Sam, but then I saw Spencer. _Oh my god. _He was holding two bags of groceries and didn't notice me and Freddie at first. I hopped off of him and tried to find my sweatshirt so I could cover up my huge belly, but it was too late. He was staring at it like he had just watched someone get murdered. Freddie tried to cover me up, but it was no use. Spencer dropped the bag he was holding, and I heard the eggs crack. Oh no wait, that was his heart.

"Carly, you're not….not pregnant are you?" He managed to get out. I couldn't speak. I was out of air and I felt like I was going to pass out. I tried to move, tried to run away, but my feet were glued to where I was standing.

"Spencer-" Freddie tried to answer for me.

"You need to leave, Freddie." I had never heard him sound so mean and cold. He was really ticked.

"I'm not going anywhere. I think we all need to talk about this and-"

"Now Freddie!" Spencer yelled, losing his patience.

"He's not leaving Spencer!" I finally found the courage to speak.

"Fine, then I am."

"Spencer don't!" But it was too late. He was out the door, leaving me and Freddie alone. After 3 hours, Spencer had still not come home. Freddie and I both feared that maybe something happened to him. Like he was so mad that he wasn't focused while driving and crashed.

"I think I have to go." Freddie said while we were lying in my bed. We had taken a nap to try and dull the pain but it didn't work.

"Please don't leave me alone. I don't know how long Spencer is going to be out. For all I know, he may never come back." I hated that I sounded scared and sad, but I couldn't hide it.

"You can come with me. I'm sure my mom won't mind if you hang there for a while. I just need to be home by 8." I decided to go with him, not having any other choice. When we got there, we saw Ms. Benson sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Mom, what are you-" As we got closer to the kitchen, we saw that she wasn't alone. Spencer was sitting right beside her. Freddie and I froze. We we're dead.

**Ooooohhhh cliffhanger! I've never done one of those before. Did you like it! I told you there was going to be drama! I'll try to get another chapter out by tonight but I make no promises! Please please review and thanks for reading!:)**


	8. iFeel something for you part II

**Hi again! Thanks for reading! Sorry, I said I would get this chapter out on Sunday but I got wrapped up in homework (You can thank my math teacher for that). Anyways, this takes place right after the last chapter, hence the part II:) Please enjoy and review!**

**5 months pregnant**

**I do not own iCarly.**

We both stood there, in front of the two adults that cared for us the most, in dead silence. Ms. Benson's face was surprisingly calm, but Spencer was in full panic mode. His legs were shaking and his fists were clenched. His face was so red faced I thought he was going to burst. I wanted to say something, an apology, anything. But my mouth wouldn't move. Neither would my feet. So I stood there behind Freddie, who attempted to speak.

"Mom, I think we need to sit down and talk about this, together. All of us." Freddie said as if he was talking to a criminal that just threatened to kill him.

"No, I don't think we do. Spencer told me everything I need to know. Carly, I think it's best you leave now." She said to me.

"I think it would be better if I stayed."

"Leave me house, or I will _make _you leave my house."

"Mom!" Freddie tried to help me, but I knew he couldn't.

"It's…ok. I'll leave." As I started to turn away, without thinking, I leaned my head in to kiss Freddie. His lips were dry from being scared, but his mouth was warm and welcoming. He was surprised and leaned back, away from me, which made me feel like dirt. Like we weren't making out on the couch just ten minutes ago. Maybe he just didn't want to kiss me because Spencer and Ms. Benson were standing right there, right? It didn't matter anyways, because I was already on my way out.

**Freddie POV**

"It's…ok. I'll leave. Carly said as if she had just been kicked in the shin. Her head was down and she was on the break of crying. I wanted to comfort her, I did, but it wasn't the right time. My mom was right there and she would probably just yell at both of us. When Carly leaned in for a kiss, I jerked back, not knowing what else to do. I tried to grab her arm and pull her back, but she was already out the door. As I turned to go after her, I felt Spencer's hand on my shoulder, restricting me to go any further.

"We need to talk." He said harshly, and then let go of my arm. The two went into the living room and I followed.

"Talk." I said as I sat down on the recliner chair across from the loveseat they were sitting on.

"First off, how the hell did this happen? You and Carly aren't even dating?"

"It was only one time! We didn't think it would do any damage-"

"Freddie, it only takes one time! I mean, look what happened to me." My mom said. Yep, it's true. My mom had me when she was 18 with a guy she had thought she loved. After about 5 months of pregnancy, he left her, and turned his life over to alcohol and drugs. I never talked about it to anyone. Carly doesn't even know. "I tried my hardest to try and teach you about abstinence! And if you didn't agree with that, I also taught you about protection! I mean, jeez Freddie! What does it take?" She had stood up while she was ranting and finally sat back down when she was done. I had never seen my mom so angry before. And seeing as how she's my mom and every little thing is the biggest hazard, that's a shock.

"It was an accident." I managed to say while also trying to keep the tears from coming. I had just gotten over feeling bad about getting Carly pregnant a few months ago and now she had to bring all of it up again. "I know it's my fault, trust me, I know. But me and Carly have moved past that fact and are looking forward to-"

"Giving it up for adoption? Because that's the right answer for this baby."

"Ms. Benson, I don't think-"

"You hush!" She yelled at Spencer. By just looking at him, I could tell he was scared. Scared for himself or Carly, I don't know. But he definitely didn't know what he was going to say, or frankly, do. "Now as I was saying, it can't possibly benefit from you and Carly. First off, you guys are not financially stable for a baby."

"I can get a job!"

"I wasn't finished, Fredward." She said sternly. "You and Carly aren't emotionally ready for a baby either. It takes time and work to take care of it. It's going to need-"

"Would you stop calling my baby an _it_? We're having a girl. That's right, I'm having a daughter. And no one is going to tell me that I have to give her up. Carly and I made the decision together that we're going to raise her, with your support or not." I was directly in my mother's face. I had never stood up to her like that and I was afraid how she would react. And I was right to be afraid. Her hand came flying across my face so hard, I stumbled backwards.

"Freddie, are you ok?" Spencer came running by my side and helped me up.

"I'm fine." I looked at my mother with pure rage. I hated her. I really hated her. First she was going to try and tell me what's best for my daughter and now she just up and slaps me. Not ok.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again, do you hear me. I am your mother and I know what's best for you."

"That's the thing mom, you don't know what's best for me! You think you know me so well, but you don't! If you did, then you would've noticed I spend more time at Carly's apartment than I do here! There was a reason for that! I wanted to make sure Carly and _my baby_ was ok. Obviously, you don't care about me, Carly, or my child. If you did, you wouldn't be trying to separate us." I was tired from all the yelling and my eyes were red and stinging with tears. The last time me and my mom had ever gotten into a fight as big as this, is when I first asked about my dad. That's how bad this was.

"Do you not understand what I'm telling you right now? Teenagers cannot support a child like grownups can. And if you would just come to your senses and see that, your daughter's life would be ten times better." I stood there, trying to reply, but I couldn't. I wanted to agree, and at a certain point I did, but I didn't agree enough to actually take action and give up my child.

"I need to go." I say, and don't give her a chance to say anything else. Spencer runs after me, at least tries to, but can't catch up with me. I'm gone, I just wish I knew where I was going.

**2 hours later…**

**7:00 PM**

Find myself in front Sam's house, ringing her doorbell. I'm out of breath and I'm starving. Sam opens the door with a big tomato in her hand. I want to question her, but I don't have the energy.

"Hey, Freddork. What are you doing here?" I could hear Radio Head in the background and her mom shouting at something (probably the cat).

"I just needed someplace to go. Mind if I chill here for a while?"

"Only if you don't mind a little crazy lady." She said, referring to her mom. I didn't mind at all, as long as it was away from my mom. I rested myself on Sam's couch that I always found unusually comfortable, seeing as she has the cheapest furniture known to man. I could smell bacon and eggs frying even though it was late. I put the pieces together and concluded that she was making an omelet.

"Breakfast for dinner?" I asked with my eyes closed. I was exhausted but I was too hungry to fall asleep.

"You know it! Want some?" She asked turning one of the bacon pieces over.

"Hit me."

After about another twenty minutes of cooking, the food was done and I dug in. Sam had never seen me eat so fast. _I've _never seen me eat so fast. "Sorry." I said with my mouth full. "I'm starving."

"I can tell." Sam chuckled and began eating. "So you going to tell me why you're here?"

I hesitated for a moment then decided to come clean. "My mom found out about Carly and told me we should give the baby up for adoption." I waited for her to disagree but she didn't. She just continued eating. "What are you thinking?"

"Just that she makes _some _sense. I mean, someone probably could provide more than you guys could. But it's totally up to you and Carly. I support you no matter what."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think you should go home and be with Carly. The last thing she needs is to be alone. I would go too, but I have a bad feeling my mom would kill our cat while I'm away." Good point, I thought. I stood and hugged Sam. I wouldn't have hugged her in other circumstances, but we had grown closer lately. Not too close though.

"Just one more thing before I leave." I said, stepping of the door frame onto the porch. "Should we give out child up for adoption?" I wasn't considering it when my mom said it but if someone else agreed with her, I would probably give it a second thought, even thought that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"You want the truth?"

"I want the truth."

"I think it would be better…if you guys kept it. I can't imagine what it would be like to not know who my parents were and why they didn't want me. It's hard enough not knowing who my dad is." She closed the door, not to be rude or anything, but to show me that I needed to go be with Carly.

**At Bushwell**

"Carly are you-" I started to ask until I saw Spencer sitting next to her at the table. Carly wasn't covering her bump and it was big. Well, as big as a 5 month pregnant baby bump should be. I came up to where she was sitting, bent down, and kissed her, right in front of Spencer. I didn't care what he had to say. I just wanted to let her know that I was there for her, and I wasn't going to leave. "Are you ok?" I finished.

**Carly POV**

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where were you?"

"I had to clear my head. I went over to Sam's. I hope that was ok." He said, uneasily.

"Freddie, its fine." I grabbed his hand. He sat across from me at the table but we still managed to hold hands.

"Now look you two, I'm not all for this. But I'm not going to leave you hanging out in the streets. I'll try to support you as best I can." Spencer said. After Freddie had left, he came back over, angry at first, but then calmed down. We sat down talking for over 2 hours, and then Freddie had come back.

"You will? Really?" Freddie said, obviously excited. "But I thought you wanted me and Carly to give up the baby."

"At first I did, but after seeing you in like, full daddy mode, it made me realize you're not just this nerdy little kid I used to know. You're a father." I started tearing up, just thinking about Freddie ranting about his daughter. I wish I would've seen it. "But, unfortunately, Ms. Benson didn't see it that way."

"What do you mean?" I asked, scared.

"She still doesn't believe you two should be parents at 16. She's not supporting you guys."

"Am I still allowed to live there?" Freddie asked. His voice was shaking and I squeezed his hand a little harder, assuring him it was going to be ok.

"Yeah, you are. But if it gets too rough over there, you're always welcome here." Spencer kissed me on my head and went to his room and went to sleep. I looked at Freddie, and he looked at me, and we fell into each others' arms, kissing.

**Da-da-da-dahhh! That was my superhero voice, by the way:) Did you guys like it! I did:) So that kind of tied up all the strings with relationships so the next chapter may be kind of dull but I'll try to make it interesting! Plea please please please please please review! Oh, and thank you to the people that did review and add me to their story alerts and favorite author/story! Thanks again!**


	9. iCan't deal with this

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I got bored with my homework and decided to make an update! Now, as I said last time this is probably not the best chapter. I was going to skip right to the birth, but I felt that the problem in this chapter needed to be adressed. If it's boring, I'm so sorry! But I will update again either Friday or Saturday, hey, maybe even Thursday depending on how I feel. So please enjoy! And always review!...and wash your hands...**

**7 months pregnant (I know I skipped 6 months. Deal with it.)**

**I do not own iCarly.**

"Um…definitely that one!" I point to the color swatch that he's holding in his left hand that reads "Carnation Pink". We were at Home Depot trying to pick out a color for the nursery.

"I like the rose one." Freddie says, frustrating me. I was 7 months pregnant and I really didn't want to hear what _he wanted. _At this point, everybody at school, and frankly the whole world, knew about me. I had gotten hate mail from iCarly viewers saying I'm a slut and all that jazz. It sucked, yeah, but for the most part I got through it. This was the first time Freddie and I had been out together with me showing like I was. I mean, I tried to cover up as best I could, but a sweatshirt could only do so much.

"Maybe we should get a yellow…" I suggested, trying to avoid a fight. We had been getting into huge arguments over nothing lately. I knew why, obviously. "I like this one." I held up a "Canary Yellow" color swatch. Freddie's eyes shaped as if he didn't like it. _Seriously? _"C'mon Freddie! The baby is going to be here in less than two months! She's going to need someplace to sleep, don't you think?"

"Wow, two months…" Freddie said, very quietly. It seemed so surreal. We were really going to be parents. We were going to be responsible for another human life. And for two 16 year olds, it's a lot of weight on your shoulders.

"Yeah, so let's just bring a couple home and see what Spencer and Sam think." I said, grabbing all the swatches that we had picked out and walked away before he could debate. The ride home was awkward, as it usually was. We didn't like talking about the needs of the baby, just the fun stuff. Like names, or what she'll be like or talk like. We loved talking about those things. But when it came to diapers, cribs, and food, it was like war. Trust me, I wish I knew why. We arrived at Bushwell and headed up to my apartment. When we went inside, Sam was on my computer and Spencer was watching celebrities under water.

"Hey, Spence. Can I ask you something?" I asked, sitting down on the couch next to him. It was getting harder and harder to sit down but Spencer was helping me. "Thanks. Anyways, do you like these pinks or this yellow?" I held up all the swatches.

"I like the rose pink." _Great_, now I get to receive a bunch of lip from Freddie. I looked at him and he shrugged.

"We can do the Carnation Pink of you really want to." I ran over to him, awkwardly, and kissed him. He kissed me back and I resisted the urge to start making out with him. My hormones were going crazy and that's like all I wanted for the past few months. I was like a vampire but didn't want blood, I wanted tongue.

"Thanks Freddie." I said once I stepped back.

"When are you guys going to start decorating?" Sam asked, while still focusing on the computer.

"Probably next week, after we get all of the furniture."

"And how are you going to cough up enough cash to buy it? Cribs and stuff are expensive."

"She's right you know." Spencer said, getting up from the couch to join us by the counter. "Furniture is really expensive and neither of you have jobs."

"Well you said you were going to help us out right?" I asked, panicking. I kind of figured Spencer would pay for all of that stuff, but it was kind of sounding like he wasn't.

"Carly, I'm not the one having a baby. It's your guys' responsibility."

"Spencer, we don't have that much cash! We have $400.00 at most between the both of us!" Freddie yelled.

"Guys, I told you I would help you out but I didn't say I would do everything. You act like I have all this money but in reality, I'm an artist! The pay ain't so good." Our hearts sank. How were we supposed to pay for a baby all by ourselves? We didn't have jobs, neither me nor Freddie received allowance, and the only income I ever make is on my birthday which isn't for another 6 months! And even if we did get jobs, there was no way we would be able to raise enough money in time to buy what we needed for the baby.

"Spencer, what are we supposed to do?" I ask, my voice cracking a little. I tried to hold back tears as best I could.

"I don't know. But you better figure it out soon because you're running out of time. Look, I have to go. I have a business meeting with one of my clients at 3:00. I'll see you guys later." We watched him leave and once he was gone, I broke down. Freddie tried to hold me but I was shaking too hard. Sam sat me down on the couch and comforted me as best she could.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Freddie, my voice uneasy from crying so much.

"I guess I could start looking for a job." Freddie said, hopelessly.

"I guess." I didn't know what else to say. I mean, what could I say?

"Hey, when is your appointment Carly?" Sam asked. I had an ultrasound appointment today. I was excited in the beginning of the day, but the course of events kind of distracted me.

"5:00." I was falling asleep at didn't feel like talking. To be honest, I wanted to be alone, but I couldn't tell them to leave. Once my eyes were closed, I felt Freddie kiss me on the forehead and then I heard them leave. After the door was closed completely, I opened my eyes and headed upstairs to the future nursery. It was completely bland; the walls were gray, the floor carpet was a boring tan color, and there wasn't anything it there besides plastic coverings for the floor. Even though it wasn't much, I started crying all over again just think about what it was _going _to be. There were going to be toys everywhere, a beautiful white crib just by the window, her name spelled out above it, a changing station, a diaper warmer, everything. It sort of felt weird being excited about having a baby. I was 16 year old girl having a baby with a 16 year old boy. We weren't ready, although we didn't really have a choice. This baby was coming, no matter what.

When 5:00 rolled around I was out. Freddie had to shake me awake, and when I finally did wake up, I wasn't happy. I was dreaming about living in the country, on a farm, and raising my children with my husband. I didn't want to leave that.

"Are you ok?" Freddie asked me on the way to the hospital. I was really quiet and was staring out the window, blankly. "Hello?" He asked again after minutes of not answering.

"Huh?" I turned to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." That was not all. I was scared about the future and scared for our daughter's sake. I wanted her to grow up in a stable family, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen, for a while at least.

"Carly, I know you're scared. I am too, but we're going to have to get over it, for her sake." He extended his hand over to my bump. He knew I loved when he rubbed it, and the baby liked it too. She always kicked when he did it, and I loved it when she kicked.

When we got to the hospital, we did our normal routine; tell the lady our names, wait for them to be called, be called, go in, and watch out baby on an unappealing screen which made my eyes hurt, but it was worth it.

"And as you probably already know, that's the head, the arms, the legs…" She rambled on as she normally did. Don't get me wrong, I loved seeing my baby, but today just wasn't a good day. I know I shouldn't be wrapping my head around this too much, seeing that it's just money and somehow we'd find a way to get some, but it was my daughter's future we were talking about. It was a harsh subject. I turned away from the monitor to look at Freddie. Every time we would come to one of these he was always so captivated by the baby. He was mesmerized by her and it was really cute to watch.

When he noticed me looking at him he asked, "What?"

"You're amazing." I simply said. I didn't smile, I didn't frown, I just said it because it was true.

"Well, I try." He jokes, but it wasn't a joke. He was great to stay there with me through this whole process. Not a lot of teen dads did that. I felt really lucky. As usual, after the ultrasound was over, she printed out pictures and told us to come back in another 3 weeks. That would be our last appointment before the baby was born. It was overwhelming. When we returned to Bushwell, Spencer was back, in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey guys. Up for pizza?" He asked when he noticed us. It didn't really make a difference if we wanted pizza or not, seeing as how he was already making it. Lucky for us, we did.

"Pineapple!" Freddie and I screamed in unison. That was one of the things we had in common. A pizza didn't exist without pineapple.

"So have you guys figured out the money issue yet?"

"No, not yet. But here are some pictures from the ultrasound. You can pretty much see her whole body now. It's amazing." Freddie said, proud of his daughter. I loved when he talked about her, it was so cute.

"Well, I came up with an idea!" Spencer proudly said after he was done looking at the pictures. I couldn't take him seriously with his Kiss the Cook apron and flour all over his face.

"Shoot." I told him, sitting down next to Freddie on one of the stools. I don't know how I managed to get up there, but I was never going to attempt it again.

"Well, you know how people get a bunch of gifts at baby showers?"

"Yeah…?"

"Why don't you guys have one and get a bunch of stuff for the baby! I'll even get you a crib!"

"That's sounds kind of scummy." I said, not wanted to shoot down Spencer's idea, but it seemed wrong to throw a party just for the gifts.

"Actually, it's not." Freddie interrupted. "It's tradition for people to get gifts for a baby shower so it's not like we're stealing from them. That's pretty good Spencer!"

They both looked at me, waiting for my answer. "Sounds good! Let's do it!" I said, and they both jumped for joy. I got off the stool, hugged Spencer, and kissed Freddie. For once, everything was going good.

**There you go! I know, not the best but the next chapter is going to have something very _very _special in it! I'm pretty sure you can guess but please read it and find out! Please please please with a cherry on top reveiw!:))))) Thanks again!**


	10. iLove you

**Hello again! Thank you for reviewing to everyone that did and that added me to their favorite author/story! I really appriciate it. I will try to put all of your names into the thext chapter's intro! So, here it is! I really like this chapter, and it's long so bonus! Please enjoy!**

**8 months and 2 weeks pregnant**

**I do not own iCarly.**

It was Tuesday morning and I couldn't of felt any better. The sun was up and it wasn't raining like it had been the previous week. When I sat up in my bed, I turned my head and saw Freddie still sleeping beside me. He had fallen asleep rubbing my stomach like he did every night. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping, like a little 8 year old boy. I kissed him on the lips, causing him to open his eyes and kiss me back.

"Good morning." I said after we were done.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep? I wasn't crowding you was I?"

"No, you were fine. I like having you sleep over." I cuddled my neck in between his head and shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Well that's good because I'm going to be over here a lot more when the baby comes." He kissed me on my forehead and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. After we had gotten dressed and cleaned ourselves up a bit, we went downstairs, where Spencer was already making breakfast. I took the elevator, due to the fact that I was almost 9 months pregnant and the stairs were a hassle.

"Morning, Spence. What are you cooking?" I ask when the elevator finally arrives. I go and sit on the chair at the table that has a special cushion that the doctor recommended.

"Your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes!" Spencer said excitedly, but his tone changes drastically when he sees Freddie walk down from the stairs. "Did you sleep here last night?"

"Uh…yeah…" Freddie said hesitantly.

"In Carly's room? On her bed? _With her_?" He hammered questions on him. Freddie stood in place at the bottom of the stairs, not being able to move. His fear kept him glued to the floor.

"I swear we didn't do anything! Besides, what else worse can happen? I mean, she's already pregnant." He tried to make a joke, which, frankly, made Spencer madder.

"That's not funny-"

"Ow!" I scream. A sharp pain cut through the bottom part of my back and lower stomach like a knife. I stood up, trying to ease the pain, but nothing worked. Spencer and Freddie rushed by my side and tried to help me, but there was nothing they could do. After a few more seconds of the agonizing feeling, it subsided and I sat back down, sweating.

"Carly, are you ok? Spencer asked, holding my hand.

"Yeah, I think so. That really hurt." I look down at my belly. I was 8 months and 2 weeks and the doctor said I had atleast 3 more weeks until she was ready to come out. Freddie got down on his knees and rubbed it, calming me down. I kissed him, thanking him, and he went to help Spencer with breakfast.

"So have you guys thought of a date for the baby shower? You're sort of running out of time." Spencer asked while we were eating.

"The 16th of December. So next week." I said. We had painted the nursery last month and Spencer had already bought our crib for us and the room looked rather nice.

"Yeah, everyone is invited! But we have to plan more, you know like the venue, the theme, all of that stuff." Freddie said excitedly. I smiled at his enthusiasm and he smiled back. I was so happy we ended up like this. In the beginning, I never thought we would be here. I thought he would leave me the second he found out I was pregnant. Fortunately, that wasn't the case and he was there for me. It was right at that very moment that I realized-

"Ow!" Another sharp pain interrupted my thoughts. "Spencer, make it stop, please!" I begged. Freddie raced me to the couch and tried to calm me down but I was in too much pain. Spencer started to the 911, but the pain stopped just in time. He hung up and sat by me and Freddie on the couch.

"Carly, I'm pretty sure that's not normal…"

"Obviously!" I didn't mean to sound rude, but _c'mon. _I have a little leeway, seeing as how I'm frekin' almost 9 months pregnant!

"What should we do?" Freddie asked. His voice was shaking and so were his hands. I could tell he was scared.

"I'm fine, really. It's probably just the baby kicking. I just ate too much, ok? Now can we please make these baby shower preparations?" I asked Freddie impatiently. I didn't want to make a big deal out of this. I knew what they were thinking. _Maybe the baby is coming. _It's not, I tell myself, it just can't be. I'm not ready yet. I'm not mentally prepared yet to be a mom, even though I've had 9 months to suck it all in. But it's never really real until I see her. And when I do, hopefully I will be ready.

Spencer left at around 5:00 for his date. He had been seeing this girl that he met at a Red Lobster and they have been together no stop for the past 2 months. It's good that he's found someone else to worry about than just me. Freddie and I started working on the baby shower details, but the pain kept coming back. After a while, Freddie thought it was best if I took a nap or lied down, so I did. The feeling still kept stabbing at me, but I was so exhausted from it, that I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, I was wet. I lifted up the covers and noticed a puddle where my pants were. _Oh Crap! _

"Freddie!" I screamed, panicking.

"Yeah?" He yelled from downstairs.

"Either I just peed my pants or…" I hesitated.

"Or!" I heard the panic in his voice.

"Freddie, I'm having the baby, NOW!" I rushed out of bed as quickly as I could and changed into something not as…moist. Freddie helped me down the stairs, not being able to wait for the elevator. We hopped into his car and headed to the hospital. This was it.

When we arrived at the hospital, all hell broke loose. The lady at the front desk told us to wait patiently, seeing as how the doctor was busy. Oh boy, I thought.

"Excuse me, but I can't wait! My girlfriend is in labor and needs attention, pronto!" Freddie yelled at the receptionist. She seemed mad and irritable but so did Freddie. It could go either way. Luckily the doctor stepped in just in time.

"Sorry about that. I was delivering another baby." He said in a friendly tone. "Now, you are-"

"Ow!" I scream in pain for the 4th time in the past 20 minutes. This was getting worse. "Please make it go away, please!" I didn't know what else to do, so I screamed, _loudly_. Everybody in the waiting room stared but I didn't care. The pain was getting bad and I wanted it to be over.

"It's ok Carly. Calm down." Freddie tells me.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! I'm in pain that you couldn't even imagine! So shut up Benson and lead me to a frekin bed so I can pop out your arrogant little child!" I screamed. I didn't mean any of it, I just said anything that came to my mind and would get them to take me to room. I guess it worked because they sat me in a wheelchair and pushed me to god knows where. I was paying attention, my eyes were closed and I was falling asleep.

I woke up later in a robe, lying in a bed in a hospital room. It was a private room and Freddie was sleeping next to me in an armchair, holding my hand. I felt dizzy and I was still in pain.

"Freddie?" I try to shake him awake. "Freddie, wake up."

"Hey, sorry." He stood up to kiss me and sat back down.

"What's going on?"

"You're in labor."

_No dip Sherlock, _I wanted to say, but only because I was uncomfortable and wanted this whole process to be over with. "For how long?"

"For about 2 hours. The doctor said you are about 5 centimeters dilated and he gave you an epidural to reduce the pain of the contractions. You were asleep, but I'm surprised you didn't wake up when he gave you the shot."

"Good, I hate needles."

"I know." He chuckled. _*Party Rock is the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time!*_ Freddie's phone rang. It was Sam, that was the ringtone she had set for her caller ID. "Just a sec." He said, and answered it. "Hey Sam."

"Benson, I'm on my way!"

"Uh, ok? I called you like an hour ago…"

"Yeah, I know but my cat ate my phone so we had to wait for it to…come out…"

"Gross Sam!"

"Calm down I washed it off. Spencer is on his way too. Bye!"

"Later." He hung up. "Sam is on her way and so is Spencer. You're going to be alright, I promise."

"Freddie, I've been trying to tell you something but I don't know how to say it…" I hesitated.

"Just tell me." He sat back down in the armchair and grabbed my hand once again.

"I love you, Freddie Benson. I'm sorry t took me this long to realize it."

He didn't seem surprised or shocked in any way, he just replied, "I love you too."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. I wasn't expecting him to say anything back, but now that he did, Yay!

He chuckled. "Yes, really." He stood up, and kissed me, but I didn't want him to stop. I grabbed his hair and pulled it towards me harder. He didn't seem to mind either, because he climbed onto the bed beside me and we continued kissing. This wasn't the right time, I know, but this was the first time I had ever felt so close to him. Even when we had sex it didn't feel like we were close. It felt like we were really distant and scared. But now I felt as if we had known each other our entire lives, which we had.

We were interrupted by the doctor, awkwardly. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but you have visitors. Shall I let them in?" He asked politely. By that point, Freddie had gotten back into his armchair. A few minutes later, we were joined by Sam and Spencer.

"Carls!" Sam yelled when she saw me. She ran into the room and threw herself on me, not caring that I was in labor. "Sorry! I'm so excited!"

"You're telling me." I said playfully. Spencer scooted in for a hug.

"So, how you doing? You in much pain?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'm better. I had an epidural." I said weakly.

"That's good…" They both said, not knowing what else to say. "Well, we're going to wait in the waiting room. Call us if you need us." Spencer said. They both hugged me, while Spencer also kissed me on the forehead, and headed out to the waiting room.

Hours passed and I was having no progress. After 5 more hours, I was only 7 centimeters dilated. The doctor said he would wait about 10 more hours and if I wasn't ready by then I would have to get a C-section.

"I don't want a C-section!" I begged, crying my eyes out. I read about C-section stories and I didn't want to have stitches or anything.

"I know, Carly, I know." Freddie tried to comfort me. After another 4 hours, it was 4:00AM and Sam and Spencer had gone home to retrieve overnight clothes for everybody. But that was no use, because right after they left, the monitor started beeping very fast and loud.

"What's going on!" I asked, panicking. I watched the doctor's assistant run over to the monitor and examine it. He didn't have a smile on his face.

"Ok, Carly, the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck and it needs to come out now before it dies of loss of oxygen." The assistant called in the doctor and positioned me, sitting up with my legs spread. They handed Freddie a scrub type robe, hair cap, and gloves. I was panicking and I didn't want to do this anymore.

"Carly, on 3, I need you to push as hard as you can through your bottom, ok?" I nodded, not sure if I was able to do this or not.

"Ok, 1…2…3! Good, good! Keep going!" I pushed as hard as I could and I felt exhausted. Everybody was saying good, but I didn't feel anything happening.

"Carly, you're doing great." Freddie said enthusiastically. After the 4th or 5th push, I felt a huge relief. Freddie started tearing up but I didn't know what had happened. I didn't feel pain anymore and no one was saying anything besides "She's beautiful" and "Congratulations". That could only mean one thing; I just gave birth to my daughter. The doctor asked Freddie to cut the umbilical cord and he gladly accepted. They cleaned her off on top of me and let me hold her. I had never held a baby before, and I didn't know what to expect. It was amazing. She was warm and soft and everything I imagined she would be. She looked like Freddie, like I thought she would. She had a lot of brown hair, surprisingly, but it was only on the top of her head, it wasn't long or anything. I handed her to Freddie and I could tell he was happy. He was dad and I was mom. That was our baby and she was perfect.

"Hi, little one." Freddie said in a cooing voice. He was such a natural parent, I was so jealous. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. "Alaynah Marie Shay Benson, you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world and I love you." He kissed her on the forehead, causing me to cry. I never knew how much being parents changed you. It made you view things in a whole different light. Now besides worrying about the math test coming up or who is going to ask me to the prom, I have to think of my daughter, which I was perfectly ok with.

Freddie handed her back to me and she smiled. I didn't know newborns could do that, but she did. She smiled with her mouth closed and her eyes wide. Her eyes were a beautiful brown color and he skin was a creamy tan. Freddie kissed me and then Alaynah again, as did I. Sam and Spencer came back and cooed over the newborn as well. Everybody was happy and that's how things should stay.

**Awwww! Wasn't that cute! I would've had a poll contest or something for names, but I already had one picked out, I hope you liked it!:) Thnaks for reading and I'll try to have another chaoter out by this weekend, but that's only if I have time and I get enough reviews. I need to know you guys like the story if I'm going to continue it. Sooo pleeasssseee review and I'll try even harder to get another chapter out! Oh and I will have a picture of the nursery on my page so please check that out too!:) Thanks again!**


	11. iAm overwhelmed

**First off I would like the thank SVU101, blushyskittle3321, sweetStarre123, Lapsuit12, Gillian Kearney Fan, RockyBlue DanxRuno, Nashia23, mileycfan4eva, , and louis! Thank you to my reviewers! I would love to put more names up here so please review! Ok, so here is chapter 11! **

**3 weeks old.**

**Minor sexual content.**

**I do not own iCarly.**

"Please stop crying, Alaynah." I begged my daughter, bobbing her up and down, also trying to heat up a bottle. It was 4:00 in the afternoon and Freddie should've been home by now. He usually came straight home after school, but today he told me he was picking up more diapers or something. I wasn't really listening when he told me. When I heard the words "I won't be home on time", I sort of zoned out and ignored him out of annoyance. He was so lucky. He got to have a life; he wasn't affected by this whatsoever. I, on the other hand, had to sacrifice everything; my education, my friends, my body, and even my future. It wasn't fair.

"Hey Carly." Freddie said as he strolled in casually with two new bags of diapers. We were using our saved up money for supplies for Alaynah, which was running short. "Hi, Allie!" He said in a cooing voice. He took her from my hands and she immediately stopped crying. "Awww, that's my girl."

"How do you do that?" I asked annoyed.

"Do what?" He kissed me on the cheek and headed over to the bottle that I was warming up, picked it up and started feeding her. He was such a natural father. It got on my nerves.

"That bottle wasn't warmed enough!" Lately, I had been irritable and mad when he got home. He didn't understand, always saying stuff like "Try going to school for 8 hours" or "Alaynah is a sweetheart. I would gladly watch her all day". But he was never here when she wasn't a sweetheart. No matter what I did, she always cried. I would change her, feed her, hold her, but she would still cry. And then when Freddie got home, he would take her and she would just stop crying. It made me feel like I was a bad mom, or she didn't like me.

"Carly, its fine. She seems to like it." He said, not even looking at me, but down at the infant in his hands. He made his way over to the couch and continued feeding her there.

"I know how she likes her milk! I'm with her every frekin' second of the day!" I said, my patience lowering. All of a sudden, she stopped drinking and bursted out crying. _Damn it! _"Give her to me." I rushed over to the couch and grabbed Alaynah with no hesitation and went upstairs to put her in her crib **(A/N: The link to a picture of the nursery is on my profile. Check it out!)**. Freddie followed me to the nursery. I had closed the door slightly, and he was looking through the crack. I sang her to her lightly, turned on the crib mobile, and left quietly. That was the only time I ever got her to cooperate with me, nap time. I walked past Freddie, who was still staring at Alaynah through the door but then followed me back downstairs where I started cleaning up.

"Carly, I'm sorry I made you upset. I didn't mean-"

"Please be quiet." I simply said with no specific tone. I didn't even look up at him, just continued cleaning off the counters and putting all of the bottles in the dishwasher. After I finished, I went to take a shower. I hadn't taken one in days and I was disgusted with myself. When I was pregnant, I never thought it would be like this. I thought Freddie and I would be together all day, not one of us here and the other there. It was a hassle and it was draining our relationship dry. The only time we ever talked was when we were fighting. For some reason, I thought this would be easier. It is easy to think about something, but when it's here, that's a different story.

When I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a robe and my hair in a towel, and went downstairs. I saw Freddie working on his calculus homework, wearing his reading glasses. I remember thinking that he looked totally hot in those. I still did, you know, think that, but I didn't have the energy to pursue it any further. I sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled but didn't turn and I went to the kitchen to make dinner, something I had been doing for the past 3 weeks. Spencer did it sometimes, but lately he had been spending a lot of time with his girlfriend, who I had yet to meet.

"Freddie, I'm sorry for snapping. It's just, being cooped up in the apartment all day gets me irritated."

"Don't worry about it." He said, still focusing on his homework.

"Can you watch the water and tell me if it starts boiling? I'm going upstairs to get dressed." He nodded and I ran upstairs. I put on my too big for me Ridgeway basketball sweatshirt (Freddie's), some plaid pajama pants, and my SpongeBob slipper boots. As I started to head downstairs, I heard Alaynah start to cry. I rushed in, trying to stop it from getting any louder so Freddie didn't hear, but it didn't work. As soon as I picked her up, she cried louder and harder. I heard steps coming closer and then Freddie's face appeared in the doorway, without his glasses.

"Is everything ok?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, Freddie. I do this all day without your help!" I screamed, causing Alaynah to cry even harder. "I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you, I'm sorry." I snuggled her closer but it didn't do any good. Then I heard something downstairs. It sounded like water…. "Freddie, the water on the stove!" I panicked. He ran downstairs and immediately turned the burner off. I followed him, Alaynah in my hand, and frowned at him. He stared at me hopelessly, a sorry hanging from his mouth, but he couldn't say anything. I could tell he was scared and sorry but I didn't have any sympathy. Alaynah had stopped crying for a moment but then started right back up.

"Here, let me-" He started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" I asked harshly. I changed Alaynah quickly on the couch, using the unopened bag of diapers Freddie never put away. After I was done, I put her into the bouncer and cleaned up the kitchen once again.

"Please let me help." Freddie said, trying to make everything better.

"Just go do your homework or something. Leave me alone." I was on the break of crying and he knew it. He grabbed the mop I was using out of my hand and leaned it against the wall. "Freddie, give it back!"

"No." He took my hands into his, and pulled me in for hug. I resisted at first but then fell into him, crying. I was overwhelmed and scared but I didn't want him to know it. He held me closer and closer until I had cried my last tear. When I looked up, his nose and eyes were red, indicating he was crying too. I stood on my toes and kissed him. It didn't last long, but it was long enough.

He cupped my face in his hands and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Just then, Spencer walked in. Freddie dropped his hands to his sides and turned to face Spencer.

"Hey guys. What goes on?" He asked playfully. He glanced at Alaynah and did a funny face, causing her to smile, as usual, but then proceeded closer to us.

"Nothing, just cooking dinner." Freddie said, trying to stand in front of the huge puddle but Spencer noticed anyway.

"I'm not even going to ask." He said amused and went into the cabinet containing cereal and made himself a bowl. "So how was school today Fredward?"

"School was school. Kind of getting sick of it though. Can't wait for spring break." **(A/N: By the way if you are wondering, Carly got pregnant in August, when school first started. She gave birth at 8 months and 2 weeks, making it now the start of April. I know, I skipped Christmas, I'm sorry.) **

After dinner, I finished cleaning the kitchen, with the help of Freddie, and sat down and helped him with his calculus, even though I had no idea what I was doing.

"You're cute when you're trying to prove you are right, you know that?" He chuckled.

"I'm always right, Benson. Get used to it." I joked. It was 10:00PM and Alaynah was still in her bouncer, but she was sleeping. I was dreading having to carry her upstairs, seeing as how every time I do, she wakes up and acts like it's frekin' WWII.

"Yeah, ok." He said in a sarcastic voice. I threw his calculus book out of his hand and climbed on top of him.

"For instance, I know that you want me." I leaned in and kissed him fiercely. He grabbed my back and pulled me harder against him.

When we came up for air, he said, "Well what do you know, you are always right." We both smiled and continued kissing. He took my sweatshirt off, unveiling only my bra. I saw the surprise on his face but didn't want to stop. I grabbed his face and kissed him again. He flipped me over and now he was on top of me**. **I removed his shirt and started feel his around his abs. I had never noticed them before, not even when we had sex. I guess I was too nervous. I found the zipper to his pants and started to unzip them, but, of course, Alaynah started crying again. To be honest, I had kind of forgotten she was still there. Freddie jumped off of me and rushed over the Alaynah, taking his shirt and buttoning it on the way over.

"Aw, Allie, I'm sorry." He said, once again in that cooing voice that got on my last nerve. I found my sweatshirt and put it back on, then went upstairs, which Freddie didn't even notice. After another 10 minutes, I saw him with Alaynah going into the nursery through the crack of my door. I hated to admit it, but he actually was a good dad and I was happy to have him. When she was finally asleep, he made his way to my room and into my bed with me.

"Sorry about that. Babies have the worst timing." He said jokingly. He tried turning my body to face his but I resisted. "What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Nothing. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Carly, are you honestly mad at me for _this_? For going to take care of our daughter?" I didn't like his tone.

"Excuse me?" I stood up, closed the door, turned the light on, and sat back in the bed. "I have the right to be mad at whoever and whatever I want!" I whisper yelled so Alaynah wouldn't hear. "I am at this house all day with no one except our child who doesn't seem to like me very much and finds anything to cry over. All I ask for is a little attention and you can't even give me that!"

**Freddie POV**

"I am at this house all day with no one except our child who doesn't seem to like me very much and finds anything to cry over. All I ask for is a little attention and you can't even give me that!"

I could tell she was mad and tired and scared. I couldn't blame her. Allie didn't seem to act the same way around her as she did me. I didn't know what it was, but I felt bad for Carly.

"I know, Carly. I'm sorry. But we can't have this discussion every single day. I know you're tired, I know you're stressed, and I know you're irritated. But I can't change that. Someone needs to stay here and take care of Allie. We can't afford daycare. I would stay here myself, but I'm also looking for a job and if I get one and you were in school, you would have to drop out _again _and stay home. I'm not going to put you through that."

She stared at me and I could tell she agreed but didn't really want to. She turned off the light and laid back down in bed. I thought she was mad but after a couple minutes of silence, she turned her body in the dark and snuggled close to me. I took her in closer and we fell asleep peacefully, for the first time in weeks.

**I know Sam isn't in this chapter and no one besides Carly and Freddie (and a little bit of Spencer) are in it, but I needed this chapter to be mostly about them and how they are adapting as teen parents. Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon!:) Please please review!**


	12. iKnow this is right

**It's up! When was the last time I updated?...I don't remember but who cares! Chapter 12 is here! It has a really important moment in this chapter so ...yeah! Enjoy! (Btw, the date in the story is Thursday.)**

**2 months old**

**I do not own iCarly.**

"Can you hand me one of those bottles on the counter please?" I asked Sam as I was trying to get situated on the couch with Alaynah in my hands. Sam quickly got up and handed me a pre filled bottle.

"Thanks." I started feeding her and she stopped crying immediately.

"She's so cute!" Sam exclaimed. "I want one!"

"Here, take mine." I joked. We laughed and were having a good time. I hadn't seen my best friend in a while and it felt good to hang out. She had been really busy with school, which surprised me because she didn't usually apply herself. She explained that since Freddie and I have been so wrapped up with Alaynah, she didn't have much to do. So homework was the only other option. I mean, there was Gibby but she wasn't _that_ desperate. As we were talking, Freddie walked through the door with more formula. He had been working part time at the House of Video store right down the street, seeing as how no one else would take him.

"Hey Freddie." I said sweetly. I had been trying my hardest to have a new attitude towards him. I didn't want him to think I was mad at him or anything.

"Hey baby girl." He said as he walked. I wasn't sure who he was talking to, until he bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back but he ended it early so he could kiss Alaynah, whom I was still feeding.

"Hello to you too, Fredward." Sam said.

"Oh hey, didn't notice you."

"Well you're going to when I shove that formula down your-"

"Sam, stop it." I said quietly, trying not to disturb Alaynah. When she was done, I put her in the bouncer and went to join Freddie and Sam in the kitchen, where Freddie was putting the formula away and Sam was smelling it.

"How was your day?" Freddie asked me, preparing three glasses of Wahoo Punch.

"Tiring, as usual, but Sam made it better."

"How?" Freddie asked jokingly, earning an annoyed look from Sam, who was on the computer. I heard Alaynah make a noise from her bouncer and went to inspect. "Is she ok?" Freddie asked concerned.

"Yeah." I said smiling. "She's just playing with one of her toys." She was smiling and laughing and having a good time with something an adult, or teenager, would've found boring. But when you're young, anything and everything can interest you, even if you're just playing with a rattle, in Alaynah's case. I went back to join Freddie and Sam at the counter but not before Sam said, "Hey guys, come check this out." She didn't say it in an excited way, which worried me.

"What is it?" Freddie asked as he made his way around the counter.

"Look at all of these comments!" She was on the iCarly website.

"Oh my god." I said, reading a few of them. They were hate comments towards all of us, but mostly me for getting _knocked up_, in _Lotsoluvin271_'s words. Freddie and Sam read silently to themselves as I did also. I stared in astonishment but mostly sadness.

"I didn't know they were mad at us. I thought they would understand." Freddie said, referring to our fans. Most of the comments were saying stuff like "Why haven't you guys done a show in a while?" or "Is Carly really pregnant?". We hadn't done a show since I started showing a lot, around 5 months, which was 6 months ago. I hadn't even realized, we've been so wrapped up in Alaynah lately, iCarly hadn't been a priority.

"Well, should we do a show tonight or something? Just to show them that we're not gone completely, we're just temporarily off air?" Sam suggested.

"Nah, 'cause we would have to rehearse and stuff and that would take about two days, seeing as how we don't have any ideas right now." Freddie said. I was sitting on the couch feeling guilty as hell. If I had never gotten pregnant, we wouldn't be having this problem. Freddie noticed me upset and came over and put an arm around me. I fell into him and rested my head on his chest. Sam looked over at us, helplessly, not knowing what to do or say. All of a sudden, Alaynah started crying, breaking the silence between us. Freddie rushed up to get her, and knew she needed a diaper change. "I'll be right back." He said, heading upstairs to change our daughter.

"So this is the life, huh?" Sam tried to joke. I half smiled and made my way to the counter to drink some of my punch Freddie had made for the three of us. "Do you think it will ever go back to normal?"

I hesitated before answering. "Unfortunately….no." I said with my head down. I was willing myself not to cry. I tried not thinking about what she had just asked; _Do you think it will ever go back to normal? _I wanted to say yes, everything would go back to normal. Alaynah would grow up and we could do iCarly regularly again. I could go to school and graduate with my class. I wanted to say all of it, but it wasn't true. Having a baby at 16 really blew things for me.

"Well, this sucks…" Sam said, not knowing what else to say. As if on cue, Freddie came down, Alaynah in hand, and set her back in the bouncer, then joined us once again by the counter. After a few minutes of discussion, Spencer came in with two bags of groceries.

"Need some help?" I asked, going towards him to help regardless of his answer. I took the two bags and set them on the table.

"Hey cute pie!" Spencer said to Alaynah, and made a silly face. She laughed her cute baby laugh, and Spencer laughed as well, and regained focus on us. "What goes on?" He asked us.

"Nothing." We had decided not to tell Spencer, or for that matter, anyone, about the iCarly thing. We planned on doing another show soon anyways. Well, soon enough.

"Ok? Well, I saw a big line of people coming out of your school. You wanna tell me what that's about?"

"Um, I would if I knew…" I turned to Sam, indicating I wanted to know.

"Oh, they're selling homecoming tickets…" She said, not looking at me. When she finally did, she said, "I didn't want to tell you! I didn't want you to feel bad or sad or anything." She said innocently. I wasn't mad or anything, but it did make me sad thinking that I couldn't go to my first homecoming (Last year, on the way to homecoming, Spencer's car, the one he invented, caught on fire. Fortunately, we weren't in the car yet).

"Oh, homecoming…" I said sadly. Freddie put his arm around me once again and tried to comfort me. I was grateful, but it didn't really help.

"What's the deal?" Spencer asked, wondering why I was so sad like homecoming wasn't a big deal.

"Spencer, I can't go to homecoming! I've been dreaming about that night the entire year!"

"Ok…I still don't see what the big deal is…why can't you go?" _Was he kidding? _I thought to myself.

"_Why can't I go? _Because I have a frekin' baby!" I said, losing my patience.

"Sam, when is homecoming?" He asked, completely ignoring my outburst.

"Saturday, why?"

"I can babysit! You know I can babysit most of the time if you ask in advance." Spencer said.

"Oh...really? Don't you have plans for Saturday night?" Freddie asked, shocked.

"I did have a date with my girlfriend, but I can cancel. Guys, I'm not going to make you miss homecoming. Especially under the circumstances of what happened last year. Besides, I love Lil' Al! We'll have a blast!" He said, picking up Alaynah from the bouncer and tickling her, making her laugh, which was my favorite sound in the whole world.

"Oh, thank you Spencer!" I exclaimed, trying to give him a hug with Alaynah in his arms. I kissed him on the cheek and ran to the computer to look for dresses.

**9:00 PM**

"Ok, so these are my last three choices." I said to Freddie. I had picked out ten dresses but had eliminated seven. Three remained. "Here's the blue…the yellow….and my favorite, the red!" We were on my bed in our pajamas with Alaynah sleeping in the rocker next to us. "So, which one?" I asked him, who seemed very uninterested.

"I like the red one too." He smiled at me.

"Cool, 'cause I was going to wear it anyways." I said playfully. I threw the pictures towards the couch and straddled my legs around his body. He held me by the waist and we just looked at each other. I eventually moved in for a kiss and he kissed me back. I felt very happy at that moment and I could tell he did as well, with the way he was kissing me. He attempted to take off my Maroon 5 t-shirt I was wearing but I stopped him.

"What's the matter?" He asked confused. He was still kissing me, although I was trying to speak.

"Alaynah is right there." I said, turning my head to watch her sleeping body.

"Oh yeah." He said. He sounded disappointed and I knew he was. We hadn't been able to spend much time together. Any time we ever got...intimate…we were always somehow interrupted; either by Sam, Spencer, or, of course, Alaynah.

"Freddie…" I said, feeling guilty.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. Good night." He kissed me on the cheek and laid down without another word.

**-Saturday morning-**

When I woke up I smelled bacon, my favorite smell in the morning. I followed it downstairs to the kitchen where Freddie had cooked up a buffet. There were eggs, toast, waffles, sausages, and biscuits. I came up behind him while he was cooking at the stove and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his back.

"What's this for?" I asked, still attached to him.

"Today is your day. Its homecoming, baby!" He said excitedly. He turned the burner off, put the bacon on a plate with a little bit of everything that he had fixed, and turned to kiss me. He handed me my plate and grabbed one for himself and lead us to the table.

"Aw, thank you so much Freddie. It's amazing." I said thankfully. "Wait, where's Alaynah?" He pointed to the rocker that he had brought from upstairs. She was still sleeping soundlessly in it.

"I think she really enjoys that thing. Every time I put her in it, she just knocks right out." He chuckled. It was so cute the way he talked about her. I would over hear him talking on the phone with one of his friends about how she laughs like him but smiles like me. It was good to know he wasn't ashamed of her.

"Well, that's good. I hope it still works when she's my age because I don't know if I'll be able to handle her mouth." I joked, making us both laugh. After breakfast, we got dressed and cleaned up the house so Spencer wouldn't have to. We were so grateful to him and didn't want him to have a reason to back out. When that was done, we dressed Alaynah and headed out to pick up my dress and his tux at the dry cleaners. When we got back, there was a message from Spencer on the machine.

"Hey guys." Spencer voice said in a sad tone. "I'm so sorry about this, but I can't babysit Alaynah tonight. A client of mine is having a fundraiser and he said he will but one if I attend. I wouldn't under normal circumstances but he is offering $10,000 dollars. This might be my huge break. Again, I'm really sorry and…" The rest of the message was kind of a blur to me. All of my disappointment kind of washed over me. This was my one night to feel like a teenager again. And now it was ruined, with one phone call. I leaned against the wall to support myself but I felt faint and my arm couldn't hold me up enough. I ran to the couch, crying and curling up into a ball. Freddie, who had been holding Alaynah, put her down in the bouncer, and tried to comfort me, something he had been doing for 2 months.

"Carly, it'll be ok…" He said, not convincingly. I didn't even look at him.

"No it won't. Our childhood is officially over! We can't hang out with our friends anymore, or go to the movies, or the mall, or Groovy Smoothie!" I broke down. I had been feeling this feeling for a long time but I never wanted to say it. It didn't feel right. It felt like I was saying I hated my child but that wasn't the case.

"You're right. I know our childhood is over, but we have to just suck it up." He said to my surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Carly, we can't go through life moping around wishing we could have something that's never going to happen. We chose to have a baby at 16, knowing the consequences. It's time to accept them." I turned, looked at him for a moment and kissed him, hard. I didn't care that Alaynah was watching us, which I probably should've, but I didn't. I knew what I wanted.

"Go upstairs in my room. I'll meet you there in 3 minutes." I didn't give him a chance to respond. I went and picked up Alaynah and headed to the nursery. There, I put her in her crib and kissed her, turning on her mobile. I closed the door quietly and headed to my room, mentally preparing myself for what I knew was going to happen next. When I arrived in my room, Freddie was shirtless, sitting on my bed, only wearing jeans and I was guessing boxers, although I didn't see any. He was never really one for sagging, I thought. I walked in slowly, but as I got closer to him I got faster and faster until our lips met and we were all over each other. I jumped, wrapping my legs around him and grabbing onto his hair. He kissed my neck as I explored his back with my hands. I felt the scar he had told me he got from falling off his skateboard as a child. I knew every inch of him, more then he probably knew himself. He flung me onto the bed and started undressing me.

"I love you, Freddie." I said, coming up for air and looking into his eyes.

"I love you, Carly." And with that, he led be back to the night in the iCarly studio 11 months ago.

**Soooooo? Whatdya think? I liked it! Please please please please review and tell me what you think!:) And and update: I plan on stopping the story at 20 chapters...but I do have a plan for an epilogue story:) So I will pitch that as I get farther along. Ok, so thanks!:)**


	13. iReconsider

**See? I told you I was going to update Friday! Do you guys have no faith in me at all?...No?...yeah I didn't think so. Haha anyways, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. As I said in my update chapter, I have been really busy lately with school and actually, as I speak, I should be doing my spanish project...but it's boring. So I'm going to publish! Thank you for not giving up on me or this story. So, enjoy!**

**3 months old**

**I do not own iCarly.**

"Freddie!" I called for the third time. He was upstairs trying to put Alaynah to sleep, atleast that's what I was _assuming _he was doing.

"Shhh! I just got her to fall asleep." He answered, finally, while coming down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry. Did you want chicken noodle soup for dinner or Ramen noodles?"

"Neither." He said smiling and walking up to me, grabbing my hips and pulling me into an embrace. He jerked his face forward and I felt his lips on mine, while wrapping my hand around his neck and falling into his chest. His mouth was warm and welcoming, but I had to snap out of it.

"Freddie, quit it." I said playfully, but was being very serious. "We can't always have our hands all over each other, no matter how much it hurts to resist." Ever since we had, I guess you would say, consummated our relationship, we wanted nothing more than to just kiss and hug and junk like that. We had only done it once, but that was enough.

"Sorry, you're just so irresistible." He said, still smiling, coming closer by an inch, trying to be secretive about it.

"Ramen noodles or soup?" I asked once again, and he finally gave up.

"Noodles." He answered walking away towards the couch to finish the history homework he had been doing before Alaynah had a meltdown over her bottle that dropped on the floor. She was 3 months old but it didn't feel like that at all. It felt as if we had been doing this for years but we still hadn't gotten the hang of it yet. It was a working process. Ask any 16 year mother.

"Here you go." I said after the noodles were done about 30 minutes later.

"Thanks." He said, not even glancing up at me, still focusing on the worksheet in front of him.

"Don't be mad." I sat down and started to kiss his neck.

"I'm not mad. It's just that…we are 16 years old and, well you know, that's what normal 16 year olds do." I drew my head back from his neck.

"Um, first of all, no it's not. Before you, I was never sexually active." He cringed at the phrase. "And second of all, we're not normal 16 year olds. We're parents and we need to act like it. Look, I love you and I want to…_you know _too but can we atleast save it for the bedroom?" I chuckled, trying to make him lighten up. I knew I didn't do anything wrong, and this was a stupid thing to fight over, but I did see where he was coming from.

He didn't reply. He just turned his head, nodded, and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and went back to make myself a bowl noodles. After dinner, Alaynah was beyond awake and cried for someone to come change her. Freddie volunteered, as always, and changed her. He then brought her into our room to play. He sat her on her back on the bed (seeing as how she's 3 months old and can't sit up) and sat criss-cross applesauce opposite of her.

He covered his eyes and then removed them, yelling, "Peek-a-boo!" She laughed and he repeated it, over and over again. She never seemed to not like it.

"Awww." I said, admiring their relationship. "I'm going to call Sam. No matter how much she hates you, I don't think she could resist this." I flipped my phone out of my pocket and pressed #1. After a few seconds, it called Sam's number. On the 3rd ring, she answered. "Hey, Sam."

"Hi." She didn't sound happy.

"Uh, hi. Anyways, do you want to come over? Freddie is playing with Alaynah and it's so cute."

"Pass."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I said _Pass. _As in, no or leave me alone." I heard a faint rhythm of a song in the background but I couldn't make it out.

"Ok, what's your problem?" Freddie looked up from Alaynah to me, noticing my tone. I saw him from the corner of my eye, listening.

"_My problem _is that ever since you and Freddie had your baby, you've completely iced me out!" She was practically yelling in my ear. I didn't appreciate it.

"Excuse me? You've been with me every step of the way! Sam, what is this about?"

"Do you remember what last Wednesday was?"

"What's that got to do with-" But then it hit me. Last Wednesday was Sam's 17th birthday. That had been the day we took Alaynah to the zoo. We hadn't even thought about Sam, not even once. "Oh my gosh, Sam. I am _so, so, so, so _sorry. Please forgive me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your best friend! And I didn't mean to. It was Alaynah's first trip to the zoo and we were excited! Please, Sam. Just think about it, if you were a teen parent. Put yourself in my shoes."

"I don't wan to put myself in your shoes. I don't want to be you! Ugh, this is exactly why kids shouldn't have kids, it ruins their whole lives!" Now I was angry.

"Alaynah did not ruin my life! She-" But Sam would never hear what I was going to say because all I heard was the dial tone you hear after someone hangs up on you. I held the phone to my ear still, dumbstruck, that my best friend had just said the worst thing you could say to someone in this situation, and cut me cold. Freddie immediately came to my side. But for the first time in a long time, I didn't want him there. "Get your arm off of me." I said quietly, aware of that Alaynah was still in the room.

"What? Why?" He said, not moving an inch, his arm still resting on my shoulder. I shrugged it off fiercely and ran to Alaynah's nursery where I locked myself in there. I thought about all the time and preparation it took to make this room look so perfect. 2 weeks on the walls and floors, hours at the store for furniture, and lots of money for clothes and toys. Alaynah didn't ruin my life, but she did make it much more complicated. Before her, I wanted to go to culinary school to study being a top notch chef. Now the closest I'll ever get to that dream is cooking Ramen noodles for my family. Sam's words did make me think though. _Would my life be easier without my daughter? _The answer was yes of course. But I didn't know where that answer would take me.

When I went back into my room, it was way past late. Alaynah was tucked into a blanket and was being cradled by Freddie on the couch. They were both sleeping soundlessly and they looked beautiful together. I slowly and quietly changed into some comfortable pajamas and slipped into my bed. I was afraid that if I tried to snuggle up beside Freddie he might wake up. I didn't want to disturb them. I wanted that pictured burned into my brain. Because after tonight, after all my thinking was done, I may never see them like that ever again. **(A/N: If you guys know what foreshadowing is…yeah, this is it.)**

**The next day**

When I woke up, Freddie and Alaynah were no longer on the couch, they weren't even in the room. But I heard the faint laughter of my daughter downstairs. I grabbed my robe and headed down there. "Good morning." I said to Spencer and Freddie. It was 6:15 and Freddie was packing his bag for school. Spencer was on the couch, attempting to play with Alaynah but she seemed to be hesitant, as she usually when he tried to play with her. He always tried new games that she never really fully understood.

"Hey, Carly." Freddie said as I was approaching him. He kissed me quickly. "Everything ok? We never really had a chance to talk last night." He went right back to packing his bag, which didn't bother me. I really didn't want to look him in the face anyways.

"Yeah, everything is ok. Sam and I just had a little disagreement…" I knew he didn't buy it, but it didn't matter at this point. I knew he cared, but he also knew that anything that happened last night I probably didn't want to talk about.

"Ok, well I got to head out. I'll see you around 3." He leaned in for a kiss and I pulled him in. He was surprised at first, but quickly relaxed and let his mouth wander mine. I didn't want it to stop. This may be the last time he would ever kiss me like that. Ever. "Bye Allie!" He cooed as he picked her up and cuddled her close. She smiled, he kissed her, and then handed her back to Spencer. He waved for the last time and then walked to school. About a half hour later Spencer left for his job **(A/N: By the way, his job is still an artist, but he now works in a studio. No, he's not famous but he bought himself a little place for painting so he didn't have to be at the apartment all day).**

As time went by, all I was thinking about was Alaynah…and my life without her. I thought about how much I would miss her and how much I would cry over her. But I also thought about the positive things. I could go back to school, go to college, get a job and make something of myself. That all sounded great, but the consequences were brutal. I would have to give up my creation, _my child. _It honestly made me sick to my stomach but the thought wouldn't go away. Once Alaynah was asleep, it was around 2:30 and Freddie wouldn't be home for atleast a half hour. That was enough time for now.

I got on the computer and brought up the Google page. I typed in adoption agency. A bunch of websites popped up. The descriptions said stuff like "Don't wait! Call and get the child of your choice today!" or "Today is the day! Make a difference in one child's life." That wasn't what I was looking for. I clicked the back button. Not knowing what else to do, I typed in adoption agencies who adopt children. It sounded odd, I know, but it worked. I clicked on the first website called "Angel Agencies". I spent a couple minutes reading their "About" page and then moved on to their "How to" page. It said that if I called or made an appointment, they would try to find the _right _home for Alaynah. That's exactly what I wanted.

As soon as I was going to click on another tab to learn more about the process, the door started to open. I quickly turned my head and panicked. It was Freddie, home from school. I looked at the clock on the computer and it read 3:12. _Oops_, I thought. But it wasn't an _oops_ moment. It was more of a "scream and run" kind of moment. I tried clicking the "x" out button but the computer was frozen. _Damn it! _

"Hey Carls. What you up to?" He asked curiously, not yet noticing the URL on the computer screen.

"Uh, nothing." I unsuccessfully tried not to act suspicious. He gave me a funny look, but didn't really read into my behavior. As he went to put his bag on the counter he glanced at the monitor once, just to see what I was looking at, looked back down at his school bag, and then looked straight back up at the monitor. _Crap. _"Freddie, please let me explain!" I said panicking.

"Carly?" He said, turning to face me. "Are you giving Allie up? Without even talking to me first?" I saw that he was on the verge of crying. But I also heard the anger in his voice.

"No, no, not at all!" He just stared at me. "But I _was_ thinking about it…"

"How could you? She's your daughter! Why would you want to get rid of her?"

"Because she ruined my life!" _Oh my gosh_. I didn't mean to say it. In fact, I regretted it as soon as I did, because the look on Freddie's face was indescribable. After a moment, his face went back to normal, as if nothing happened. He grabbed his bag and started out the door.

"I'll see you later Carly." He simply said.

"Freddie, please don't go! I'm begging you!" I was covered in tears now, bawling my eyes out, not being able to stand the fact that I had just hurt one of the most important people in my life. It didn't matter though. Not even giving a second thought, he walked out the door, slamming it when he was gone. I sank to floor, depressed, knowing that I just lost him, and maybe I was about to lose my daughter, too.

**Whoa, that was instense...your welcome! I wanted to come back with a bang to here it is! Hope you liked it. Please reveiw you guys. I really need some people that are reading this to reveiw. I really do appreciate the ones that do. Next chapter, I will put up all the names that reveiw (well the new ones. I'll shout out to my old reveiwers, whom I love). Haha anyways, I will also be putting up a poll on how to end the story. I have 2 ideas and I like one of of them alot but I don't know how you guys will feel about it. So please check that out and review! Thanks again!:)**


	14. iGet Surprised

**Hey guys! Just a reminder, I put up a poll to see how you guys want the series to end. So please check that out! Thank you to those who voted so far. I have no idea who you guys are but I do appriciate it:) So enjoy the chapter (which, by the way, is out extremely early. I didn't plan on getting another one out until like Friday but since it took so long to get out the previous chapter, I felt like I should spoil you with this chapter). Oh, and shout out to Miss Nostalgia and RockyBlue DanxRuno and to all my other past reviewers! I really appriciate you all!**

**3 months and 3 weeks old**

**I do not own iCarly.**

As I stared out the window, all I saw was rain. I heard it crash on the pavement below my apartment. It had been going on for days, and strangely, it resembled my mood. I was depressed and gloomy, just like the weather. I hated feeling like this, but ever since Freddie had cut me out of his life I felt as if there was a hole in my life not even Alaynah could fill. I hadn't seen Freddie in over 2 weeks and it was killing me. It killed me even more knowing that Alaynah missed him almost as much as I did. I had no idea how much babies paid attention to their daily routine. She was used to Freddie coming home at around 3 and hanging out with him. But now she doesn't even make an effort to me excited around me. She just sits there, eyeing me, looking too much like her father.

"Carls, you ok?" Spencer asked from the kitchen. I was sitting on the deck of the stairs, the platform right in front of the window.

I didn't turn to him when I answered. "Fine."

"C'mon kiddo, please eat something. I haven't seen you put something in your stomach all week."

"Not hungry."

"Carly…" He left the kitchen to come by my side. "I know you think I didn't notice, but I did." He said, referring to Freddie not being here. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Not exactly." I wiped the tear off my cheek with the back of my hand, trying to stay strong. I had done too much crying and my eyes were starting to permanently turn red.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but that's the only way you're going to feel better." _No, it's not _I thought. And even if it was, Spencer would probably be just as mad. He loved Alaynah and would probably do anything to keep her around. It's not like I _wanted _to give her up, but now that I had actually considered it, it wasn't the worst idea.

"I can't do this right now." I stood up quickly and stormed up the stairs to my room. Before I reached it, I saw Alaynah in her crib. She looked just like me when she was sleeping; unguarded and vulnerable. She twitched her mouth a couple times before it transformed into a full out smile. She must have been dreaming about her dad. She did that a lot. I continued to my room and closed the door. I heard the front door close downstairs. I figured Spencer had just left for work. My fingers were itching to dial Freddie's number but my heart and brain knew he wouldn't pick up. It was worth a shot, anyways. I pressed and held 2 on my dial pad. A few moments later, the ringing tone was in effect.

"_Please enjoy the music while your party is reached." _The robotic voice said. _*Star Spangled Banner*_

He didn't pick up. I pressed the "end" button before I could leave a message. I tried again.

"_Please enjoy the music while your party is reached." _The robotic voice said once again. _*Star Spangled Banner*_

After the 2nd ring, he answered. "What do you want?" He didn't sound mad, just exhausted, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Freddie! For all that is good in the world, please do not hang up!"

After a couple seconds of silence, he answered. "What do you want?"

"I want to see you, and I want you to see your daughter. She misses you…I miss you."

"I miss…" My heart skipped a beat. "…her too." My heart cracked.

"Oh, Alaynah, yeah." I said, trying to hide my disappointment. "Can you come over today?"

He was hesitant, and I swore he was about to say no, but stopped himself. "Uh, yeah. I guess I could come see her for a few minutes. I mean, for all I know that may be all the time I have left to see her."

"Freddie, I-"

"I'll be over in a few." He said and then hung up, not giving me a chance to reply. I was happy he was coming over, but I felt as if this wasn't going to be a smooth visit.

I checked my hair quickly before going downstairs, readying myself to answer the door. After about 7 minutes of standing in the middle of the living room, I went to grab myself a water, only to have the doorbell ring while I was invested in the fridge. He didn't usually knock or ring the doorbell, but we had never been in this kind of situation before.

"Uh, come in." I said, approaching the door to open it, but Freddie was already stepping into my home wearing a Bridgeway sweatshirt, dark jeans, and Chuck Taylors. His hair was neat as it usually was, but I liked it like that.

"Sorry it took me a little longer than I said. I had to get dressed." I wished I had thought to get dressed. I was wearing a flimsy plain, white, V-neck t-shirt with an applesauce stain from attempting to feed Alaynah. I also had on a pair of worn out sweatpants that were 2 sizes too big. He didn't seem to notice though. I guess he was still kind of pissed off at me. "Where's Allie?" I had only heard him call Alaynah her _full _name once in her life, and that was when she was born. I never caught on to calling her Allie but I did miss hearing it from Freddie. I hadn't heard it for over 2 weeks. It was like silk running down my ears. It felt so good.

"She's sleeping." I said once I caught back up with reality. I saw the look on his face, as if he were about to leave. "She will be up soon though." I added quickly.

"Oh, ok." He didn't move from where he stood from when he first came in. He shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth from his heel to his toes. I could tell he was avoided eye contact with me.

"Freddie, we need to talk about this." I said, sitting down on the couch. He stopped rocking, but still didn't look me in the face.

"I don't want to even _think _about it, Carly." I heard the harshness in his voice and it hit a nerve. I hated when he talked like that. He didn't do it often but he did it when he was really pissed off, something I had been making him a lot lately.

"That's because you won't give me a chance to explain."

He sat down on the couch next to me and buried his face into his hand. "Explain." He said in a muffled voice, his hands still in his face.

"Look, I love her, _so, so, so _much. She's my daughter and I couldn't ask for anything for special or beautiful. But I also want what is best for her, and I'm not sure she can get that here. Neither of us have jobs, atleast not anymore." Freddie had gotten fired from House of Video. They had to lay off a few of their workers. "We can't support her on our own. We are always calling Spencer to babysit or asking him for money and it's not fair to him. If we want her to have a stable life, we need one too. And we don't have one right now." His hands were still holding his face and his breathing was slow. "Freddie?"

He brought his hands down and revealed his red nose and eyes. Tears were covering his face and dripping from off of his chin. I had seen Freddie cry before, but I had never seen him cry like that. "Don't you think I know that? I know that she could probably be better off with grownups that have incomes and a house that they don't share with their 27 year old brother. But they could never love Allie like I do, Carly. Never."

I didn't know how to respond. The desperation in his face was heartbreaking. "Freddie…." I scooted closer to him on the couch and put my arm around him. It was so familiar to me from when I was sad, he would do the same. He fell into my arms and he fit perfectly into them. I heard the soft weeps that escaped his mouth and I couldn't help but start crying myself. And as if on cue, Alaynah burst out in tears from upstairs. Freddie sat up almost immediately.

"Uh, should I go get her?" He wiped his eyes and the rest of his face clean from any leftover tears. Even if it was only her crying, the sound of his daughter made Freddie perk up.

"Yeah, go ahead. She misses you a lot." I said, a smile emerging on my face. It had only been 2 weeks, but Alaynah knew the difference from when her dad wasn't around. It made me think, would she notice if she never saw him again? Would she adapt to a whole new family just like that? He ran upstairs, skipping a step every other time on the way up, making him reach her even faster. I followed him into the nursery where I leaned against the frame of the door and watched the two reunite. His eyes sparkled with admiration for his daughter. Alaynah cuddled herself into Freddie's arms as he snuggled her close. "I never called them, by the way."

"What? Called who?" He asked, rocking his daughter back and forth, looking at her the only way he knew how; complete love and determination to make every moment that he had with her count.

"The agency. You know, "Angel Agencies". I never called them."

"Well that's good I guess. Are you going to?" He broke his gaze from Alaynah to look at me for the first time since he got here.

I knew he thought I was going to say yes. _I _thought I was going to say yes. But I couldn't. I couldn't give up the family we had created. If I let her go, I may never see her again. I may never see Freddie again. I couldn't live like that. I would have a huge void in my life and I would spend every day wondering how I could fill it. But I would never be able to. Fortunately, I didn't have to worry about that. "No, I'm not."

The corners of his mouth flew into a smile. He walked towards me in a fast pace and pressed his lips against mine. He had gotten close enough that I became aware that he was still holding Alaynah and I could feel her warm arms against mine. I also felt Freddie's heartbeat and it was pounding. I tried to pull his body closer to mine but it was impossible with Alaynah in between us.

"I guess this will have to wait." I whispered. I walked out of the nursery to go downstairs. I hopped onto the couch playfully and turned on the TV. I knew Freddie wasn't going to be down for a while. He was having too much fun with his daughter.

About an hour later, Freddie came down with Alaynah in hand and set her down in the bouncer. "Some pre-made bottles are in the fridge. The doctor said you can just heat them up on the stove." I told him.

"Sweet." He said, heading towards the fridge. He got a bottle out, got a pot, filled it with hot water, and put it on the stove. He turned on the burner to the "low" setting and placed the bottle in the pot. Once the bottle was warmed up, he picked Alaynah back up, sat on the couch next to me, and started to feed her. "I'm glad I don't have to give this up." He said, turning his head to face me while still feeding her.

"Yeah, me-" I started to say, but was interrupted. There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be? Everyone I know just walks in." I asked, to no one in particular, just in general. I got up and answered the door to a tall man. He wore a leather jacket, worn out slacks, and a pair of Sperry's. He had a bit of stubble and his face sort of looked familiar, but I had never seen him before in my life. "Um, hi. Who are you?"

But he didn't get a chance to answer. I heard Freddie stand up and I turned around. I saw the look on his face and I felt as if I should have closed the door. But I wanted to know who he was. I got my answer.

"Dad?"

**Dun-dun-DUN! How's that for a cliff-hanger? I really liked that chapter. It was really fun to write. Ok, so anyways, I hope to have another chapter out this week. I finished both of my projects and it's almost winter break! Again, please vote on the poll (it's on my profile) and please please review! Thanks guys!**


	15. iGet Surprised part II

**I'm so sorry this chapter took longer than I said. I was planning to have it out like 2 weeks ago, but while I was writing it, I hated it. I didn't like the way it was turning out. So I completely re-wrote it and I like this version a whole lot better! Just a warning, it does get a little intense. Not like, M rated intense, but the subject I'm talking about is intense. No, it's not sexual. I don't think I'll ever write something like that. Well, maybe, just not explicit...ok! Off topic! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! And thank you to my newest reviewer, Lover of Reid! Thanks so much! Just a reminder, there is still a poll up on my profile so please go vote! It's pretty important, actually. Ok, enough with my rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

**3 months and 3 weeks old.**

**Language warning.**

**I do not own iCarly.**

It was dead silent. I was standing in front of the door, blocking the entrance of Freddie's father. Freddie was standing motionless behind me, Alaynah in his arms, squirming for her bottle that Freddie held in his other hand. I didn't know what to do. But from the look on Freddie's face, I knew well enough not to speak.

"What the he-" He stopped himself, becoming aware of the infant in his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that her? Alaynah, is it?"

"That's not the answer to my question."

"I'm here for her. May I come in?" He took a step forward but I blocked him. I had heard the stories, well, atleast some of them, of Freddie's dad. He wasn't there for Freddie throughout his childhood. I had no idea why, but there was no excuse regardless. You can't abandon your child and expect to be welcomed with open arms 16 years later.

"Um, hi sir, I'm Carly." I told him, realizing Freddie wasn't going to cooperate.

"Oh, I know. I watch your web show every week. It's amazing!" We stood there in silence. "Oh, I'm David, Freddie's father." He added, extending a hand that I refused to take. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of conning me into liking him, as he did with all of his "friends". From what I had heard from Freddie, he was a fake. He always tricked people into thinking he was nice and loyal and every other good trait out there. But he wasn't. He never kept his word, he left without notice all the time, and only used people to get what he wanted, which was in this case, Alaynah.

"I know who you are, but-"

"You're not welcome inside." Freddie interrupted me. I turned to look back at him but he had already made his way to my side. He had set Alaynah down in the bouncer and she was bouncing freely. The tension in the room didn't seem to affect her.

"Listen Freddie, I know we've had our differences but I think we should put those aside for the sake of Alaynah."

Freddie stared at him, dumbstruck, as if another 9/11 had just been announced. "_Differences! That's what you think this is! _David, you left me! You left my mom! We could barely keep ourselves alive with her salary. And after all of that, you want to be a part of _my _daughter's life. Why?"

"So I can get a second chance at all of this. Freddie, I was a scared 18 year old boy. I didn't know what to do when your mom told me she was pregnant. After a while, I couldn't take it, so I left. I meant to come back, I really did, but it was too late by then. I was already invested in a new life of crime. But I've changed-"

"Bull shit." Freddie interjected.

"I went to jail, yes," he continued, "but after I got out I went to a rehabilitation center and got myself clean. Freddie, I have never felt better and I feel like if you give me a chance, I can prove to you that I can be a good dad and grandfather."

"No." Freddie didn't hesitate to answer. He didn't even need to hear what David was going to say to know what the answer was. It was always going to be _no. _"I don't need a father at this point in my life. I _am _a father. And Alaynah has enough people in her life that love her and can care for her. She doesn't need you and neither do I." Not giving David a chance to reply, Freddie slammed the door, immediately locking it. I had stepped back so that I was facing him directly and not beside him like I had been through the conversation.

"Freddie…" I really didn't know what to do. Normally, I would've held him or comforted him in some sort of way, but this situation couldn't have been fixed with a simple hug and kiss. It would take a long time until this feeling of hatred for his father passed.

He ignored me, walking past me to join Alaynah at her play station by the counter where it always was. He sat down in front of her while she sucked on one of her non edible toys. Freddie and I always found it adorable. But now, when Freddie was looking at her, he wasn't looking at her with fascination; he was look at her with fear. I sat next to him, distancing myself, still not 100% positive on what to do.

"I don't want him anywhere near her." Freddie spoke. He wasn't looking at me, but at Alaynah. "He will hurt her if he gets the chance."

"Hurt her how?" I asked. I didn't know if her meant emotionally, physically, or both.

"He'll act like he loves her, act like he cares for her, and then leave. I know he says he has changed but trust me Carly, he hasn't. I don't want him doing the same thing to Alaynah that he did to me and my mom."

I nodded. He finally looked at me with desperate eyes. I knew he was scared. "When did you first meet David?"

"At my 4th birthday party. My mom told him to leave as soon as she noticed him approaching me. We never actually had the chance to talk then but when I was 7 I secretly sent him a note to meet with me. He said he would and I was ecstatic. When the time came to meet, he was drunk. He told me he didn't care enough about me to come sober. After that, I realized my mom was right about him. He wasn't worth anything." He placed his arm around my hip and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, causing Alaynah to laugh for some strange reason. I guess she liked it when we were content with each other. I couldn't blame her, I liked it too.

"Do you want to give Sam a call and see if she wants to go out to eat? I'm kind of hungry." I suggested. He silently nodded and dialed her number quickly. After the argument we had gotten into about Alaynah and the whole adoption issue, we eventually made up, coming up with a plan to make sure we hung out atleast twice a week. Sam accepted the dinner offer, I changed into some clean clothes, and all three of us went to meet her at Mr. P's Bistro. Freddie and I had grown more comfortable with bringing Alaynah out with us in public. At first, we were embarrassed and felt as if everyone was looking at us all the time. But the hype about me being a teen parent had died down and no one really cared anymore. Everyone was more focused on the fact the Gibby had finally gotten a girlfriend.

"Is she cute?" I asked once we all got settled at our table at Mr. P's.

"Yeah, I guess, for Gibby." Sam answered while attempting to feed Alaynah pureed peas, which apparently she didn't want to eat.

"Sam, she hates peas." Freddie told her, trying not to laugh at the face Alaynah was making at Sam; the look made it seem like she hated her.

"Don't you think I know that, Fredlumps!" Sam spat at Freddie. "I'm only feeding it to her because it makes her strong and healthy." Freddie and I looked and each other, then back at Sam, confused. "Well we don't want another me walking around here, do we?" She added. We couldn't disagree, so we allowed her to torture our child with the mushy green stuff. After Alaynah refused to put any more of it in her mouth, Sam focused her attention back on us. "So what are you guys going to do about David?" Freddie had informed Sam with the whole story of his dad when we first arrived.

"I really don't know. I just hope my mom doesn't find out he's here. If she does, I'm pretty sure she won't hesitate to literally kill him." Freddie said, picking at his food while he did.

"I just want him gone. He scares me a little. I mean, the way he said he wanted her, it was like he would do _anything _to get to her."

"He would." Freddie told me.

"But I don't get it." Sam added in. "Why does he want to be around her so badly?"

"My guess is for business. If he tells his clients he is trying to raise a child, they'll buy it."

"Clients?" Sam asked.

"He's a drug dealer."

"Whoa…I didn't know your family was so cool!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam!" I yelled at her, implying it was not the time to make jokes.

"Sorry." She said innocently.

"My other guess would be he's trying to weasel himself back into my life. He'll try to prove to me that he's a good guy and I'll fall for it." Until today, I hadn't realized how much of a sensitive topic this had been for Freddie. His dad was a horrible, beyond horrible, person. Maybe that's why, I thought, he was always so sure that he wanted to keep Alaynah. He wanted to prove to me, or to himself, I wasn't sure, that he could be a better father than his own. And by far, he was.

"Well, he won't get anywhere near her Freddie." I said reassuringly. I didn't fully believe in my own words, but I was determined to try and make them true.

After dinner, we drove Sam home, and went home ourselves. When we got the building we stopped outside our door for a few minutes. Freddie leaned in for a kiss and gave him one, but he was looking for more. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped his around my waist, pulling me closer and closer. I could feel the tension between us, tension that hadn't been fulfilled in a while. While still managing to kiss, I got out my key, unlocked the door, walked inside, and closed the door, still attached to Freddie by the lip. He slipped off my jacket I had been wearing. We hadn't realized that Alaynah wasn't with us until we heard the cry from outside the apartment door.

"Oh my gosh, Freddie! Get Alaynah!" I half giggled, half yelled. He quickly opened the door and grabbed Alaynah's removable car seat thing she was sitting in from the hallway.

"I'm so sorry, Allie!" He cooed while rocking her back and forth slowly. The sound of his voice was soft and it caused her to fall asleep quickly. Not wanting to disturb her, Freddie set her back into her seat and she rested peacefully. He set her aside by the couch and pulled me back in for a kiss. I went along with it and started to unbutton his jacket, until I heard voices getting closer and louder, coming from the hallway where Spencer's room was located.

"…and that one is from when we first took her home from the hospital." Spencer explained to David, who had Alaynah's baby picture book in his hand, as they strolled into the living room casually.

"Spencer! What are you doing?" I asked in pure rage, not towards Spencer, but towards David.

"This is Freddie's dad. He asked if he could-"

"I know who he is! He's a liar and a jerk and he's a horrible person! Get out! Get out of my house right now!" My voice hurt from all of the yelling but I didn't care. Spencer was trying to calm me down but I didn't need nor want to calm down. I was on my toes and my face was directly in David's, barely an inch away. Our noses were almost touching. I could even feel his hot, sweaty breath on my face. I wanted to punch him.

"Look, I don't know what your problem with me is, but you need to just settle down." I backed up, got down from my toes, but I was still staring intently at him, even if I was 2 feet shorter than he was. But I was smart not to let my guard down, because then he mumbled under his breath, "_Little bitch."_ And then I pounced.

I tore his leather jacket off of his cold, viscous body and clawed at his chest. I wanted to ruin him, destroy him. I scratched his face several times before a scar became visible and started to bleed. But I didn't feel bad. He deserved it. He deserved every bit of pain I was giving to him. I felt Freddie and Spencer trying to pry me off of him but I wouldn't budge. Until both of Freddie's arms wrapped around me and pulled me off of David. I kicked and tried to get out of Freddie's grip but he was too strong. At first he was holding me to restrain me, but his arms eventually became warm and soft and he was comforting me. It didn't stop me from lashing out at David though.

"How dare you come into my home after we told you to stay out!" I screamed. While Spencer was helping David up, his face became shocked.

"Wait, you said that? You told him he wasn't allowed?" Spencer asked us.

"Yeah." Freddie said, looking at me, still holding me. I was staring intensely at David who was staring back.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, Spencer. Just get him out!" I yelled. Spencer attempted to grab David's arm and escort him out but he shrugged his hand off fiercely.

"Get off of me!" He said harshly to Spencer. "You know, I have rights! I am her grandfather and I will do whatever it takes to get her!" And then he ran, fast, towards the door, or so I thought. When he got the couch, he leaned over and tried to grab Alaynah's sleeping body. But Freddie was smarter and faster than David. He came up in front of him, and punched him right in the face, causing him to crumbled to ground with a broken nose.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter." Freddie growled at his father.

A couple minutes later, the cops arrived to arrest David. He had violated his parole and was going back to jail. Freddie was more than excited, as was I. After we tucked Alaynah in, we headed to my room to go to sleep after the long day.

"I love you." I told Freddie, while we were in bed. The lights were off but I could see his face from the nightlight we had set up so we didn't trip when we had to get up in the middle of the night to get Alaynah. He was breathing slowly and was on his back so I could see his face. I thought he was asleep until he replied, "I love you, too."

"I know." I simply said, and fell asleep next to my boyfriend.

**I told you it was intense. Sorry if the end felt a bit rushed. It was. I have to leave in a bit and I wamted to get this out before I left. So, please review, tell me what you think of the story of Freddie's dad. I mean, the show doesn't mention anything about it so I figured to add in a little twist to Freddie's family. Ok, ANOTHER reminder, yes, I know, I already said it at the beginning of the chapter, but I really need you guys to vote at the poll. It's really important because it decided this whole story's fate. I will probably close it on sunday or monday. So please vote and review and I'll try to update soon! Bye guys!**


	16. iBecome Aware

**Wow, 2 chapters in 2 days. You guys better be proud of me :) Anyways, thanks to anne margeret and PD13 for reveiwing! I really appreciate it! The poll is still up so if you haven't voted then please go do that. It's up on my profile. So just a note, I'm really sorry if this timeline doesn't make sense and when I say timeline, I mean the months. I said a while back that Carly got pregnant in August and gave birth in March (i think that's what I said). That is true and the baby is now 6 months old and it's mid summer so I know that doesn't really add up but please bear with me. I didn't come up with the timeline until like chapter 12. I know, that's stupid but hey, I can't do anything about it now. So I'm making it the beginning of July...so yeah. Enjoy!**

**6 months old.**

**I do not own iCarly.**

"You're leaving? For 2 weeks?" I asked Spencer frantically, who had just told me he was going to Miami to visit an art exhibit, frankly something I really didn't care about. "But Spencer, who is going to babysit Alaynah, or pay for diapers and food and-"

"You are." Spencer told me while packing his bag.

"I don't have a job and neither does Freddie! You know I have to watch Alaynah during the day and Freddie has school. Spencer, I need you." I could hear the desperation in my voice and I felt disgusted with myself. Why was I begging _my brother_ to take care of _my child_?

"Carly, Alaynah is your baby, not mine. Up until now, you guys have been relying on me for a lot and it's not helping you. If anything, it's making your lives a whole lot more complicated. You need to raise Lil' Al yourselves." After he was finished packing, he grabbed the full bag and headed out into the kitchen where I followed. As I was walking by, I saw Alaynah on a blanket near the couch, making little noises that sounded as if she was trying to communicate. I kneeled down and picked her up with a toy in her hand. She held it out to my face and made sounds like "Eh" and "Bo" and "Ah". It was really cute how she was developing.

"Yes, that is a rattle, Alaynah. Good!" I encouraged her. She smiled and started shaking it. I smiled back, temporarily distracted from the problem at hand. I walked into the kitchen with Alaynah in my hands still, towards Spencer who was gathering snacks and putting them in his bag. "Spencer, why are you telling me this now and not, like, earlier?"

"Because I wasn't sure if I was going until this morning. C'mon Carls, this is really important for me. The art is inspiration for me. I really need this and it would mean a lot to me if you supported me."

I wanted to say I wasn't ok with it and that I needed him here with me and no art was worth me being broke because I didn't have enough money to support my baby, but I couldn't. "I do…support you. Go. Have fun in Miami."

"Oh, I will!" He kissed Alaynah and I both on the cheek and left the apartment. When he closed the door, I guess it was an octave too high for Alaynah and she bursted out crying at the sound of the slam. She started squirming in my arms and it was getting harder and harder to control her.

"Alaynah, please stop. Shhh baby, it's ok." I snuggled her closer and patted her back softly. I slowly walked over to the couch and held her. I figured it was time for a nap. After a few minutes, the crying ceased and she drifted off. But I had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy. As soon as she was almost fully asleep, Freddie walked in, loudly.

"Hey family! I brought home-" But he couldn't finish. Alaynah started up her screaming once again. At that point, I wanted to join in. All I wanted to do was scream and have someone comfort me. If only it was that easy. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Carly. Is she ok?"

I sighed. "Yeah, she's fine. Just cranky since Spencer left." I cuddled her close once again, causing her to bury her face in my shoulder, making her screams more muffled. I felt the warm drool run down the new shirt I had just bought. It was the only thing I had bought for myself in the past 6 months, and now it was ruined. I figured it wouldn't last long.

"Where did Spencer go?" He asked, while pulling whatever he had bought out of a plastic bag.

"Miami."

"What? Why?" I glanced over to the kitchen where Freddie had walked over to and I noticed the baby food. I had figured that was what he had bought. _Great, _I thought. It was only about 4 jars. That wasn't going to last 2 weeks.

"An art convention or something like that." I had focused my attention back on Alaynah, who had quieted down and was now back to falling asleep in my arms.

"For how long?" He came to join us on the couch.

"2 weeks."

"_2 weeks? _How the hell are we-"

"Shhh! She's falling asleep." A guilty look emerged on his face as he looked down at our sleeping daughter. He ran his hand down the head full of hair she had been growing these past months. It was a mud brown color that matched her eyes perfectly. She looked so much like Freddie. _Too much _like Freddie.

"How are we supposed to take care of Alaynah by ourselves for 2 weeks? We've never done that before?" He whispered. Now that I was hearing it out loud, it sounded pathetic. Spencer was too much of a reliable. It wasn't fair to him or Alaynah.

"Well, she is our child. We'll figure it out, one way or another." I simply said. I didn't want to sound worried, which I was. I shifted Alaynah's body to my other arm slowly, not trying to wake her. "I'll be back." I stood up and went to go put Alaynah asleep in her crib. When I came back down, I noticed the blanket and toys that Alaynah was playing with were gone and put away. The bottles that I had washed in the sink were neatly placed in the drying rack. The baby food Freddie had bought were in the cabinets above the sink. It was nice to know I didn't have to do any of that stuff. I had been exhausted lately. Alaynah was started to teethe and I could tell it wasn't an exciting experience for her. She was uncomfortable and was up at all hours of the night crying about something I could do nothing about. Spencer usually volunteered to get up and comfort her, but that wasn't going to happen anymore, obviously.

I threw myself on the couch next to Freddie who was invested in summer school homework. He had missed a lot of school during the year, due to Alaynah, and didn't have enough credits to move up to junior year. He didn't want to accept that so he took the first opportunity that was given to him; summer school. I chose the easier path, for me atleast, and enrolled in online school. I was planning on starting in the fall. I rested my head on his lap, distracting him from his work. He didn't seem to mind because he leaned down and started to kiss my neck, causing me to sigh in pleasure.

"I love you." I blurted out between sighs. I sat up, wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder. He tried to turn me on my back, but I was way too exhausted for _that. _Fortunately, I didn't have to tell him that because Sam walked through the door. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the position we were in. Freddie hopped off of me and smoothed out his clothes, causing Sam to giggle a little.

"No, no, don't get gussied up for me." Sam said as she made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a frozen pizza and popped it into the microwave. "Where's Allie?" She asked.

"Upstairs sleeping for the first time in, like, a week. So, please shush." I told her.

She pulled out the pizza, a minute before the timer was supposed to go off, and took a bite of the still half frozen pizza. "Is Spencer here?" She asked with her mouth full.

"No, he went to Miami for 2 weeks. Please, don't ask."

Sam had a confused look on her face but didn't question me any further. We all enjoyed the time we had with just us three, like it was before Alaynah. It was very relaxing and relieving to know that I still had time with my best friends. But it didn't last long. While we were all playing Uno around 7 PM, Alaynah woke up and interrupted us. And it wasn't one of those "I need a diaper change" cries, it was more of a "come and give me attention or I'll burst a lung and make you spend money on my hospital bill" cries.

"I'll get her." I sighed.

"No, I got her." Freddie stood up and went to stop the torturous screaming. I sat down, trying to put on a smile for Sam, but she knew me too well.

"What's wrong kid?" Sam asked, playfully.

"Sam…I'm a mom. I have a daughter. I mean, I enjoy it, you know, watching her grow up and accomplish new things and stuff. But it's so exhausting. And you know, I didn't even realize I'm only doing half the job I should be doing as a mother. Spencer is the one who usually gets up and feeds her and changes her diapers and stuff like that. All I've been doing is sitting around doing the fun stuff."

"Well, maybe it's time to prove that you can do all of those things on your own. This is a good opportunity for you and Freddie."

I knew she was right. She was always right. Well, not really… _"Allie c'mon, shh! __You've been crying for like 5 minutes. How are you not tired?" _I heard Freddie saying from upstairs to Alaynah.

"This is going to be a long 2 weeks." I sighed, and headed upstairs to assist my desperate boyfriend.

**3 days later**

"Carly, can hand me the applesauce please?" Freddie asked me frantically, trying to situate Alaynah in her highchair. She was wailing and spit and drool and snot were coming out of every socket of her face. I was running around the kitchen, half asleep, desperately trying to find something, _anything, _to put into my child's mouth to make her be quiet.

"We don't have any more. Here are some peas." I said, not really looking at him but throwing them his way. I was searching for a pacifier. I would've been searching for a bottle but we didn't have any more formula. The last dollar we had was spent on a new bib for Alaynah. She had thrown up on all of her other ones.

"She hates peas."

"Freddie, that's all we have!" I couldn't find a pacifier, so I gave up and went by Freddie to try and settle her down. She was cranky because we had woken her up from her nap. Freddie had sat on top of the remote while we were watching T.V. and turned up the volume full blast.

"Here Allie, try some." As quick as the peas had gone into her mouth, they had come right back out, onto Freddie's shirt. "Oh c'mon, Allie! This is one of my favorite shirts!"

"Then you shouldn't have worn it." I said, snatching the jar of pureed peas and the spoon out of his hand.

"What is your problem?" He asked harshly while trying to wipe the green stain off.

"I don't have one. I just want her to stop screaming and if you're not going to feed her, then I will. All you're doing is complaining about a stupid 6 dollar shirt." I spooned some peas into Alaynah's mouth. She tried to spit them out but I kept putting it back in. She eventually gave in and swallowed them, but not happily.

"I'll do the rest." Freddie tried grabbing the jar, but I pulled it away.

"Oh, of course. _I _do the hard part and then when it gets easy, you want to step in. No thanks, I don't need your help." I shoved another spoonful of peas into her mouth and she cooperated. When she couldn't take it anymore, she swatted her hand out towards me, signaling she didn't want any more. I wiped her mouth with her bib, took it off of her, grabbed her, and headed upstairs to give her a bath. I felt Freddie follow me after a few seconds. I didn't pay him any mind and proceeded to the bathroom.

I undressed Alaynah, placed her in the tub and filled it with lukewarm water. While it was coming out of the faucet, she attempted to grab it but it wouldn't form in her hands. She looked up at me with a curious face.

"It's water, sweetie. You can't hold it unless you put your hands like this." I formed a cup with my hands and signaled for her to do the same. When she didn't catch on, I did it for her and placed her hands under the faucet where the water was still running. The water filled her tiny hands and she smiled. She quickly lost interest in it and started splashing and giggling.

"She's so cute when she does that." Freddie said from behind me. He knelt next to me over the tub and handed me some Johnson and Johnson shampoo and soap. I took it from him without saying a word and started washing Alaynah. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"About what?"

"To be honest, I don't even know! You just stormed off and I'm assuming you are mad."

"I am mad Freddie! I'm mad that we still aren't used to doing this by now! It's not right. It's only been three days and we are already broke. I don't know what we are going to do." I started washing her hair.

"What do you mean 'we should be used to it'?" He asked curiously.

"I mean, we've been parenting for 6 months. _6 months! _That is plenty of time to get used to changing diapers, feeding her, and putting her to bed. And the reason we're not used to it is because we haven't even been doing it. Spencer has."

"I see what you're saying…" He said quietly. I turned on the water again and started to rinse her off. This was her favorite part. She started giggling and attempting to grab the water again, disregarding everything that I had told her previously. I handed her to Freddie, who had a dry towel ready, and we both went to the nursery to change her into her pajamas and put her to sleep.

When we got back to the room, we both crashed onto the bed. After a few minutes of just lying there, Freddie broke the silence. "What should we do?" He asked.

"We should learn from this. We need to cooperate better and try harder to get this right. You also need to get a job." I told him with my eyes closed.

"A job? But when Spencer comes back-"

"You're going to have a job." I sat up and looked down at him. "When Spencer comes back, we're not going to go back to our old ways. We need to take responsibility and be more effective around here. She's our kid, not his." I didn't really want to hear what he had to say after that. I clicked my bedside lamp off and laid down next to Freddie who was already falling asleep.

"You're right." He said after a couple minutes of silenced. I smiled and drifted off, finally.

**I'm sorry if that was boring. But I felt as if that was a good topic, you know, to show them what it's like to be _real _parents. I have been getting a lot of reviews about how this story is very realistic and I really appreciate that. I am not a teen parent myself. Heck, I'm not even a parent! I'm only 14 years old. So people that are saying they like the story because it's realistic, thank you very much! I try. REMINDER: poll is still up until sunday so please vote and review! See you next time guys!**


	17. iDrift Away

**Ok, so there was some demand that I get this chapter out soon, so, just for being such great fans, I worked on this all night. Ok, I have to warn you, there is a a little OOC in this chapter, but there is a reason. The character has a reason to be the way that character is...so, yeah. Thank you to Miss Nostalgia and CatHeartsU, thank you guys! Your reviews were really uplifting and were the main reason I wrote this chapter last night! So please enjoy and review!:)**

**9 months old.**

**September.**

**I do not own iCarly.**

After those 2 weeks without Spencer, Freddie and I realized things had to change. So, Freddie got a full time job at Groovy Smoothie, I officially started online school, and Alaynah was my top priority, 24/7. It was stressful, yes, being the main source of Alaynah, but it wasn't all bad. With me spending so much more time around her, she learned how to say "mama" before she said "dada", which didn't make Freddie too happy, but it was really exciting for me. Although there were some perks about being more responsible, there were also some drawbacks. With Freddie going to school again, and working 8 hours on Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday, it really took a toll on our relationship. We rarely saw each other, but when we did, it was usually just about Alaynah, and how she was crying or hungry or something like that. It was never about how good I looked that day, or how the house was really clean. I felt as if we were drifting away slowly, day by day.

"Carly…" Freddie said as he shook me softly awake. I blinked my eyes a couple of times before I fully adjusted to the light. I had been downstairs on the couch, studying for my chemistry test that I had to take the next day.

"Eh, I'm awake." I said, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading to work. I'll see you around 11 tonight."

"But it's 3. Don't you start at 5?" I asked curiously.

"Not today. I'm going in early so I can get done faster." He kissed me on the forehead and left out the door. I watched him leave, and debated whether I should've went back to sleep. I chose no, and went to make myself a bowl of cereal. In the middle of pouring milk into my bowl, I heard Alaynah cry for me. I set my bowl aside to go fetch her quickly. I brought her back down with me and set her in her high chair.

"So what do you want for lunch, sweetheart?" I asked her, finger combing her shoulder length hair.

"Dah!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her high chair.

"Bananas it is!" I quickly cut up a banana in bite size pieces and placed them on the surface of her high chair. She grabbed them with her tiny hands and stuffed them in her mouth, squishing them in the process. I proceeded in making my cereal and gobbled it down. By the time I was done with my breakfast, so was Alaynah. Throughout the rest of the day, Alaynah was occupied with some toys I had laid out for her while I studied for my test. This was our usual routine; Alaynah would play, I would study, and Freddie would work. It was a good plan, I guess, but it was so….bland. I missed the old days when Freddie would come home from school and he would _want _me. But those days were officially over.

"Mama!" I heard Alaynah say. We were both on the floor; me with a book in my hand, Alaynah with a stuffed bear in her's.

"Yes, baby?" I set my book aside and scooted closer to her.

"Bah!" She held up the bear to my face and I smiled. She was so frekin' cute!

"Bear! Can you say bear, Alaynah?"

"Bah!" She said again.

"Beeeaaarrr." I dragged the word out to emphasize it.

"Bar!" It wasn't perfect, but it was progress.

"Yay! Good job Alaynah!" I pulled her onto my lap and squeezed her. She giggled as I turned her onto her back and started blowing on her stomach, making strange noise. She squirmed in my lap with laughter, which just made me want to do it more. At around 10 o'clock, Alaynah had fallen asleep, and I wasn't far behind. I put her in bed and headed to my own room. I feel asleep instantly. A little later, I felt movement next to me on the bed. I flinched and tensed up, but relaxed when I noticed it was Freddie.

"Freddie, your home!" I exclaimed, turning on the bedside table lamp. I wasn't prepared for the sudden light and neither was Freddie, causing us to both immediately shut our eyes. "Sorry!" I said and then quickly turned it back off. "Guess what?" I asked excitedly in the dark.

"Carly, I'm really tired. Can we just talk about it in the morning?" He said, his voice muffled. His head was obviously buried in his pillow. I couldn't see him in the dark.

"But you have school tomorrow morning." I whined.

"Well we can talk about it after I get back. Geez, Carly! Let me sleep!" He said harshly. I sunk back down onto the bed and willed myself not cry. I knew he was tired and stressed and it wasn't his fault that he was cranky, so I let it slide. But I probably shouldn't have. It wasn't healthy. I was bottling up all of these feelings and I knew one day I was just going to burst. But I didn't worry about it. I just lied down next to Freddie and silently cried myself to sleep.

**The next day**

I woke up to the sound of Alaynah's crying at around 8 AM. Freddie had already left by then and Alaynah knew it. She had gotten used to not seeing her father as much as she had used to. It didn't really seem to bother her though, because she had me.

"I'm coming, baby, I'm coming." I said, half jogging into her room and scooping her up into my arms. "Shh baby, you're ok. Everything is ok." I cooed her while changing her diaper and then heading downstairs. "Hey Spencer." I said as I saw him cooking breakfast when I arrived in the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo. What's going on today?" He asked while making a pitcher of orange juice.

"Oh you know, same old', same old'. How about you?" I asked him, putting Alaynah in her high chair.

"I'm going to chill here for a couple hours and then head to the studio. You know, spend some time with you and Lil' Al. That work for you?"

"Yeah, that'll work. That's actually perfect because I need to take my chemistry test. So can you watch her while I do that?"

"Definitely."

"Great!" After breakfast, I went onto the computer and took my test. I felt good about it and then went to hang out with my daughter when Spencer had to leave. I was getting kind of tired of being here by myself so I called Sam and invited her over.

"Hey Carls. What goes on?" She asked me when she arrived.

"Nothing much. Look! Alaynah can kiss. See, watch. Alaynah, give me a kiss." I told her. Alaynah leaned her face closer to mine, puckered her lips slightly, and smushed her face into my cheek. I laughed and gave her a real kiss on her forehead and she giggled. "Isn't that so cute!" I exclaimed.

Sam giggled and sat next to me and Alaynah on the couch. "Yeah, it is cute. Where is Freddie?"

"I don't know. School is out, isn't it?" I figured it was seeing as how she was here, but this being Sam, she could've easily ditched.

"Yeah it is. Does he have work today?" Sam asked as she pulled Alaynah out of my lap and onto hers. Sam grabbed Alaynah's arms and started waving them above her head, causing her to giggle, causing _me _to giggle.

"No, today is Thursday. He only works Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. Let me call him." I pulled out my phone and pressed and held 2 on my dial pad. It rang 5 times and then went to voicemail. I hung up. "He didn't answer…what time is it?" I asked Sam.

She turned her head to look at the clock we had in our kitchen. "4 o'clock. Maybe he stayed after for something."

"Did you talk to him today? You know, at school?"

"No, we don't have any classes together this year." Sam answered, struggling with Alaynah who was reaching out to me. I took her and cradled her in my arms. I looked into her eyes and asked her, "Where is dada?"

"Dada!" She said excitedly. I looked at Sam, a little worried. _Where was he? _

At 6, I was worried. At 7, I was panicking. At 12 AM, I was going all out crazy. He wasn't answering his phone and I was too tired to attempt to call again. I fell asleep at around 2 AM, still worried. What if something happened to him? What if he was hurt or injured? I felt myself twitch in my sleep while I had nightmares about Freddie. In one, he was being mugged and left to die. In another, he was driving in the rain and slipped off the road and into a tree. I snapped up in my bed, sweating and gasping for air. I grabbed the water that was sitting on my bedside table and gulped it down, hydrating my parched throat. When I was done, I tried putting myself back to sleep but I couldn't. I forced myself up and headed downstairs. Still no Freddie. I hopped on the computer to check my e-mail, something I only did when I was nervous, you know, just to pass the time. Most of it was spam, but then a _beep _went off, signaling I had just gotten a new e-mail. It was from unknown, but I clicked it anyways. Apparently it was a forward. It didn't have any words, but there was an attachment, so I clicked on it. While it was downloading, I heard the door start to open from behind me. _Freddie. _

"Freddie!" I hopped off of the stool and jumped into his arms. "Are you hurt? You're not hurt are you? Please don't be hurt!" I rambled on. But then I noticed he wasn't hurt. In fact, he was perfectly fine. He had on a nice dark gray, v-neck t-shirt on, dark, baggy, jeans, and some quality vans.

"Carly, I'm fine. Nice to see you missed me though." He kissed me and started upstairs, but I grabbed him from behind by the collar, nearly choking him.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting up all night for you!" I yelled, then lowered my voice, becoming aware of Spencer and Alaynah sleeping.

"Oh, I was….ok, don't be mad ok?" I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Ok, so when I was heading home from school I got a call from one of my co-workers and they said they were all going to out to an under 21 club tonight and they asked if I wanted to join and I said yes." My eyes grew wide eyed but he gave me a look that said 'let me finish'. "So, they took me out to dinner and then we went to the club. My intention was to come home at 8 but then my favorite song came on and-"

"So you just ditched me? Just so that you could have a 'fun night out'?" My voice was getting louder and I was trying to restrain it but it was hard with all of the anger.

"No, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to have a break…"

"_You _wanted to have a break? What about me? I'm here all day! I mean, I like it, but what gives you the right to ditch me and not even tell me?"

"I was going to tell you! I just…forgot." He tried to explain, but I was beyond pissed. I stormed back to the computer, my plan being to turn it off and stomp upstairs, but that changed when I saw the picture that was attached to the e-mail. It was a picture of Freddie and some red headed girl. He was kissing her on the cheek and they were surrounded by a bunch of people.

"What the hell is this?" I turned and pointed to the picture. I could see the panic on his face and it made me want to feel sorry for him. I didn't.

"That's just Jessica. She's my co-worker at the Groovy Smoothie." He said innocently.

"Why are you _kissing _her? You should be kissing me!" I started to cry and Freddie ran up to me, but I pushed him away. "Get away from me you jerk! In fact, get out of my house!"

"Carly, I-"

"Get out!" I yelled once again. At that point, Alaynah was crying, only making me sadder. Freddie stumbled out the door, not wanting to argue anymore. "And stay out." I mumbled under my breath, but I could tell he heard me. He looked at me one final time and then closed the door. I turned off the computer and went to comfort my crying baby. If only there was someone to comfort me.

**Yes, I know. Freddie is acting like a douchebag but next chapter will be like, fixed, I guess hahaha. I am actually going to close the poll later today because this story only has like 3 more chapters in it and I already know which side is going to win so there's not really a point to keep it up any longer. So, if you haven't voted yet, please do that and review! Thanks and I love you guys!**


	18. iMiss You

**Yayy, another update! This is like my 4th update in the past few days soo...GREAT! Ok, so I know Freddie was really OOC last chapter and that's why I really didn't like it. But in this chapter, he is fixed, and I like this one much better! I forgot to close the poll yester but I'm about to go do that. But I'll tell you thw winner. To no surprise the winner is...HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Thank you to the 12 people that voted. I really appriciate that. Since that one, the next chapter will be the last official chapter, but then I will make an epilogue chapter. And the next chapter I will thank everyone who has reviewed. And an additional note, Carly and Freddie are both now 17. They had there birthdays sometime between chapters. I told you my timeline was crappy. Anyways, enjoy!**

**9 months and 1 week old.**

**September.**

**I do not own iCarly.**

I sat there, just staring at that heart-wrenching picture. Well, it was heart-wrenching when I first saw it. But now that I was really looking at it, it really wasn't anything to get mad over. It looked like the kind of kiss I would give to Spencer or my Granddad; it was completely innocent. But it didn't matter at this point. I had pretty much broken things off with Freddie. The only contact we ever had was when he came over to take Alaynah to his apartment, every other 2 days. That was our little custody agreement. I didn't want this to affect Alaynah's relationship with her dad again. With the little time they already spent together, I didn't want it to get any worse.

"Carls, Freddie is here." Spencer told me as he answered the door. I stood up with Alaynah in my hands and walked to the door where Freddie was standing. I wanted to tell him something, _anything, _that would make this situation better. Heck, I _wanted _to swallow my pride and apologize for overreacting, but I didn't.

"Bye, Alaynah. I'll miss you baby." I kissed her on the cheek and handed her to Freddie silently. I looked down at my shoes and told him, "Have her back by 8 tomorrow morning. I want to take her to Sam's with me when I go."

He nodded. "Will do." I had expected him to just walk back to his apartment like he had been doing for the past week, but instead he said, "Do you want to, you know, talk about what happ-"

"No. I have to go. Have her back by 8." I closed the door, locked it, and ran over to the couch to bury my face in one of the pillows before Spencer saw the tears streaming down my face.

"Kiddo, I don't know what happened, but you guys will get through it. You always do." He stroked my hair and back, soothing me.

"I don't know…"I swallowed. I knew I didn't really even have the right to be mad. _I_ was the one who insisted he get a job that made him work atleast 5 hours, the more work, the more pay, and we could've used all the pay we could've gotten. It was sort of my fault that he was stressed. I would always bug him when he got home from a really long day. And hey, if I had the chance to go out with my friends for a night, I probably would've taken advantage of it too. If I could just tell him that, then there wouldn't be a problem. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I guess I felt like if I did, things would go back to the way they were; Freddie would still work a lot and we still wouldn't get along. I didn't want that.

"Well, listen. I'll make some of my famous cocoa and then we'll play a couple rounds of cupcake slam. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." It was weird. I had been used to being fully occupied with Alaynah, but with her always gone now, I felt sort of empty. I would've asked Sam or Gibby over but the rest I was getting felt way too good to pass up. A couple of hours later, Spencer and I had finished 3 rounds of cupcake slam, me winning all of them. Spencer eventually left to go be with his girlfriend, which I had yet to meet. I stayed at the apartment, made myself dinner, and took the rest of my free time that I had to clean up Alaynah's room. I didn't like being in there when she wasn't with me because it made me miss her too much. She was such a big part of my life that it actually hurt to think about her. Before my fight with Freddie, if I missed her (even after a couple minutes away from her), I would just run upstairs to her nursery and watch her sleeping body dream. But not anymore. By instinct, I would run upstairs anyways and suffer udder disappointment when her crib was empty. I missed having her around. I also missed having Freddie around. Even though he was working and we barely saw each other, we still had our moments of romance, I guess you would say. Freddie…

"Uh, Carly?" I felt someone shake my body, but my eyes were closed and couldn't see who it was. But the voice was so familiar. _Freddie_.

"Mama!" Alaynah said, smacking my face with her little fist. I flinched and pulled her into my arms. She started giggling and struggling to get out of my arms so she could hit me playfully again. I sat up, and felt the hard surface below me. My back cracked and I suddenly realized how uncomfortable I was. _Where was I?_ I looked around my surroundings and noticed a lot of toys and a crib. Great, I fell asleep in the nursery. I made an attempt to get up. _Uh, ow, _I thought when I felt the pain in my back. Freddie grabbed my hands and helped me up onto my feet.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked me when I was standing.

"Uh, I really don't know. I guess I…fell asleep?"

"On the _floor_?"

"I was tired." I giggled and shoved his shoulder playfully. He smiled back and I realized how much I missed that smile. It was so beautiful. I quickly turned away before I did something I would regret, and noticed the time on the clock; 7:18. "Thanks for bringing her back on time."

"No problem. We had fun." He shoved his hands into his pockets, something he always did when he was nervous. I knelt down and picked up Alaynah who had found something under her crib and was attempting to eat it. I snatched it out of her hand, making her unhappy. She started to throw a tantrum, something she had been doing a lot lately.

"Alaynah, stop it!" I said. She was struggling to get out of my arms and into Freddie's. He took her and she immediately stopped crying. "She's such a daddy's girl." I grumbled.

"Yeah, I can't help it. I'm irresistible." He joked. We both chuckled a little, causing Alaynah to giggle also. Her attention span was so small. "So I guess I'll get going." He started to leave the nursery and head downstairs where I followed.

"No, you don't have to go. You can…stay for breakfast or something." I protested when we got downstairs. He had put Alaynah down into her playpen that I had set up for her a couple days before. Freddie had earned enough money that we were able to treat her to a few extra things. It was nice being able to support her.

"Are you sure? Aren't you going to Sam's?" He stepped closer to me. He was now less than a foot away from me. He was just close enough that I could've leaned forward and…

"Yeah, but at like 8:30. We have time. C'mon, help me cook." Throughout the next 30 minutes, reality had drifted away. Freddie and I had turned on a Ginger Fox album and were cooking and dancing to it. We didn't talk, no, but we kept looking into each other's eyes' and smiling, our unspoken communication. When we were done, we turned off the album, and sat down for a peaceful breakfast.

"So…do you want to talk?" He asked when he swallowed the last of his eggs.

"We are talking, aren't we?"

"You know what I mean. About…about what happened that night?" He was staring intensely at me and I was trying my best not to look into his eyes.

"No, not really." I grabbed my plate and rushed towards the sink to wash it, leaning so deeply over the sink that my hair covered my face so he couldn't see it. He came up behind me and lightly touched my hips. I thought he was going to grab them and pull me closer, something I was secretly and desperately craving. But instead he set his place in the sink and let go of me.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later." I heard him say as he left.

'Wait!" I ran up to the door where he was standing. "You can take her for today if you want."

"What? Why? Don't you want her today?"

"Yeah, of course I do. But I don't think it's fair that you only get her for one day every 2 days. Just take her for today. I'll see her tomorrow." A big smile emerged on his face and he went over to Alaynah who was still in her playpen. He leaned down and picked her up, walking back over to the door where he prepared to depart.

"Bye sweetie. Can I have a kiss?" I asked her. She leaned over and smushed her face against mine, giving me her version of a kiss. I smiled then pinched her nose, causing her to laugh that made me want to cry. She was so adorable. When she pulled away, her shirt rode up a little on her arm and I noticed something red. I pulled up her sleeve all the way and she had a small patch of soft red skin on her arm. "Freddie, do you see this?"

He looked at where I was looking, but didn't seem to be worried. "It looks like a rash. I'll rub some lotion on it later when I get home."

I pulled her sleeve back down and nodded. "Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." He started to step back and leave. "Say bye to mommy!" He told her.

She lifted her arm and exclaimed, "Bah mama!" I waved and watched them leave.

**At Sam's **

"So you see what I'm saying?" She asked while stuffing a handful of marshmallows in her mouth.

"Um, not really?" I said confused.

"What's so complicated about it? Seagulls are obviously superior to flamingos!" We had been discussing this topic for the past hour and we still hadn't gotten to a point.

"Uh, why?"

"Well, you know…'cause they have…feathers and what not…" She said, not even positively.

"Ok, Sam." I laughed at my friend. "Anyways, how's school going? Is Ms. Briggs still a fish faced pasty scum bag?"

"Duh! She's even worse this year. Last week, she asked me what time it was, and I didn't know, so she spit her gum in my face!"

"Oh my gosh! What did you do?"

"I stole the rest of the gum out of her purse, chewed all 13 pieces, and hid it in her lunch. I got 3 weeks detention, even on Saturdays." She glanced over at her calendar. "I actually should be there now…" She shrugged and shoved another handful of marshmallows down her throat.

I raised my eyebrows but didn't hassle her. A couple minutes later my phone rang. The caller ID read _Unknown. _I clicked _send _and said, "Hello?"

"…"

"Yes this is she."

"…"

"Wait, what?"

"…"

"Oh my gosh!" I said, panicking. "I'll be there is less than 5 minutes!" I hung up, my fingers shaking.

"Carly, what is going on?" Sam asked as I frantically laced up my shoes.

"I'll tell you later!" I raced out the door, grabbed a taxi quickly, and told him the address I needed to go to; Seattle County Hospital.

**At the hospital**

"Hi, I'm Carly Shay. I got a call from Dr. Heart telling me that I needed to get down here. He said my boyfriend brought my daughter in. Is she ok?" I told the receptionist at the front desk of the hospital.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Shay. Follow me." She led me down the longest hallway. I felt like it was getting longer and longer the more we walked and we were never going to reach our destination. She finally opened the door that revealed Freddie standing by the bed Alaynah was sitting on, playfully giggling and hitting Freddie's hand that he held out to her. The reception closed the door behind me and I ran to my daughter. I hugged her tight and noticed the rash on her body was much worse.

"What's wrong with her?" I turned to Freddie who pointed to the doctor, signaling he was going to tell me. I turned to Dr. Heart.

"She has Roseola. It's a 24 hour sickness. She should be fine in the next few days." Dr. Heart said nonchalantly.

"I took her temperature and it was high and then I noticed the rash had gotten worse after I rubbed the lotion on it." Freddie informed me. I placed my hand on his shoulder. I wasn't sure why but I felt the need to touch him for some reason. I quickly removed it but he gave me a look that said 'it's ok'. I gave him a slight smile and turned back to the doctor while stroking Alaynah's back, something that soothed me.

"Just take this medicine and bathe her in it tonight. The rash should clear up overnight. If it doesn't, do it again tomorrow night. For the fever, I suggest some kid's Motrin or Tylenol. Good luck." We both nodded and thanked him before we left. When I walked in a different direction than Freddie once we got outside, Freddie grabbed my arm.

"Don't be silly and get a cab. I'll drive you home." I nodded and hopped into his car. During the ride home, he kept glancing over at me. I occasionally looked back but he intentionally kept his eyes on the road when I did. When I couldn't take it anymore, I asked,

"What?"

"Nothing." A smirk emerged on his face and a small giggle escaped his mouth.

"Freddie!" I playfully hit him on the arm and he pretended to be hurt and rubbed it.

"No need to be hurtful!" The rest of the ride home was silent, but not an awkward silent. It was more of a calming silent. Alaynah had fallen asleep and the sound of her warm, quiet breath was more than relaxing. When we arrived at Bushwell, Freddie carefully grabbed Alaynah out of her car seat and tried not to disturb her. We went up into my apartment and he put her in her crib.

"Thanks for that." I told him. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He didn't seem to mind, due to the fact that he didn't protest and fit into my arms like a glove. A few moments later, he pulled back slightly and kissed my cheek. Then he kissed my forehead, then my nose, and slowly made his way to my lips. His were so warm and I had missed kissing them. Even before our fight, we hadn't kissed like that in a while. Naturally, I wrapped my hands around his neck and his around my waist. I pulled away, taking a breath. "Freddie, I'm sorry. I know I overreacted and you should know that I-" But I couldn't finish. He placed his finger on my lips.

"You talk too much." He smiled, pulling his finger back, and continued to kiss me. He slowly lifted me up into his arms, carefully carrying my upstairs into my bedroom, where we continued, and fulfilled the unsettled tension between us.

**Yay! Make up time! When I was writing the end of this chapter, I noticed something I do alot. I usually make Freddie and Carly fight, then make them get back together a week later...hmm oh well! Hahaha actaully, the original plan was for Freddie to full on cheat on Carly with that girl and they break up officially. But since happily ever after won I had to change it. So I hope you guys liked it and I will be trying to update tomorrow. I don't know though. A marathon of the Lying Game is coming on and I am frekin' excited! Please review!**


	19. iAm One

**Thank you so much to SVU101, blushyskittle3321, sweetStarre123, Lapsuit12, Gillian Kearney Fan, RockyBlue DanxRuno, Nashia23, mileycfan4eva, louis, SirRay, reneexoxtyler15, RemDiamond, Miss Nostalgia, Lover of Reid, anne margaret, PD31, CatHeartsU, Chad Damon, DisneyLove96, .AweSomE12, and Pillbuggyandfriends! Again, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! This is the last chapter *cue the awwwwws* hahaa! I WILL have an epilogue chapter so don't fret :) Ok, so I'm just going to come right out and say this, my timeline is COMPLETELY screwed up. So, you know what, I'm changing it, right here, right now. Carly got pregnant in May and gave birth at 8 months, making Alaynah born in December. So that's how it's going down. Anyways, this chapter is like extremely long. Please enjoy and review!**

**1 year old.**

**December.**

**I do not own iCarly.**

"Did you order the cake?" I asked, pacing back in forth in my bedroom.

"Yes Carly, I ordered the cake. I also ordered balloons, streamers, and a banner that reads, 'Happy Birthday Alaynah'." Freddie informed me. He was staring at a clipboard with all of the information I wrote down that I thought would be useful for planning Alaynah's first birthday party. It was a pretty long list, and pretty ridiculous if you thought about it (confetti for a one year old?), but it was my daughter's first birthday and I wanted it to be special. "Everything is going to be fine. Just don't worry about it too much." He put the clipboard aside and pulled my waist so our bodies were touching. I loved when he did that; pulling me in with force but not too much that I felt like I had no control.

"You're right. She probably won't even remember it…" Just by habit, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead against his shoulder.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I love you." I brought my head up and looked at him. I felt confused, seeing as how it was so random for him to say that in such a normal situation. But I also felt overwhelmed with butterflies and adoration for my boyfriend. Ugh, I didn't like calling him that. Freddie was so much more than my boyfriend. He was my…Freddie, I guess you could say. I lightly brushed my lips against his, trying not to give him the idea that I wanted to do anything more, but it was hard to resist. I felt his grip tighten on my hips and the feeling of desire washed over my entire body. I backed up, disconnecting our bodies and started downstairs, not wanting to give in to my temptations. I saw with my peripheral vision Freddie check up on Alaynah in the nursery, who was taking her afternoon nap. He smiled, then came back to my side as we made our way downstairs where Spencer was making Alaynah's present.

"Dang it!" I heard him yell as Freddie and I arrived at the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" I asked, grabbing two soda bottles from the fridge.

"This stupid mirror keeps falling off the side of the car."

I stared at Freddie with a 'what the hell' kind of look, then back at Spencer. "Um, did I hear you right? Did you say _car_?" I hadn't really been paying any attention to what he had been making the past few days; I was too occupied with the party planning. But now that I knew, holy crap!

"Yeah." He looked at both of us and saw the looks on our faces. "What the problem is?" He asked jokingly.

"Spencer, she's one! She can't drive, she can barely even walk!" Freddie told him. I heard the amusement in his voice as if he found it funny. It kind of was.

"I know. I was going to buy one of those Barbie jeep things, but they were way too expensive and too big. So, I made one for Alaynah's size and it's easy to use. All she has to do is press the button on the steering wheel and well-ah!"

"Aw, Spencer that's so sweet. Thanks." I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same to me, but quickly let go so he could continue. I turned back to Freddie, motioning him to come to the living room with me. He did, and we sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I used his legs as a stool and draped my mine over his. He pulled me closer by the waist, almost so much that I was nearly sitting on his lap. I felt slightly uncomfortable with Spencer right there watching us, but when he looked at me with those deep brown eyes, the feeling went away as soon as it had come. It didn't feel real, I thought. It felt as if I was in this reoccurring dream that got better and better. But every time I blinked or pinched myself, I was awake, and this was real life.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, when he noticed me staring at him.

"Like what?" I wiped a stray hair that was hanging loosely against his face. His skin was soft to the touch and I loved it. His cheek blushed lightly and I had the powerful urge to kiss him.

"Like you would take a bullet for me or something." He half laughed.

"Well, first of all, I would take a bullet for you. And second of all, I'm just happy, I guess." I waited for a response. "I'm happy to have you." I clarified. I then realized why he had told me he loved me this morning, just in the spur of the moment. He said what he felt and at that time, he loved me more than anything, as I did right now, but vice versa.

"I'm _more _than happy to have you." He cupped my face with his hands, pulled me in, but then hesitated to kiss me when our faces were centimeters apart. I reassured him that it was okay, even if Spencer was right there, by nodding and leaning in closer to where our lips met. I felt the glare of Spencer on the two of us. I didn't take it as a warning, but when Spencer cleared his throat, it was obvious he wanted us off of each other. I slowly back up away from Freddie, but Freddie's hands stayed cupped to my face until I was too far away on the couch. I sat up, crossed my arms, and watched TV awkwardly next to him. It literally hurt to be this close to him and not touch him.

"Sorry guys. I just don't want any more Alaynah's running around here any time soon. I think one is enough." Spencer said. I shrugged and turned my body to face Freddie, still a good distance away from him on the couch.

"Do you want any more kids?" I asked. I could tell the question threw him off guard and his eyebrows flew up on his face, giving him a confused look. He took his focus off of the old Saturday Night Live episode we were watching, and turned it on to me.

"Um, I…I don't know. Do you?"

Before I could answer, I heard a rhythmic sound that was coming from the kitchen. It was Spencer's phone ringing. "Yellow?" He answered.

"…"

"Is that where it is?"

"…"

"Gosh, I've been looking for that everywhere! I'll be over in a few." He hung up and went to the coat hanger to grab his jacket. "Hey, I have to go. My girlfriend said she found my pillow pet and I really need to get it back."

"Um, why?" I asked curiously.

"Because it's a _pillow pet! _Why wouldn't I want it back?"

"Ok, while you're there, tell her she can come to the party. I would love to meet her."

"Will do. You too be safe. And I mean that in _every _conceivable way." He eyed Freddie who was looking back with a scared face, but then he left. I quickly turned back to him when Spencer was gone.

"So, do _I_ want any more kids?" I asked for clarification.

"Yeah, do you?"

I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes before answering. "I mean, I wouldn't hate it. I want Alaynah to have a brother or sister someday."

"Very true. So, uh, when do you want to start trying?" He asked seductively. He scooted closer and started lightly kissing my neck. I tugged on his shirt, and he started to take it off, but that's not what I wanted.

"Not now. Alaynah will be up soon." He nodded disappointedly, but kept one arm around me as I rested my head between his head and his shoulder. It seemed to always fit so perfectly. We sat there for about 15 minutes before Alaynah woke up, and was obviously cranky.

"Ugh, I'll get her." I said. Freddie nodded, and I jogged upstairs to comfort my crying daughter. "What's the matter sweetie?" I asked her sweetly. She didn't listen though. She continued to stand up in her crib, holding the side to keep herself balanced, and scream with drool dripping down her mouth. I picked her up and out of the crib and carried her shaking body downstairs.

"Is she ok?" Freddie asked concerned. She was still crying when we had arrived downstairs.

"Yeah, I think so." I set her down in the high chair where she squirmed and screamed, banging on the table part. "Ok, ok. No high chair. Well, what do you want?" I asked her. I nuzzled my nose against her cheek, which was flushed. I kissed her, and set her down on Freddie's lap on the couch. She shifted her whole body into his stomach as he held her tight. She continued to cry, but the cries were muffled, due to the fact that her face was buried in Freddie's shirt. "I'll make her some dinner." I made a small bowl of Spaghetti-o's and set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Freddie picked them up and started to feed them to her. She ate them willingly and quickly and instantly perked up. She smiled bright and wide at Freddie when she was done and playfully jumped up and down on him.

"Dada!" She screamed before he tossed her up in the air.

"Be careful you two." I told them while cleaning up Alaynah's dinner and our own that we had eaten. After I was done, I joined the two on the couch and snuggled Alaynah close to me. She was so big and I didn't want her to get any bigger.

"I can't believe she's already one." Freddie said quietly in awe.

"Hey! She's not one yet. I still have one more day with my little girl." I kissed the top of her head and rocked back in forth with her in my arms.

"C'mon, Carly. She's still going to be your little girl. She's just going to be your...older little girl." He said with a hint of humor but was completely serious. I knew he felt the same way about her growing up as I did. Everything was going by so fast. It just meant that we were getting older, and unfortunately, so was she. Alaynah looked up at me with her beautiful, dark brown eyes. I looked back down at her, wearing her Dora the Explorer pajamas and her hair in a messy ponytail. I wanted her to stay like that forever; innocent and pure. I didn't want her to grow up like me. I mean, yeah, I had a good life. But that didn't overlook the fact that I got pregnant at 16. Most of all, I wanted to be a family. I didn't want to be just a girl raising a kid with her boyfriend. I wanted more, _so much more. _

That night, it wasn't until 11:00 that we got Alaynah to finally fall asleep. "That's the last time we allow her to sleep until 6 PM." I told Freddie while climbing into bed next to him.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm exhausted. But not _too _exhausted." A smirk emerged on his face as he rolled his body on top of mine, propping himself up with his elbows.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Just kissing my girlfriend. Have a problem with that?" He bent his head down and began kissing my neck once again. But I pushed him off of me. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just…is that all I am to you? Your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. I mean, what else would you be?"

I sat up and turned the light off. I could feel the intense glare I was getting from him burn a hole in the back of my head as I laid down, facing away from him. "What?" I asked harshly knowing that he was still staring at me after 3 minutes of silence.

"I'm just trying to figure you out."

"Well, what about me is so confusing?" I turned to face him. I could barely see anything with no light, but the moon gave the room a slight tint to where I could atleast see the outline of his face.

"It's just that…never mind."

"Tell me."

"Carly, I know you want to be a family. I know that having a kid and not being married or anything bugs you. Trust me, it bugs me too. But we are only 17 years old. What do you think people would think if-"

"So that's what you're worried about? What _other _people think?" I sat up in the bed, my legs crossed, looking down at Freddie who was still lying down but soon sat up as well.

"No! That's not what I'm saying. I'm just…if we didn't have Alaynah, would still want to get married?"

I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right. "I don't want to talk about this _an hour before our daughter's first birthday!_" I whisper yelled, and then resumed to turn my back on him when I laid back down. He lightly kissed me on the top of my head and went to sleep, as did I.

**The next day**

"Alaynah! Happy birthday baby!" I whisper yelled, half jogging into Alaynah's room when I knew she had woken up. She was smiling and bouncing in her crib, silently signaling me that she wanted to get out of it. I picked her up and held her close. I wanted to remember this moment forever. She was growing up too fast, but nothing was changing. She was changing, yes, but everything around her was staying the same. _Ugh, no_, I told myself. _I cannot think like this on her birthday. _I put the thoughts aside as I made my way downstairs. Freddie was setting up all of the food for the guests and decorations, but stopped when he saw his two favorite girls in the world.

"Allie! How's the birthday girl doing?" He grabbed her from my hands and kissed her cheek, then playfully blew on her stomach and made monster noises, like he was eating her. She always enjoyed that. He then focused his attention on me. "How are you today?" I could tell he was referring to our conversation last night.

"Freddie can we talk, please?"

"Ok, talk. We're alone. She's not going to understand anything we're saying." Even though I knew he was right, I still took her from his hands, and placed her down in her playpen where she lost focus on us and gained it on a little toy car.

"Look, I'm sorry I was getting mad last night. It's just that the older Alaynah gets, the more I worry that she's going to start asking questions like, 'why aren't you and dad married?' or something like that."

"Don't worry about that." He put my hands into his and stepped closer.

"Why shouldn't I worry?"

"Because by the time Alaynah can speak that fluently, you will have a ring on your finger. I promise" He said it with such certainty, that I didn't even have to question him any further. I smiled and kissed him right before the door opened. Spencer walked in with two bags in his hands.

"Hey guys." He put the bags on the couch. "Alaynah! Happy birthday!" He picked her up out of the playpen and spun her into his arms. He then held her by her stomach, and told her to put her arms out. When she did, Spencer ran around the apartment making cute little airplane noises. As they did this more and more, Alaynah chimed in and started making the noises too. Freddie and I laughed at them as we put the 4 bags of chips (that was what Spencer had bought) into a couple of plastic bowls.

"There!" I said when we had finished all of the food organizing. "Is that all we have to do?"

"I still have to put the banner up before all of the guests arrive."

"What time did you put on the invitation?" I asked while setting Alaynah on the counter where she sat listening to our conversation.

"11:30, I think." I glanced at the clock. It read 11:17.

"Ok, you put the banner up and I'll go put Alaynah into her dress." He nodded and I grabbed Alaynah and headed upstairs. After I found her dress, socks, and shoes, I placed her on the floor and began to change her. The dress was not very formal, but more of a sundress and stopped at her knees. It was teal, light green, and had streaks of brown in it. Her socks were a milk white color, as well as her shoes. When she was dressed, I brushed her shoulder length hair back, and placed a white flower headband on her head.

"You look beautiful, Alaynah." I said, trying not to cry.

She smiled and lost focus on my comment very quickly. "Toy!" She screamed, trying to climb under her crib to grab something that she had thrown under there a couple of days ago when she was mad.

"No, Alaynah. We have to go downstairs. There are much more toys down there." I held her legs and pulled them out from under the crib, causing her to laugh and not care about whatever she was trying to reach. She had the shortest attention span. When we got downstairs, the living room was much more crowded. I noticed Sam in the kitchen and Spencer on the couch with a blonde woman but I didn't recognize her. I also saw Gibby, fortunately, with a shirt. T-Bo was in the corner, talking to someone who looked like Sam, but I automatically knew it was Melanie. Her hair was pulled back into a fashionable ponytail, and she was wearing a mini skirt with a pink blouse. There was no way that was Sam. I quietly made my way to Freddie, who was pouring juice in red plastic cups for everyone. "Hey, where is it?" I asked him with Alaynah in my arms playing with my hair.

"Where is what?"

"The gift! You know, the bracelet you worked double shifts for so that we could afford it!" We had gotten Alaynah a bracelet that had all of our names engraved on it. It was sterling silver and, to me atleast, was the most beautiful piece of jewelry in the world.

"Oh, yeah. I got it. I wrapped it last night when you were struggling to get her to go to bed. I smiled at him, silently thanking him.

"Oh my gosh! Allie!" I heard from behind me. It was Sam, taking Alaynah out of my arms and into her own. "Happy birthday girl!" She kissed her on the cheek and Alaynah giggled, as always. After Sam got her hug and kiss, Melanie walked up and wanted to hug her as well. They started passing the birthday girl around, which I didn't mind, and apparently, neither did Alaynah. She loved the attention. When I got the chance, I went up to Spencer and his girlfriend on the couch to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Carly." I extended my hand and she accepted it, smiling.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you! I'm Reanne. I'm so sorry we haven't gotten to meet yet."

"It's fine. I'm glad you could be here for this."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She exclaimed. Spencer seemed to be nonchalant about the whole thing. He just sat there, bobbing his head to the background music that was playing as our conversation went on. When we had gotten nicely acquainted, I returned back to Freddie, who was still in the kitchen.

"Freddie, are you ok? You seem kind of stressed." I told him. I put a hand on his shoulder and leaned towards him.

"Yeah, of course. Um, I'm just going to go get the cake. It's downstairs in the lobby." He ran off so quickly I didn't have a chance to reply. I shrugged, assuming he just wanted the party to be perfect. I went to join Sam, Melanie, and T-Bo 's conversation by the stairs. About 5 minutes into the conversation, the door burst open and Freddie rolled in a huge, pink cake on a rolling platform (?) and started singing, "Happy Birthday to you…"

"Happy Birthday to you!" We all joined in. "Happy Birthday dear Alaynah! Happy Birthday to you!" Applause bursted out and Alaynah started giggling and clapping along with us. She was in her high chair, bib tied on, and ready for her first bite of cake. Freddie cut a medium size piece and placed it on the table of her high chair. She poked at it, making us laugh, but finally dug her hand into it and stuffed it in her mouth. We all clapped for her, but she didn't seem to notice. She just kept sticking the pink icing covered yellow cake into her mouth, not caring that she was ruining her dress. Frankly, I didn't care either. I was just happy she was happy.

"Present time!" Sam yelled after Alaynah was full and had been cleaned off. Freddie fetched all of the presents from the closet and we helped her open them, one by one. She received a teddy bear from T-Bo, a few dresses from Melanie, her own customized jeep from Spencer, a stuffed bacon pillow (a pillow that looks like bacon not a pillow stuffed with bacon) from Sam, and a cute panda bear hat from Reanne. When our present came up, I was very excited.

"Ok, ready Allie?" Freddie asked her. She was sitting in his lap on the floor, where they had been the whole time as they were opening gifts. Alaynah grabbed the paper and yanked it, throwing it aside. She shook the box the bracelet was in, but I didn't hear anything. The box sounded empty to me, and apparently to Alaynah as well because she threw the box in front of her, frowning. "No, don't throw it. There's something very valuable in here." All of a sudden, Freddie stood up and gave Alaynah to Sam.

"Freddie, what are you doing? Let her get her bracelet." I protested.

"Her bracelet isn't in here." He took a step closer to me.

"Freddie, this isn't funny. Give her the bracelet!" I felt everybody stare at me while I pouted but I didn't care. I wanted to see her reaction. She was probably just going to suck on it or something, but I still wanted her to have it. It was the closest thing that made us all a family.

"She'll get the bracelet later. But right now, this is for you." I stared at him, confused. But my mind cleared up when he bent down on one knee. I gasped, as did all of the guests. I brought my hand to my heart, and started tearing up. "Carly Shay, I love you. You have no idea. I know I say I love you all the time but it doesn't even being to express my feelings for you. You are the most important person in my life and I want it to stay that way. I mean, we don't have to do anything right now, because I know we're still in high school and we need jobs, and a house to ourselves and that might take a couple years and I want to be a family and so I want to give you this to show you we will someday but not today- I mean, unless you want to today, then we can! I mean, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Shut up." I whispered at him. I could barely get the words out. "Just propose to me you idiot." I told him.

He smiled. "Carly, will you marry me?" He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger.

"Freddie…" My voice cracked. I brought the ring closer to my face and stared at it. I saw the panic in Freddie's face and I could tell he thought I was going to say no. But I wasn't. "Of course I'll marry you!" I jumped into his arms and everybody else cheered. I picked up Alaynah in my arms and hugged her, along with Freddie. We were finally going to be a family. _A real family. _

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ok, on 3 we're going to lift. 1, 2, 3!" Freddie told them and on 3, Freddie, Spencer, and Sam's boyfriend, Kory, all lifted Alaynah's bed and made their way to the elevator. I was standing in the nursery with Sam, who was holding Alaynah.

"Wow." I simply said in awe. "I remember when we first decorated this room for her."

"I know. It's amazing how time flies, huh?" She smiled and put Alaynah down. She walked over to me and hugged my legs.

"Where my bed, mommy?" She asked in her cute toddler voice. I picked her up from off of the ground.

"It's going into a moving van."

"A moving van?" She repeated.

"Yes, a moving van. And that moving van is going to take all of our furniture to our brand new house! Aren't you excited?"

"Yes! I'm excited! I'm excited!" She struggled to get out of my arms and back onto the ground where she ran into the hallway screaming "I'm excited!"

"Wow, she's a handful." Sam commented as we made our way downstairs.

"Well, she _is_ 3." Freddie and the guys had already made it back upstairs and were ready to get going. Alaynah found Freddie and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy, I'm excited!" She exclaimed.

"You're excited? Why are you excited?"

"Moving van!" Freddie looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Ok, let's get everybody in the cars so we can get there before dark." Spencer said. Sam, Kory, and Spencer with Alaynah went down to the parking garage and got into the cars. Freddie and I stayed put for a few moments. We had both graduated on time with our class and got married shortly after that. The ceremony was nothing big, but it was enough. Sam was my maid of honor and Alaynah was the flower girl. We had gotten married when we were 18 and we were now 19. We may have been young, but I wouldn't of changed a thing.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"That I love you." He kissed my cheek. "Shall we?" He asked, extending a hand for me to take.

I grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with is. "We shall." And with that, we headed off into out new life.

**Awwwwwwwww! What an awesome ending, right! Well, I like it. I hope you guys did too :) The epilogue chapter will be out as soon as I find the time. That may be this weekend, or next week. I have no idea. But keep a lookout for that and please review for this chapter! The next one is the very last chapter for this story. Again, please, please, please, please, review! :) I'll but the new reviewers in the last chapter. Thank you so much guys! Love you all!**


	20. iEpilogue

**Wow, this is the end. This is officially the last chapter of Beautiful Unraveling. This hadsbeen an awesome experience, especially with all of you great readers and reviewers, which has given me the strength to continue with this story for as long as I did. Thank you sooooo much guys! I have gotten a couple of reviews asking to make a sequel story. The problem with that is, I have no idea what would happen in that story. I don't have a conflict, and if you don't have conflict, you don't have drama, so I have no idea. If you guys want a sequel chapter, I need some ideas. So, feel free to submit them and I'll probably sonsider them. Anyways, it os now 6 years later and Carly and Freddie (married) are 25, Sam and Kory (married) are 26, Alaynah is 9, and Kailey is 2. Enjoy!**

**6 years later.**

**I do not own iCarly.**

"Kailey, can I have that back?" I asked my daughter who had taken my book that I was reading away.

"No, it mine!" She exclaimed, banging it on the floor.

"It is not yours." I reached over and grabbed her favorite teddy bear. "Now this is yours. I will trade you this teddy bear for that book." She snatched the bear from my hand, and started to chew on it, like she always did. I heard the door behind me open, and Freddie, along with Sam and Kory, walked in the front door, all slightly damp from the rain that had just started outside.

"Hey sweetie." He bent down to the floor, where Kailey and I were sitting, and kissed me. "Hey Kailey, how are today?"

She didn't answer, just looked up at him with her bright blue eyes and stared at him, as if she didn't understand the question. "My bear!" She hugged the bear close and turned her back to Freddie.

"She is way too much like you." He told me, making me smile. It was true. Kailey Roselyn Benson was definitely my child. She acted just like me all the time. When she was mad, she pouted until she got her way. When she was happy, all she did was giggle all the time. When she was sad, she would nuzzle her head against my shoulder and cry softly until she fell asleep. Her hair came from my side of the family, as did her eyes. My mom had dark blue eyes and golden, almost yellow, hair. Even though it wasn't an exact match, they looked very similar. Kailey's hair was a very pale blonde, but it couldn't have been a more beautiful color. It complimented her electric blue eyes perfectly. Alaynah was very different. She had been like Freddie from the start, even more since she had gotten older. Her hair had stayed the same color since birth; mud brown, just like Freddie's. She had his eyes, an exact mimic of them. She even had his attitude. She remained cool and collected when necessary, but also had those days when that wasn't possible. I considered that the "me" part inside of her. "I stopped at PJ's bistro and saw Sam and Kory. I brought you back a Caesar salad." Freddie said, placing the take out bag on the counter in our kitchen.

"Thank you." I stood up, with Kailey, to greet Sam and Kory. "Hey, I haven't seen you guys in a while." I hugged both of them with my available arm, the one that wasn't holding Kailey.

"Yeah, I know. It's been so hectic lately with the baby and all."

"Josh can be a handful." Kory added. "You know how newborns are." I nodded. They had welcomed a baby boy, Joshua, about 3 months ago. I never saw Sam as the mom type, but she was amazing at it. Josh was her world now.

"Josh! I want Josh!" Kailey yelled in my ear. She loved playing with Josh. I figured it was because he was smaller than her. He was also very vulnerable and also, he didn't really have any control of what Kailey did to him. So if she wanted to, she could harass him, something she enjoyed.

"You can come visit him next week when we get settled into our new apartment." Sam told her.

I put Kailey down and she ran to the kitchen, where Freddie was picking at my salad. He picked her up and set her on the counter, where he playfully poking her. "So where is Josh now?"

"Oh, he's with his grandmother." Sam said. She saw the panic on my face and then added, "Oh, gosh no! Not _my _mom! He's with Kory's mom. I will _never _leave my mom with another living thing again. Not after the cat incident…" She drifted off, a distant look washing over her face, until Kory snapped his fingers, and Sam focused her attention back on us. "Sorry."

I laughed a little but then regained my composure. "You guys can stay until the rain lightens up if you want."

"Thanks Carls." Kory said. He put a hand on my shoulder and led Sam to the living room where they turned on the TV and began watching. I walked over to the kitchen, where Freddie and Kailey had half devoured my salad.

"Do you want juice?" He asked her, his face directly in hers. She was giving him a dirty look, probably because she was angry over something that really wasn't worth being mad over. But she was 2, we didn't expect anything more.

"No!" She inched her face closer to Freddie's and now their noses were touching.

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"No!"

"Well what do you want, sweetheart?" Before he could answer, the front door swung open, revealing a gray sky, pouring rain, and a brunette with an umbrella.

"Sissy!" Kailey screamed, and then struggled to get down off of the counter. Freddie helped her down and she ran, well, wobbled, over to Alaynah, who had just come back from school. Kailey hugged her legs while Alaynah bent down and patted her back.

"Hey, scrub, what's going on?" She said to Kailey, not really a question, this is just what she usually said to her when she got home. Alaynah was 9, meaning she was getting to that age when she didn't want to be bothered with her little sister anymore. That was completely different from 1 year ago, when Alaynah thought that Kailey was the cutest thing in the world. But then she learned to talk and she aggravated her more.

Alaynah slowly detached herself from her little sister and made her way to the kitchen where Freddie and I were. "How was school?" I asked her while also hugging her.

"Ugh, rough. The substitute for Physics is so gullible. I told her if she said banana really slow it sounded like racecar! She was saying banana for like 20 minutes!" She laughed, her face turning red.

"Alaynah!" I scolded her.

"Well, sorry. If someone is going to be stupid, I'm going to take advantage of it."

"Don't call people stupid." Freddie told her.

"Whatever." Ugh, I hated when she was like that. She had sort of a "Sam streak", as I liked to call it. She had this way to her, kind of like Sam did. At times, she was mean, but that wasn't her personality. Alaynah was a hard working student and always nice, well, to the people she wanted to be nice to. "Dad, when are you going to come back? I'm getting tired of all of these substitutes."

"As soon as Kailey's babysitter gets back from vacation." Yes, it was true. Freddie was the physics teacher at Ridgeway now. After graduation, he had had gone to Seattle University and earned a teaching degree. We agreed we didn't want to move, for the sake of Alaynah being close to Spencer, and we settled here, in a nice suburban town about 30 minutes away from Ridgeway. I had decided to do what I had always wanted to do and go to culinary school. I went during the day on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. With Freddie working, and me going to school, we had no other choice than to get Kailey a babysitter. I didn't like being away from her for so long, but it was what we had to do so I could get through school and eventually get a career for myself. So, with Kailey's babysitter on vacation with her family, Freddie had to take a week off to watch her. It sucked for him, having to take so many sick days, but he didn't mind. "Um, Alaynah?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She asked while she was searching for something to drink in the fridge.

"What the _hell _are you wearing?" He asked harshly. I had been eating my salad, but I turned my head away to look at her. She was wearing worn out combat boots, fishnet tights, a very short jean mini skirt, leather jacket, and a gray tank top that was obviously too small.

"Uh, clothes." She answered, as if it were a stupid question.

"No, you're not. Clothes actually cover your body!" Freddie stood up, obviously angry. He had always been really protective over Alaynah, seeing as how he was our first born, and also his first little girl.

"Jeez, calm down. Mom said I looked cute this morning." She said nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal. Freddie turned to face me, as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"You told her it was ok to go out looking like _that?" _

"Well, at the time, I didn't think about it. I was running late for school and to be honest, I really wasn't even looking at her." I tried to defend myself. I picked up Kailey into my arms, trying to make myself look more innocent.

"Can I talk to you, in the hallway?" I nodded, put Kailey down and followed my husband into the hall.

"Look, I know you're mad, but-"

"Carly, she's 9 years old! She looks like she's going to a club." He wasn't lying. She was dressed inappropriately, especially for her age. "Look, I'm not mad at you." He added when he saw the hurt look on my face. "It's just that I don't want her to give the wrong idea to guys. I mean, she is only 9. She's still a little girl, atleast to me anyways. I don't…" He sighed.

"You don't what?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, ok?" I nodded and he continued. "I don't want her to end up like us."

I wanted to feel hurt, but strangely, I didn't. I agreed with him. "I know. I don't want that either."

"So, what do we do?" He asked with one of his hands on my waist, another on my cheek. We had never really been good about keeping our hands off of each other when we were alone. It was just a really bad habit.

"Tell her that, I guess." We had already had the discussion about how we were very young when we had her and that she should try her best not to do the same. She had just said okay, acting like it wasn't a big deal, even though it was.

"Well, let's go." He motioned me back into the kitchen with his hand. "Alaynah, can you take your sister into the living room and come back. Your mom and I need to talk to you." She sighed, but did as her father asked her to. When she came back, she joined us at the table in the kitchen.

"If this is about my outfit, I just wanted to impress Tyler." She told us, looking at Freddie with eyes that he would do anything for.

"You did this to impress a boy?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, what other reason would there be?" She started picking at one of the apples that was sitting in a bowl in the middle of the table. I hated when she did that; focused her attention on something other than me or Freddie, making it seem as if she weren't paying attention or she didn't care. I thought I would be dealing with this when she was, I don't know, atleast 13, not 9. It was ridiculous.

"Alaynah, have you not learned from our mistake?" I asked her.

"Oh, so now I am a mistake!" She pushed her chair back, got up angrily, and started to leave, but Freddie caught her arm before she got the chance.

"You can't just walk away. We need to talk to you."

"Ugh! You guys are ruining my life! I hate you! I hope I never see you again!" She fiercely yanked her arm out of Freddie's grip and stomped down the hallway to her room, where she dramatically slammed her door. I sighed. When Freddie finally sat back down I fell into his lap, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Gosh this is exhausting." I said while he was rubbing my back.

"What is?"

"Parenting." I told him. He laughed, not out of amusement but more out of tiredness.

"Yeah…" He agreed. When the rained came to a stop, Sam and Kory left to go home and be with Josh. Kailey had fallen asleep on Sam's lap, but had to wake up when she left, making her cranky. While Freddie was attempting to make dinner with Kailey in one of his arms and I was studying one of my recipes I had to learn, Alaynah came out of her room. She was dressed in a less revealing tank top and baggy sweat pants, with her hair hanging in a loose ponytail, almost going halfway down her back. When she walked up into the kitchen, neither me nor Freddie spoke. We just stared at her and waited for her to say something.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, sitting across from me at the table. I continued to look down at my recipe.

"Carly, Kailey, and I are having spaghetti. What are you having?" Freddie said, all while bobbing Kailey up and down in his arms trying to get her to stop whining.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said." She started to say, but then Kailey started to cry, getting louder and louder by the second. "Here, I got her." Alaynah grabbed Kailey from Freddie, but the crying didn't stop. She bounced her up and down, but she continued, still getting louder. Alaynah's face turned from confident, to scared. I got up from the table and took the crying toddler away from her sister.

"I know, I know. Shh." I cooed to her. She was still crying but was getting quieter and quieter, until I felt her breathing slow down. I rocked back and forth until I knew she was asleep. "I'm going to go put her in her crib." I mouthed the Freddie.

"Daddy, please don't be mad at me." Alaynah said when I was gone.

"I'm not necessarily mad, I guess. Do you understand what your mother and I are trying to tell you?" Freddie turned the burner off, the one he was using to cook the sauce on. He went to sit at the table, shortly joined by both me and Alaynah.

"Well, yeah. You don't want me to get pregnant when I'm 16."

"Alaynah, we don't want you to _have sex _when you're 16, or any other age under 30." Freddie told her. I scolded him.

"Not exactly. We want you to wait until you're married, or atleast in love." I said, rubbing her arm up and down. Over the years, I had learned that it soothed her.

"You guys think I'm having-"

"No, of course not! We trust you when you say you are not. But when you wear things like you did today, you give boys the wrong idea about yourself. We want you to enjoy being young. Don't take it for granted." She nodded and stood up to hug me.

"Aw, that's my girl." Freddie said. We both rolled our eyes and sat down for our spaghetti dinner. After we were all done, the dishes were washed, Alaynah finished her homework, Kailey was asleep, the living room was clean, I had studied, all of the lights were off, Freddie and I had finally gotten some time to ourselves. I climbed into bed, wearing one of Freddie's t-shirts and his boxers. He was watching TV but focused his attention on me. "So, how was your day?" He asked. He had turned off the TV and the house was silent. This was my favorite part of the day; when the kids were asleep and I got to spend the night with my husband.

"The same. We fight with Alaynah, Kailey throws a fit, we all make up, eat dinner, and go to bed. You know, a completely normal day." I giggled. He giggled as well, and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me closely to his own body. I lightly touched his cheek, causing him to blush. I smiled, then pecked his nose. It was only a tease, and he knew it. He grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely, but became gentler. I climbed on top of him, both my legs on either side of his body, my own body grinding on top of his.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, slightly nibbling at it. I moaned in pleasure, but quietly.

"I love you too." I got off of Freddie, turned the lights off, and laid down next him. I took my hand and intertwined it with his, and we fell asleep like that; in peaceful tranquility.

**THE END! Awww, that was cute, wasn't it? :) I love what the characters have become. You know, how Freddie and Carly have grown as parents, as well as Sam. I know Spencer wasn't in here, but I did have a plan for him. He is engaged to Reanne, his girlfriend since like chapter...chapter something, I don't know. It was a while ago though. Ok, so please tell me what you guys think of the epilogue! Thanks sooooooo much to you guys who have enjoyed this story! I'm sorry it had to come to an end, but everything eventually must. So, again, you want a sequel, please give me ideas, b/c I have none. I love you guys!:)**


	21. Then and Now Introduction

**Hey guys! Ok, first off, no, this is not another chapter of Beautiful Unraveling. That story is, unfortunately, over. But don't fret! Since I have been getting a lot of demand for a sequel, I've decided that I guess I'll make one! But before you scream in excitement, I need some feedback. I have gotten a lot of suggestions for how the sequel could play out, and yes, I considered ALL OF THEM. Not joking. But one stuck out to me the most, mainly because more than 3 people suggested it. And that suggestion was that the sequel should be about Alaynah getting pregnant. At first I felt like that would be really boring, seeing as how it would pretty much be a remake of Beautiful Unraveling, but then I got to thinking, how could I make it different? So I thought and thought and thought and then I came up with something. So here is kind of an outline:**

**Characters and Ages: Carly and Freddie 31, Sam and Kory 32, Josh 6, Kailey 8, Spencer 37, Reanne 36, their daughter, Jayden 4, and Alaynah 15, Alaynah's boyfriend, Shawn, is 17**

**Overview: Alaynah has always been a good kid; good grades, good friends, and a great family. Her 3 best friends, Brooklyn, Sebastian, and Megan have always been there for her. They've been friends since she was 6. But Alaynah has found a whole new person so lean on; her boyfriend, Shawn. They have been dating for over 4 months, and he is 2 years older. With Alaynah being a freshman and Shawn being a junior, it's no surprise that her parents don't approve. But that doesn't faze Alaynah. All she wants is Shawn. All she sees, breaths, thinks about is Shawn. So no matter what he wants, she does it. Even when he pressures her into to something she knows can lead to big consequences. But saying no to Shawn is like breathing underwater; impossible. So, now in a physical relationship, where will this lead?**

**….Like it? I hope so. I have a few twists in the story, so if it sounds a little boring, I think it will get better. The only thing I'm scared of is you guys not liking it because of the lack of the iCarly gang. Yes, they will be in the story. Actually, they are a big part of the story, but they aren't the main characters. I don't know if you guys like that or not. You know, being introduced to all new characters. I don't know. That's why I really need you guys to review and tell me what you think. It's REALLY important. Thank you so much! I love y'all!**


End file.
